Życie
by HomoViator
Summary: Ostatnia część piedzy pozostają szpiegami,Q zapomniał o tej lekcji,ale życie przypomina mu to w dość bezlitosny atermistrz musi udowodnić sobie i wszystkim dookoła,czemu jest idealną osobą na to kręty i zwroty akcji, kot i fluff. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - U progów Isle of Skye

Roz. 1

U progów Isle of Skye

Nie istnieją kłamstwa, a jedynie kalekie prawdy

Spinoza

Dojechali do Manchesteru w tempie ekspresowym. Bond regularnie przekraczał limit prędkości i przejeżdżał na czerwonym, a mijające go na autostradach tiry parę razy zatrąbiły rozpaczliwie, jak wystraszone zwierzęta, pędzące w mroku. Q nie reagował. Siedział wbity w fotel, przypięty wszystkimi możliwymi pasami bezpieczeństwa i wpatrywał się w ciemność za oknem.

Najciemniej było zawsze przed świtem.

Rany. Jak go bolała głowa.

Musiał się zdrzemnąć, bo gdy otworzył oczy, Bond parkował właśnie na tyłach niepozornego domku jednorodzinnego. Białe, proste ściany, dwa piętra, wykładany kostką podjazd i ogródek tak mały, że ledwo mieszczący rozpadającą się, drewnianą altankę i zdezelowanego grilla. Ponuro wesoła, biedna epifania średniej warstwy klasy średniej. Skąd tutaj jeden z najlepszych szpiegów angielskiej agentury?...

"Jesteśmy na miejscu." powiedział niepotrzebnie Bond i zgasił silnik. Q zaczął się nieporadnie gramolić, z obładowaną sprzętami elektronicznymi torbą, ze zdrętwiałymi od długiego siedzenia odnóżami. Bond nie wyśmiał go ani nie skomentował. Po prosty wysiadł, obszedł samochód i otworzył mu drzwi. Q zachwiał się, gdy tylko rozprostował zesztywniałe ciało i poczuł w całej okazałości jak ogromną, tętniącą obrzydliwie migrenę sobie wyhodował. Bond, nadal bez słowa, objął go ramieniem przez plecy i poprowadził do schodów, wiodących do wejścia domku.

Senna atmosfera przedmieść Manchesteru była niemalże kojąca.

Domek w środku był równie przeciętny i nieciekawy jak na zewnątrz. Q nie wnikał. Pozwolił się zaprowadzić Bondowi do obszernej sypialni na piętrze, niemy, bezwładny, spowolniony. Poruszał stopami siłą woli, oglądając swoje buty na obcym chodniku w obce, kwiatowe wzory. Gdy się zatoczył, Bond złapał go i przez moment stali tak, w zacienionym korytarzy, przy otwartych drzwiach sypialni.

"W porządku?"

"Nie."

Bond w milczeniu sprawdził zawartość torby Q. Netbook, laptop, ładowarki, jakaś plątanina kabli, paczka chusteczek higienicznych, grzebień i jakiś zapomniany długopis. Bond przez chwilę ważył w dłoni zmiażdżoną przez ładowarki paczkę ciastek i przyglądał się jej, jakby były to materiały wybuchowe.

"Zostaniemy tutaj tylko parę godzin. Nie rozgaszczaj się."

"Świetnie, Bond. Genialnie. Od razu mi lepiej. Jesteś przeciwieństwem dobrego gospodarza." Q postawił zrewidowaną torbę na ławie i usiadł na fotelu. Fotel był obszyty obrzydliwym, zielonym flauszem i pachniał proszkiem przeciwmolowym.

"O ile to twój dom, oczywiście."

Bond nie odpowiedział i nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Q rozpoznawał natychmiastową ewakuację zagrożonego osobnika, jeżeli akurat się natrafiła. Sam wiele takich prowadził, chociaż nigdy dalej niż poza obrzeża Londynu. Dalej sytuację przejmowali agenci, samodzielnie podejmując decyzje. Im mniej ludzi wiedziało o przejęciu osobnika i ewakuacji tym lepiej. Q poczuł, jak wzrasta w nim histeryczna chęć roześmiania się na całe gardło.

Zostałem przejęty przez Bonda, wysadzili mi dom i zabrali/zabili kota. Zapnij pasy Dorotko, Kansas znika.

Bond kręcił się po sypialni i łazience, zaglądając we wszystkie możliwe zakamarki. Wyglądał jakby sam miał zaraz zasnąć na stojąco, ale nie może, ponieważ ktoś musi zająć się potencjalnymi podsłuchami. No doprawdy. Q westchnął, wyjął z torby swój ostatni wynalazek i włączył go, mściwie nastawiając na najwyższą częstotliwość. Cztery podsłuchy, dwa przy oknach, jeden w lampce nocnej i jeden pod łóżkiem, wybuchnęły z cichym sykiem, wypuszczając cienkie nitki niemal przezroczystego dymu.

Bond spojrzał na Q płaskim wzrokiem, na co Q jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

"Przepaliłem wszystko, co może nas nagrywać w promieniu pięćdziesięciu metrów. Możemy już iść spać?"

Bond wyjął z kiszeni komórkę, która także właśnie wydawała swoje ostatnie, pachnące przepaloną baterią tchnienie.

"Hm."

"Ofiary wliczone w koszta. Mam dla ciebie nową." Q pogrzebał chwilę w bocznej kieszeni torby na laptopa i wyjął z niej małą, tekturową paczuszkę. "Masz, niech ci dobrze służy."

Bond wziął paczuszkę, ale nie rozpakowywał jej, tylko nadal ciężkim wzrokiem wpatrywał się w Q.

"Jesteś dobrze przygotowany, kwatermistrzu."

"Robię co mogę. Kota już raczej nie odzyskam, więc przynajmniej zabezpieczam się od strony elektronicznej."

Bond nie odpowiedział, ale Q przestał już zwracać na niego uwagę. Był zmęczony, obolały i miał dość wszechświata, podejrzliwych szpiegów, hiszpańskich serwerów i terrorystów, wysadzających ludziom domy. Chciał spać. Zasnąłby tak jak stał, teraz, zaraz, ale oczywiście był zafajdanym człowiekiem rytuałów higienicznych i po prostu nie mógł zalec na łóżku bez umycia głowy. Czasami się za tą swoją chigieniczność nienawidził.

Powłócząc nogami poszedł do łazienki, umył zęby wręczoną mu przez Bonda szczoteczką, po czym wziął krótki, zdecydowanie za gorący prysznic. Dopiero wtedy poczuł się jak człowiek, nieco wstrząśnięty, do cna wyczerpany człowiek, któremu nagle całkiem solidna od dobrych paru lat rzeczywistość zrobiła niespodziankę i wywróciła się z hukiem na lewą stronę. A może po prostu rzeczywistość zawsze była dla niego po lewej stronie i teraz w końcu miał okazję zobaczyć naprawdę, jak się sprawy mają. Domy wybuchają, agenci ewakuują zagrożonych kwatermistrzów, koty giną, naprawdę, na serio, nie tylko na ekranie.

Roześmiał się, a potem się niemal rozpłakał, gdy okazało się, że nie ma ze sobą nawet gatek na zmianę. Nawet jednych, bawełnianych, zwykłych bokserek.

"Coś się stało?" spytał Bond i oczywiście, że, 007 warował za drzwiami łazienki, podsłuchując jak kwatermistrz radzi sobie z rzeczywistością.

"Odpieprz się, James." wychrypiał z zawiścią i zaczął przeszukiwać łazienkę.

W oszklonej szafce przy zlewie znalazł zwinięty w ciasny rulon, pachnący proszkiem do prania szlafrok. Zarzucił go na siebie, jeszcze raz umył twarz i wyszedł z łazienki, plaskając bosymi stopami po kafelkach. Dziwnie było latać tak bez gatek, zimno. Q udając, że nie widzi opartego o ścianę przy drzwiach łazienkowych Bonda skierował się prosto do łóżka i wsunął się pośpiesznie pod kołdry i przykrycia. Westchnął. Zamknął oczy i zapadł się w pościele, w oczekiwaniu, aż Schrodinger wskoczy mu na poduszkę. Ale Schrodinger nie wskoczył. Schrodingera już nie było.

Q otworzył oczy, akurat, aby zobaczyć nieczytelną minę przypatrującego mu się Bonda. 007 sztywno odwrócił się i wszedł do łazienki, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Pewnie też nie miał gatek na zmianę. No cóż.

Q umościł sobie kokon z pierzyny, koca i ciężkiej, czerwonej kapy w wyszywane złotą nicią wzory kwiatowe. Sypialnia była urządzona z prostotą, ale posiadała także elementy zbytku, dobrze przemyślanego, precyzyjnie użytego i całkowicie nie w stylu Bonda. To nie mógł być jego domek, to nie mogła być jego kryjówka na wypadek takiego fiaska jak to wczorajsze, a może już dzisiejsze...

Gdy Bond wychynął z łazienki za oknami wschodziło niemrawo jesienne, mgliste słońce a Q zasypiał z otwartymi oczyma.

"Daj te okulary, zniszczysz je. I przesuń się."

Był już tak zmęczony, że jedynie odwrócił się do Bonda plecami i zasnął.

/

Miał jeden z tych snów. znowu. Gdy sny odchodziły, traciły na intensywności myślał, że wyzbył się ich na dobre, ale one zawsze wracały, gdy tylko coś się działo, gdy tylko jego ułożone pod linijkę życie zaczynało się zmieniać. Sen był zawsze podobny i zawsze w ten sam sposób podchwytliwy. Śniło mu się, że całe jego obecne życie, stypendium, Oxford, spotkanie starej M, praca w MI6, wszystko to było tylko snem, z którego obudził się i znowu był tylko sponiewieranym, niepotrzebnym dzieciakiem, uciekającym z domu w którym tłukł go ojciec a matka ignorowała, zajęta pudrowaniem swoich własnych siniaków. Żałośnie zwyczajna historia, pozbawiona polotu i iskry...

"Wszystko jest dobrze. Ciiiiiiiii... Jesteś tu ze mną bezpieczny." mówił ktoś z boku, podczas gdy Q usiłował przekonać siebie samego, że nie jest już dzieckiem a w prawdziwym życiu zajmuje jedno z najwyższych stanowisk w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Duże, ciepłe, twarde dłonie przesunęły mu się po policzkach,

"Cicho już. Przecież wiesz, że nie pozwolę, żeby ci się coś stało."

Ktoś poprawił mu poduszkę, upchnął pod kołdrę dyndającą z łóżka, zmarzniętą nogę i pogładził go po czole. Dziwny, nieznany, obcy gest.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś głaskał go po głowie.

/

Obudził się wczesnym popołudniem, z drapiącym gardłem i zdrętwiałym ramieniem, z którego obsunęły się bandaże. Rana postrzałowa goiła się całkiem dobrze, ale mimo to bolała. Zanim zdołał się jej konkretniej przyjrzeć kompletnie ubrany i odprasowany na kantach Bond wparował do sypialni i bezpardonowo zmusił go do opuszczenia łóżka. Ciągnąc za rękawy i pasek szlafroka.

"Wstawaj! Za dwie godziny mamy pociąg."

"Nadal nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jedziemy?" zapytał ponuro Q, na co Bond podał mu okulary i uśmiechnął się strasznie, samymi zębami.

"Nie."

Nie było sensu dalej dyskutować. Zresztą Q bez pierwszej herbaty i tak był do niczego.

Po śnie, kolejnym prysznicu i szybkim śniadaniu, składającym się z cienkiej herbaty i dwóch zeschniętych croissantów, Q doszedł do wniosku, że jest w stanie stawić czoło światu. I zmiażdżyć go, jeżeli to pomoże w zlokalizowaniu szpiega w szeregach MI6. Utrata domu i kota wciąż była dla niego niewygodnym stanem, ale przestał się czuć jak zagubiony szczeniak. Ta noc była dla niego trochę jak kalibracja baterii, wyczerpał się do cna, aby naładować się ponownie do pełna i dać sobie radę ze wszystkim, co na niego czekało.

A czekało na niego sporo rzeczy.

Napisał smsa do Moneypenny, że nie może pisać smsów, ponieważ jest sekretnie ewakuowany i rozłożył się z laptopem na stole kuchennym. Jego skrzynka meilowa była jak zwykle przepełniona...

Bond bez słowa zniknął na pół godziny, aby załatwić jakieś tam swoje tajne szpiegowskie sprawy. Gdy wrócił, podszedł do przepakowującego w kuchni sprzęt elektroniczny Q i stanął przed nim. Trzymał w ramionach zmechacony, brązowy koc i miał minę, jakby oczekiwał, że kwatermistrz koc ten rozpozna. Q skrzywił się brzydko.

"Nie, nie zadzwoniłem do Mallory`ego o pozwolenie na urlop. Nie, nie zadzwoniłem do Moneypenny, aby poskarżyć się na tą smętną ewakuację i zdradzić miejsce naszego noclegu. Nie..."

"Oj zamknij się już." warknął zduszonym głosem Bond, po czym wetknął koc w ramiona Q i odsłonił rąbek zmechaconej tkaniny. "Masz."

Schrodinger miauknął żałośnie. Miał na karku plastikowy tunel, odgradzający mu łebek od reszty świata, spalone wąsy, a niemal cały jego prawy bok pokrywała rozległa oparzelina, łysa, różowoczerwona i straszna. Q trzymał w ramionach koc ze swoim kotem i czuł, jak dusząca gula podchodzi mu do gardła.

"Zamknęli go w twoim mieszkaniu. Musiał jakoś uciec w trakcie wybuchu. Znalazła go sąsiadka na tyłach domu. Ma poparzenia drugiego stopnia, jest na lekach przeciwbólowych i podobno robił taki raban w lecznicy, że pomimo pieniędzy chcieli go wyrzucić. Alec go przywiózł. Może lepiej. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zostawianie śladów po lecznicach."

"Ok." skinął głową Q, usiłując rozeznać czy na widok ran Schrodingera czuje obciążone poczuciem winy obrzydzenie, czy żal i złość. Podwędzone futro, zniekształcona, stopiona, różowa skóra na boku i sklejone, zaropiałe nieco ślepia... Jedno ucho było poranione, poparzone i łyse. Drugiego nie było wcale.

Do tej pory cichy i zaspany kot niuchnął dłoń Q, po czym zamiauczał ochryple.

Bond mówił coś jeszcze, o stabilnym stanie kota, o potrzebie smarowania oparzeliny maścią i szybkim dostaniu się na stację kolejową Manchester Picadilly, aby złapać pociąg do Glasgow Central. Q nie słuchał, Q głaskał swojego sponiewieranego kota i układał właśnie plan, metodycznie obmyślając każdy jego podpunkt.

Oby tylko w pociągu było WiFi.

/

W pociągu było WiFi, ale tak słabe, że nie można było nawet porządnie podłączyć Adrastei do systemu MI6. Q rozkazał Bondowi zamknąć drzwi przedziału, po czym ułożył Schrodingera w jego koszu przy oknie i zaczął mozolne rozkładanie sprzętu elektronicznego na pociągowych siedzeniach. Baterii powinno starczyć mu na trzygodzinną podróż do Glasgow i chociaż wolał je oszczędzać, za bardzo nie miał wyboru. Starodawne, zalutowane dziwacznie gniazdko, ukryte przy pociągowym koszu na śmieci nie wyglądało solidnie a ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował Q było spalenie sobie płyty głównej.

Oby w Glasgow była szansa na podłączenie się do normalnego gniazdka. Inaczej będą uziemnieni. I rozładowani.

Wciągu kilku minut Q podrasował sieć w pociągu i upewnił się, że nie ma w nim podsłuchów, w ciągu półgodziny postawił swój własny serwer, a następnie zażyczył sobie herbaty. Z mlekiem i czekoladowymi ciasteczkami. Bond, oparty o drzwi przedziału z założonymi na piersi rękoma obserwował poczynania kwatermistrza.

"Wiesz, że jak to robisz mówisz na głos?" zapytał z uśmiechem Bond, i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu był to uśmiech, który można było zakwalifikować jako naturalny. Q speszył się, ale nie spuścił wzroku.

"Nie wyśmiewaj się ze mnie. Moje drobne i urocze obyczaje pomagają mi wykonywać robotę. Chyba, że ktoś nas podsłuchuje... analogowo."

"Nawet jeżeli..." Bond otworzył drzwi przedziału i rozejrzał się po korytarzu, po czym zamknął je na powrót. "Nawet jeżeli, nie sądzę, żeby ktoś zrozumiał coś z tego informatycznego bełkotu."

"To tylko dlatego, że świat jest pełen idiotów. Nie można się obrócić, żeby nie wpaść na jakiegoś." uśmiechnął się uprzejmie Q i aktywował Adrasteę, wchodząc przez wszystkie porty do znajdującej się w Londynie w podziemiach MI6 konsoli kwatermistrza.

"Kurza twarz."

Podłączenie Adrastei ujawniło, że przez ostatnie dwie godziny po sieci MI6 porusza się ktoś, zalogowany jako kwatermistrz. Starannie zacierając ślady i zmieniając ścieżki programów ochronnych ów ktoś szukał informacji na temat kwatermistrza, Bonda i ich wyskoku w Tokio.

"Co się dzieje?" Bond przysunął się do Q, ale ten jedynie spojrzał na niego złym zezem i położył mu dłoń na piersi, odpychając go od siebie lekko.

"Przynieś mi dużą, piernikową latte i jakąś kanapkę. Najlepiej z kurczakiem. Muszę wchłonąć więcej kalorii, żeby się z tym draństwem uporać."

O dziwo, Bond zamiast oponować i indagować, wstał, wyprostował garnitur i poszedł szukać wagonu z kafeterią. Q nawet nie zdenerwował się, gdy 007 starannie zamknął drzwi przedziału z zewnątrz. Miał inne problemy do rozwiązania niż nieufny Bond i jego tajemnicza akcja ratownicza. Na przykład jakim cudem ktoś uzyskał hasła dostępu do całego systemu MI6, wyminął system antywłamaniowy i programy ochronne, oraz, co najważniejsze, po co? Adrastea bardzo szybko objawiła swoją przydatność. Najwyraźniej ktokolwiek korzystał z haseł dostępu Q nie miał o niej pojęcia i swobodnie korzystał z nieobecności kwatermistrza, buszując po networku MI6.

Q zgrzytnął zębami i z trzaskiem wyłamał palce.

Możliwości były dwie. Albo pozwolić szpiegowi działać, dając mu czas aby odsłonił swoje plany, albo pokazać mu, że jego obecność jest wykryta i musi uciekać. Mało kto uciekał na tyle przytomnie, aby zacierać po sobie ślady. Nawet najlepszym zdarzało się pozostawiać elektroniczne ścieżki po swoich działaniach, gdy ktoś czerwonym, alarmującym bannerem mrugał im w oczy.

Szpieg wyraźnie szukał jakiejś dyrektywy odnośnie kwatermistrza i Bonda, przeglądał archiwa, kopiował katalogi z ostatnich misji 007, przeklejał daty dni wolnych Q. Co ciekawe, zaglądał także do hiszpańskiej gałęzi MI6, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć, że spalony serwer został zniszczony. Zamiast wyciągać tajne akta szpieg krążył dookoła wygasłych, przedawnionych, nieaktywnych tematów. Nieaktywnych, ponieważ Q dezaktywował je, gdy tylko Bond pojawił się w jego mieszkaniu z hiszpańskim serwerem.

To znaczyło, że infiltracja trwała już jakiś czas a Bond i Q jako jedyni zbliżyli się do szpiega na tyle, aby go odkryć. Poruszyć. I zmusić do niezaplanowanych ruchów.

"Na pewno czujesz się dobrze? Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zwymiotować."

Bond postawił na rozkładanym, pociągowym stoliku latte w papierowym kubku. Zafoliowaną kanapkę z kurczakiem, na dwa dni przed upływem terminu ważności położył na klawiaturze laptopa Q.

"Co jest?"

Q powiedział Bondowi co jest, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu i skryptów, ukazujących ruchy szpiega po sieci MI6. 007 nie był zaskoczony, a może po prostu w tym zawodzie należało się spodziewać wszystkiego i niespodzianki były chlebem nie tyle powszednim, co spowszedniałym. Q jednak nie był szpiegiem, Q wziął sobie do serca fakt, że oto ktoś bez problemu buszuje po jego własnym, krwią, potem i łzami łatanym networku. Postanowił działać tak jak zwykle, nie zastanawiając się czy robi dobrze czy nie, po prostu działać, instynktownie. Instynkt, jeżeli chodziło o komputery, kody i systemy, jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł.

Wgryzł się mściwie w kanapkę i popił stygnącą, okropną lurą, którą w pociągu podawali za latte. Bond usiadł przy koszu ze Schrodingerem i głaskał delikatnie niepoparzoną, zdrową stronę jego grzbietu, patrząc na Q nieruchomym wzrokiem.

"Nie patrz mi się na ręce, Bond."

"Czemu?"

"Bo mnie to dekoncentruje."

Bond z krzywym uśmiechem odwrócił się do okna, ale Q i tak wiedział, że obserwuje go w odbiciu szyby. No cóż.

/

Następne parę godzin jawiło się jak szarobura, rozmazana plama dźwięków, miejsc i znikającej i pojawiającej się sieci. Przystanki na mokrych od ulewnego deszczu stacjach, wrzeszczące dzieci, konduktor, Bond rozmawiający z kimś szeptem przez telefon, kolejna latte, popiskujący cicho Schrodinger. Wszystko zlewało się ponad głową Q w nieustannie pędzący ciąg obrazów, dźwięków i zapachów, a on nie zwracał na to uwagi, ponieważ sprawdzał Adrasteą każdy kąt, każdy ślepy zaułek networku MI6, w którym szpieg zostawił swoje_ kwatermistrzowskie! _ślady.

Niemożliwy kod w Adrestei ułatwiał pozostanie niewidocznym, rozrastając się niebezpiecznie i wciągając coraz głębiej i głębiej w linijki grzecznie ułożonych algorytmów. Anglia, Japonia, Hiszpania, Boliwia. Teraz łatwo było zauważyć, czemu tak łatwo bawili si kotka i myszkę. Mieli podgląd w sieć MI6, wiedzieli to, co oficjalnie wiedział Q. Nie wiedzieli o tym, czego Q oficjalnie nie ogłaszał, o projektach, które wykonywał w czasie wolnym, o jego własnych, prywatnych serwerach.

Ktokolwiek infiltrował MI6 nie wiedział o Andrestei a jego działania były co najmniej konfundujące. Zamiast kraść dane, handlować niebezpiecznymi sekretami MI6, szpieg oglądał dane Q, kręcił się po sprawozdaniach z misji Bonda, przyglądał się akcji w Japonii, sprawdzał materiały wideo z hotelu, przerzucał akta z akcji Bonda w Boliwii.

Bond wydawał przez dłuższą chwilę napastliwe dźwięki (pracuję, 007! Daj mi spokój!), po czym zaczął pakować sprzęt Q i wysiadać z pociągu (po co ten pośpiech?Idę, już, idę!). Q, zajęty rozgryzaniem łamigłówki szpiega, nie dał sobie zabrać laptopa i koszyka ze Schrodingerem. Bond pomrukując gniewnie poprowadził go pewną ręką przez tłoczących się na peronie ludzi. Dobrze, ponieważ Q był zbyt skoncentrowany na analizowaniu niezrozumiałych danych, aby omijać skutecznie płynący z pociągu do pociągu tłum.

To się po prostu nie trzymało kupy! Szpieg robił coś całkiem innego, niż wszyscy inni szpiedzy! Nie kradł danych, nie wyłudzał informacji, jedynie obserwował, gromadził nie powiązane ze sobą materiały i... nie robił z nimi nic, co każdy szanujący się szpieg by zrobił.

Bond zostawił Q z jego laptopem, kotem i dzbankiem kawy na dobrą godzinę w kawiarni na Glasgow Central. Gdy wrócił obładowany dwoma torbami, krzykliwie oznakowanymi nazwami popularnych sieciówek ubraniowych, wciąż pisał smsa na swojej nowej komórce. Najwyraźniej cała akcja ewakuacyjna dawała się 007 we znaki.

Q dolał kawy do kubka i podał Bondowi, który zgrzytając zębami wychylił go duszkiem.

"Ach! Cholera. Zbieraj się, Q. Za pół godziny mamy pociąg."

Jak się okazało Bond podczas swojej nieobecności kupił dwie ocieplane budrysówki, czapki, rękawice, a także dwa okropnie gryzące, ale niezwykle ciepłe swetry. 007 nabył też drogą kupna tuzin par ocieplanych gatek. Kelnerka udawała, że nie zauważa, jak Bond metodycznie przepakowuje swoją walizkę, a następnie napiera bezpardonowo na Q, aby zostawił tą swoją cienką, kiepską kurtkę i ubrał się porządnie.

"Nie porządnie, tylko wełniano." wyzłośliwiał się Q, przeciągając gryzący sweter przez ramiona i od razu zaczynając się drapać po szyi. "Mówiłem ci, że nienawidzę swetrów z naturalnej wełny? No więc nienawidzę. Jak dostanę uczulenia będzie to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina."

Bond potakując z uśmiechem zaczął upychać laptopa i ładowarkę Q do torby, po czym złapał kosz z Schrodingerem.

"Żwawo, kwatermistrzu. Mamy jeszcze kawałek drogi przed sobą."

/

Im bardziej zapuszczali się wgłąb Szkocji tym humor Q pogarszał się. Za oknami pociągu pogoda zmieniała się z minuty na minutę, a ciężkie, deszczowe chmury gnały po niebie, czarno białe i straszne. Szpieg wylogował się z networku MI6 i zniknął. Bond naprzemiennie czytał smsy na swojej komórce i patrolował cały pociąg, z ujmującym uśmiechem i ukrytym za pazuchą pistoletem robiąc rundki po wagonach. Schrodinger najpierw miauczał, dopraszając się uwagi i pieszczot, a potem już nawet miauczeć przestał i tylko tulił łebek do swojego zakutanego w budrysówkę pana. Nie chciał jeść, napił się tylko trochę wody i spał dalej. Q wyjął kota z koszyka, wmusił w niego tabletkę przeciwbólową i zawiniętego w koc trzymał na kolanach, wpatrując się spod przymkniętym powiek za okno.

Zrobił sobie krotką przerwę od komputera, ale nie była to przerwa regenerująca. Gdy tylko przestawał patrzeć w ekran laptopa nagle wszystko zaczynało wydawać się złudzeniem, jakimś dziwacznym pokręconym snem, w którym zamiast siedzieć bezpiecznie w kwaterach, kwatermistrz tłucze się w pociągach, wyziębia nerki i usiłuje pracować tak, aby całkowicie nie rozładować baterii swoich urządzeń mobilnych. Nie nadawał się do akcji w terenie, nie nadawał się do ewakuacji, do braku odpowiednich gatek i pociągowego, przesłodzonego latte. Gdyby prowadził poszukiwanie kogoś takiego jak on, śmiałby się w głos. Wychłodzony pomimo kupionych naprędce swetrów koleś, z coraz bardziej porysowanym netbookiem i chorym kotem usiłuje uciec... Śmieszne i dziwaczne. Ale bardziej śmieszne.

"Co jest?"

Bond wkroczył do przedziału, objuczony foliowa torbą. Pachniał alkoholem, ale nie nachalnie. Może szklaneczka burbonu, może kieliszek szkockiej...

"Chcesz kanapkę?" zapytał 007 i nie czekając na odpowiedź położył zawiniętego w folię sandwicha na pociągowym stoliku obok Q. "Marnie wyglądasz."

"Bo czuję się marnie." Q nie miał ochoty ani siły na złośliwości, ani na zabawy słowne. Był wyczerpany, skołowany przez niezrozumiałe ruchy szpiega i nawet nie miał energii, żeby się o to na siebie zdenerwować.

"To wszystko wygląda znacznie przyjemniej, gdy oglądam twoje podróże jako nawigator. Ja ty to znosisz, te nudne, długie przerwy w akcji? Te podróże? Nieustanny tranzyt, nieustanne poruszanie się do przodu."

"Człowiek przyzwyczai się do wszystkiego. Nawet do siedzenia całe życie przy komputerze." Bond usiadł obok Q i spojrzał na niego z bliska. Jego twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną, jednocześnie było w niej coś pogodnego... pogodzonego. Q przeżywał podróż nie opuszczając nawet wysp brytyjskich, 007 podróżował z większą gracją pomiędzy kontynentami i nigdy, nigdy nie wyglądał na zabiedzonego, zagonionego człowieczka, wyciągniętego siłą z jego bezpiecznego otoczenia. Bond po prostu był mocno osadzonym w sobie specjalistą, nie potrzeba mu było nic poza nim samym i bronią.

Q przełknął głośno i aby odwrócić swoją uwagę złapał za porzuconą kanapkę. Też powinien dojść do takiego stanu, też był, cholera jasna psia krew, specjalistą!

"Zjedz kanapkę i nie myśl o sobie źle." odezwał się Bond, jego spojrzenie dziwnie miękkie i ciepłe, jego dłonie ułożone równo na kolanach. "Ty i ja prowadzimy życie, które wymaga od nas nieustannego wybierania pomiędzy dużym złem a mniejszym złem. Nie ma dobrej drogi dla nas, nigdy. Nie ma dobrego wyboru, tylko te złe i bardziej złe. Dlatego potrzebujemy w naszym życiu kogoś, kto popatrzy na nas, jak znowu schrzanimy i będzie mimo wszystko pamiętał, kim moglibyśmy być, gdyby świat nie był tak popapranym miejscem."

"Kim moglibyśmy być..."

"Ty na przykład mógłbyś być profesorem na jakiejś renomowanej uczelni. Miałbyś pod dostatkiem komputerów i studentów, których mógłbyś dręczyć. Mógłbyś też mieć w domu kota, albo dwa." Bond mówił płynnie, ledwie co poruszając ustami. Schrodinger podniósł łebek a 007 pogłaskał go po nim, omijając okaleczone uszy. "I nie bałbyś się, że ktoś kiedyś ci twoje zwierzaki naumyślnie uszkodzi."

"A ty?" zapytał Q, czując, jak coś ściska go za gardło. Takie rozmowy Bond prowadził z nim tylko przez telefon, albo tylko przez interkom. Twarzą w twarz sytuacja była o wiele trudniejsza do opanowania.

"Co ja?"

"A ty kim mógłbyś być, gdyby nie to, co robisz?"

"Długo robiłem co było trzeba. Za długo. Teraz nie starcza mi już wyobraźni aby wyobrazić sobie coś innego."

Q siedział bez ruchu jak zaklęty, słuchając słów Bonda i bał się głębiej odetchnąć. Odczucie, że znowu mu się coś śni było niezwykle mocne, jednocześnie 007 siedział tuż obok, tu, w swojej budrysówce, z miną, jakby jechał na kolejną misję. Ani ważniejszą, ani ciekawszą, po prostu kolejną. Było to w jakiś sposób uspokajające.

Q nie czekając na ciąg dalszy wynurzeń 007 wgryzł się w kanapkę i dopiero wtedy poczuł, jaki był głodny. Nawet zeschnięty ser, zdezelowana sałata i coś, co przypominało kurczaka, a było zapewne jedynie zatęchłą mielonką konserwową, smakowało mu.

Bond patrzył na niego, nadal z tą swoją pogodną miną.

"Jeżeli posiadasz kogoś, kto widzi cię poza twoimi wyborami, masz farta. Jeżeli stracisz tą osobę jesteś ugotowany."

"Jesteś ugotowany, Bond?" zapytał Q, usiłując rozluźnić nieco atmosferę. 007 uśmiechnął się lekko, przymykając oczy i odchylając się do tyłu na siedzeniu.

"Już dawno. Nie powinno cię to dziwić."

Vesper. Organizacja Quantum. Stara M. Nie, Q nie był zdziwiony, że Bond robi swoje, spokojnie czekając końca. Co dziwiło jednak to fakt, że tak łatwo o tym mówił.

Chyba Q wyglądał bardziej żałośnie, niż zakładał, skoro nawet 007 ulitował się nad nim. Albo jego sytuacja była daleko bardziej poważna, niż przypuszczał.

/

Im dalej zapuszczali się na północ tym robiło się zimniej i ciemniej. Wczesny zmierzch zapadał szybko a listopadowa szaruga, uciążliwa ale w sumie znośna w Londynie, w Szkocji jawiła się jako przygnębiająca, zionąca lodem, niedojrzała ale już wyczuwalna zima. Bond miał rację z budrysówkami. Może nie wyglądały zbyt wyjściowo, ale grzały porządnie. Q poprawił sobie zarzuconą na ramiona kurtkę i naciągnął kaptur na głowę. Miał chęć narzekać, gderać i uprzykrzać życie Bondowi, ale wiedział, że jego marudzenie zostanie skwitowane milczeniem. Jasna strona, skup się na jasnej stronie... dobrze, że nie podróżujemy samolotem. Q skulił się tak, aby móc położyć twarz na kocu przy zwiniętym w kłebek Schrodingerze.

"Mrrrr?"

"Też chciałbym już być w domu, ale obecnie jest to niemożliwe." wymamrotał Q i pogłaskał Schrodingera po zdrowym boku. "Zgłupiałem. Nie wiem, czego chce ten pieprzony szpieg i wiozą mnie bóg wie gdzie, nawet nic nie powiedzą."

"Nie mogę zdradzić, gdzie jedziemy." odezwał się cicho Bond. "Nikt w MI6 nie wie i się nie dowie, póki rzecz nie zostanie wyjaśniona."

Q nie podnosząc twarzy z kociego koca wydał z siebie cierpiętnicze westchnienie. Usłyszał, jak Bond wstaje, otwiera drzwi przedziału, rozgląda się, po czym ponownie siada obok niego, poprawiając kaburę pistoletu i podciągając nogawki garniturowych spodni, aby się nie pogniotły.

"Wiem, że nie nawykłeś do udziału w akcjach i wolisz siedzieć bezpiecznie w kwaterach, ale to sytuacja wyjątkowa. Przetrwaj to jakoś."

Q drgnął cały, gdy mocna, twarda i nadspodziewanie ciepła dłoń opadła mu na plecy i zaczęła zataczać tam uspokajające okręgi.

"Co robisz?"

"Cicho. Usiłuję być pomocny i przyjacielski."

Q prychnął słabo, usiłując znaleźć jakąś stosowną i ciętą ripostę, ale nie znajdując żadnej. Dotyk na plecach, ramionach i lędźwiach był... bardzo nietypowym, kojącym, wyciszającym novum...

Gdzieś pomiędzy jednym małym, szkockim miasteczkiem a drugim, małym, szkockim miasteczkiem Q zasnął, złożony w pół, z twarzą wpartą w koci koc, ukołysany stukotem pociągu i powolnymi dotykami ciepłej dłoni.

Zasnął i śniło mu się, że siedzi przy swoim własnym biurku w kwaterach, a dookoła rozciąga się dzika, pocięta bambusowymi drzewami dżungla. Po dżungli owej snuły się różne drapieżne zwierzęta, tygrysy, lwy, pantery, przemykając koło Q, ukryte, a jednocześnie znakomicie wyczuwalne. Drapieżniki krążyły dookoła biurka kwatermistrza, pomrukując do siebie, konspirując, czekając na odpowiedni moment do ataku...

Obudził się z westchnieniem, zrzucając sobie z ramion budrysówkę i niemal upuszczając Schrodingera i jego koc. Za oknami pociągu panowała całkowita ciemność. 007 nie było w przedziale.

Q przetarł oczy, ułożył kota w koszyku i raz dwa otworzył ponownie laptopa, usiłując uchwycić wątłe nitki przeczucia, które pozostały mu po śnie.

Materiały tak skrupulatnie przeglądane i kopiowane przez szpiega łączyła tylko jedna, jedyna, tak oczywista, że niemal widoczna osoba.

Kwatermistrz.

"Jestem głupcem, cha cha! Jestem tak głupi, że gdybym nie był wściekły, zapewne czułbym teraz wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu."

Bond wsunął się do przedziału i od razu usiadł obok Q. Miał pognieciony garnitur, rozchełstaną koszulę a jego buty wyglądały, jakby przeszedł w nich przez błotniste bagno.

"Musimy wysiąść na następnym przystanku." wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, wciąż z profesjonalnym, uprzejmym uśmiechem. "Ubierz się. Weź tylko laptopa, resztę zostaw."

"Mam zostawić netbooka, czytniki, ładowarki i moje dyski zewnętrzne? Nie ma takiej opcji...!" zaczął Q, ale Bond przysunął mu się do twarzy tak blisko, że jego oddech poruszył kwatermistrzowi grzywkę.

"Właśnie zlikwidowałem czterech najemników. Jest ich więcej, wiedzą, że jesteśmy w tym pociągu."

Q poczuł, jak żołądek opada mu w dół zimną, lodowatą bryłą. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w ślepia Bonda, nieco przekrwione, zdecydowane i przerażająco płaskie. Drapieżniki ze snu nagle wydały się bardzo bliskim i realnym wspomnieniem.

"Wezmę laptopa i kota."

"Kota zostaw."

"W życiu!..."

Przez moment Q miał wrażenie, że Bond uderzy go, ogłuszy, przerzuci sobie przez ramię i zrobi to co zawsze, niemożliwa ucieczka z oblężonego najemnikami pociągu. I miał tego dość, dość tajemniczej ewakuacji, pociągów, bielizny kupionej naprędce i gryzącego swetra. Bond drgnął, gdy Q zbliżył mu się do twarzy tak, że niemal dotykał nosem jego nosa.

"Teraz to ty posłuchaj mnie, 007. Wiem o co chodzi tym, którzy infiltrują MI6. Wiem czego chcą, jaki mają plan, jak ich namierzyć, złapać i usadzić tak, że cały świat zobaczy, że nie warto zadzierać z angielską agenturą. Wystarczy mi teraz zaciszna kafejka z internetem. Sam wszystko załatwię. Ty biegaj z pistoletem, strzelaj i uganiaj się za zbójami, a ja z moim kotem i laptopem dokończę całą rzecz."

"Świetny scenariusz. Niemniej jednak męczy mnie jedno, małe pytanie. Kto namierzy wroga, jeżeli cię zabiją?"

Q skrzywił się, zmarszczył brwi, ale wzroku nie spuścił. Niebieskie oczy Bonda niemal lśniły w półmroku przedziału, twarde i nieporuszone. Ten właśnie moment Schrodinger wybrał na serię jękliwych miauknięć i słabe, ale uparte drapanie w ściany koszyka. Elektryzujące napięcie, trzeszczące pomiędzy Q i Bondem zniknęło tak nagle jak się pojawiło.

Bond odchrząknął, przesunął dłonią po potarganych włosach po czym uśmiechnął się do Q półgębkiem.

"Jesteś cholernie uparty, kwatermistrzu."

"Jestem uparty i jestem geniuszem." potwierdził Q, wstając z fotela i pośpiesznie zawijając się w szalik. "I dlatego ten cały teatr, Japonia i Boliwia i inne były zainscenizowane tak, abym wyglądał na szpiega. Podejrzaną, chwiejną jednostkę, z dostępem do wszystkich informacji. To ja jestem ich celem, Bond. Ja! Czy raczej moja wiarygodność. Bardzo mi przykro, 007, powinienem zauważyć to wcześniej."

Twarz Bonda przez kilka chwil wyglądała jak maska wykutego w kamieniu sfinksa i Q przejąłby się tym, gdyby nie fakt, że pociąg właśnie zatrzymywał się na stacji.

Sprawnie zapakował laptopa, ładowarkę i wszystkie inne sprzęty elektroniczne, na koniec utykając ostrożnie Schrodingera głębiej w jego koszyku. Bond nie skomentował, zrobił ostatnią rundkę po wagonie, po czym wrócił do przedziału i tworząc sztuczny tłok zaczął eskortować Q do drzwi wyjściowych.

To było śmieszne. Nikogo tutaj nie było. Nawet M nie wiedział, gdzie się udają...

Koniec końców Q wysiadł z pociągu na stacji w Kyle of Lochalsh, z całym swoim elektronicznym sprzętem a także z kotem. Postawił kołnierz budrysówki na sztorc, zasłonił twarz kapturem i wmieszał się w tłum tak szybko, jak pozwalał mu na to koszyk Schrodingera. Gdy przepychał się do obleganego postoju taksówek usłyszał kilka strzałów, krzyki, ale wszystko wessane zostało przez tłum ludzi, wrzeszczących, panikujących i usiłujących jak najszybciej znaleźć się z dala od strzelaniny..

Q nie czekał na dalszy ciąg tego, cokolwiek Bond robił z napastnikami na platformach stacji kolejowej. Siłą wypchnął z taksówki wysiadającego do niej właśnie starszego pana, po czym zanurkował do wnętrza samochodu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

"Do najlepszej kawiarni w mieście, dobry człowieku." zakomenderował władczo, czując, jak trzęsą mu się nogi. "Niech się pan pospieszy, a objawię swoją hojność w napiwku."

Taksówkarz popatrzył na Q, na jego potargane włosy i kosz z miauczącym rozgłośnie Schrodingerem, i pokiwał głową.

"Się robi."

Kolejna seria strzałów rozległa się po stacji w Kyle of Lochalsh. Snajper, albo dwóch. Blisko, coraz bliżej. Q odetchnął głośno, gdy taksówkarz ruszył z piskiem opon, paląc gumy na chodniku.

Kyle of Lochalsh było małym, wyjątkowo ładnie usytuowanym miasteczkiem, składającym się z szeregów domków jednorodzinnych, dwóch rond, kościoła i głównej ulicy, będącej raczej szerszym deptakiem niż centrum. Wybrzeże zapełnione łodziami i niewielkimi statkami wychodziło na wspaniale oświetloną zachodnią stronę Inverness, gdzie jezioro Ness wąskim gardłem łączyło się z morzem. Kyle of Lochalsh połączone było z kolejnym miastem, Isle of Skye, za pomocą potężnego mostu Skye Bridge, i to tylko potwierdziło przypuszczenia Q. Bond ewakuował go do swojego starego domu, Skyfall Lodge. Stąd ta cała wyprawa do Szkocji, stąd pociągi, pośpiech i zero kontaktu z M.

Bond chciał mieć Q z dala od Londynu, sieci i całej rozgrywki, ale czemu?...

Coś go tknęło, jakiś podskórny głos kazał mu właśnie teraz użyć jeszcze raz Adrastei i sprawdzić... coś. Nie wiedział co, ale był wystarczająco wprawiony w bojach, aby wiedzieć, że w świecie informatycznym nie ignoruje się podskórnych głosów. Zwłaszcza tych, które przemawiają za pomocą aż zbyt wyraźnych kodów.

...nie może być!

Szpieg zalogowany był znowu w MI6, i aktywnie łączył się z kimś, przesyłając powoli, ale sukcesywnie protokoły danych.

Q rozpoznał połączenie internetowe, maskę sieciową i specjalny, zastrzeżony numer komórki, tak mocno obłożony zabezpieczeniami, że nie sposób było obejść. Ale Q potrafił je obejść, ponieważ to on sam zabezpieczenia tak ustawił. Na jej wyraźną prośbę o jakiś bardziej wysmakowany, bajerancki telefon.

Q wyciągnął komórkę w takim pośpiechu, że dwa razy ją upuścił i niemal wywrócił koszyk z kotem.

"Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał taksówkarz, ale Q już go nie słuchał. Drżącymi dłońmi wybrał numer 007.

"Halo? 007? Mamy sytuację awaryjną."

"A kiedy mamy jakąś inną sytuację? zapytał retorycznie Bond, po czym wykonał cztery zdecydowane strzały. Ktoś w oddali krzyknął. Sądząc z odgłosów 007 dalej brał udział w strzelaninie na stacji kolejowej i robił to ze zwykłą swadą i beztroską o dobra publiczne.

"007. Słuchaj. Ktokolwiek buszuje sobie po naszej sieci wykonał swój ruch. Właśnie przesyła dane do telefonu Moneypenny."

"Cholera... Q, możesz namierzyć telefon Moneypenny?"

"Już to robię ale nie jest to takie łatwe... Eve jest..." Q westchnął, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ekranu laptopa.

"Q?"

Telefon Moneypenny znajdował się w kafejce Costa, przed którą właśnie parkował taksówkarz.

"Nie jestem szpiegiem, James. Proszę, pamiętaj. Nie jestem szpiegiem i dlatego robię błędy..."

"Cholera Q! Co się tam wyrabia? Zaczynam się niepokoić o ciebie, a nie jest mi z niepokojem do twarzy..."

"Za późno na tłumaczenia. Jestem w jedynej w Kyle of Lochalsh Coście, James. Znajdź mnie."

Q rozłączył się i włożył telefon do kieszeni. Nie wyłączył laptopa, pozwalając Adrastei dalej wykonywać zaleconą pracę.

Costa w Kyle of Lochalsh mieściła się przy głównej ulicy miasteczka, która wyglądała raczej na spokojny, zaciszny deptak. Pustawo i spokojnie. Wystawy znanych sieciówek świeciły kolekcjami i reklamami, kafejki, puby, znajome, ale jakby mniejsze. Q odniósł wrażenie, że wszystko tutaj jest miniaturą, jest pomniejszone, spokojniejsze i bardziej przyjazne.

Zostawił suty napiwek taksówkarzowi i wyładował się z samochodu.

Niebo miało kolor czystego, ciemnego, intensywnego granatu. Powietrze było rześkie i ostre, robiło się coraz zimniej. Zanosiło się na śnieg.

Stanął przed Costą z niewytłumaczalnym spokojem i pustką w głowie. Ostatnia pułapka i wszystko się wyjaśni. Oby Andrestea sprawiła się tak dobrze, jak jej twórca.

Oszklone odrzwia ustąpiły przed Q łatwo, pomimo wywieszonej kartki, ogłaszającej, że "zamknięte".

Costa wyglądała na nie czynną, jedynie nikłe światło przy stolikach w głębi lokalu świadczyło o czyjejś obecności.

Q wszedł nieśpiesznie do przestronnego, wyludnionego lokalu i podążył na tyły kafejki. W środku pachniało obłędnie kawą i sernikiem, chociaż w zasięgu wzroku nie było nikogo. Postawił torby na długiej kanapie przy stoliku i usiadł, ustawiając troskliwie koszyk z Schrodingerem obok siebie i zakrywając śpiącego kota rąbkiem koca.

Zanim ją zobaczył najpierw usłyszał jej obcasy, stukające dźwięcznie po gumowym linoleum.

"Witaj, Q. Dzięki za smsa."

Moneypenny zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Była ubrana w krwistoczerwony płaszcz, czarny szalik i wesołą, włóczkową, wyciągniętą fantazyjnie czapkę. W rękach trzymała tacę z dwoma kawami i dużym talerzem sernika.

Najgorsze było to, że wyglądała tak samo jak przedtem, gdy przychodziła do Q oglądać głupawe komedie romantyczne, jeść zbyt tłustą chińszczyznę na wynos, pilnować kota. Jak przedtem, wtedy, gdy była przyjaciółką.

End

by Homoviator 11/13

Jeszcze dwa rozdziały, wrzucę w następny czwartek. Nie ma sensu ostatniego cliffhangera przewlekać. Chce dokończyć tego ff, aby zacząć inny projekt – I nie mogę się już go doczekać:) k

Komentarze jak zwykle karmią wena, chociaż zrozumiem, jeżeli nikt juz na tego bond fika nie czeka :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Aromat gorzkiej kawy

Roz.2.

Marzenia, cele i aromat gorzkiej kawy

Nie poddawaj się rozpaczy. Życie nie jest lepsze ani gorsze od naszych marzeń, jest tylko zupełnie inne.

Szekspir

Moneypenny rozdystrybuowała kawę i sernik ze swobodą wprawionej w bojach kelnerki, po czym usiadła na przeciwko Q. Zdjęła czapkę. Poprawiła włosy.

"007 sprawiał nam pewne problemy, ale w końcu wydostaliśmy cię spod jego skrzydeł."

"W końcu macie mnie, gdzie chcecie." przetłumaczył sobie Q, wyciągając śpiącego kota z koszyka. Zaspany Schrodinger otworzył ślepia niezadowolony, ale nie protestował, gdy kwatermistrz położył go sobie na kolanach.

To nie do wiary, jak blisko ustawili na niego sidła. Bardzo misternie tkane zadania, napisane tak, aby wybrał niebezpieczną odpowiedź. A on zawsze wybierał niebezpieczne odpowiedzi, bo nigdy nie przeszłoby mu przez myśl, że ktoś może aż tak głęboko infiltrować MI6, że może manipulując faktami oskarżyć kwatermistrza o status podwójnego agenta.

Nigdy nie przeszłoby mu przez myśl, że Moneypenny może być częścią sideł. Jego Moneypenny, przyjaciółka, pilnująca, aby jadł lunch, grająca z nim w Halo, wysłuchująca jego gadaniny... Oddychaj, powiedział mu kiedyś Bond. No więc oddychał.

"Chcieliście, abym zaczął jawić się szefostwu MI6 jako osoba niestabilna i niewiarygodna. Japonia, Boliwia, serwer z Hiszpanii, wszystko to miało na celu ukazanie mnie w złym świetle. Jako podwójnego szpiega, zaszytego tak głęboko w systemie, że dowodzącego całym systemem." Q był z siebie dumny, głos nie zawiódł go ani razu. "A gdy już się to stało, bo to się stało - stąd ta moja ewakuacja, chcieliście złożyć mi propozycję nie do odrzucenia."

"Widzę, że w końcu zorientowałeś się o co chodzi, ale nie trzeba być od razu agresywnym. Zawsze możesz odrzucić propozycję, Q." głos Moneypenny był miękki i zwodniczo łagodny, ale dźwięczała w nim stal. "Odrzuć naszą ofertę i staw czoła MI6, zmierz się z podejrzeniami Mallory`ego i rządu brytyjskiego. Życia ci nie starczy na przekonanie ich o swojej wiarygodności. To szpiedzy, zaufanie to u nas towar deficytowy. Raz nawalisz i już zawsze będziesz z tym żył. A ty zawsze wybierałeś ryzykowną, ha ha, _kreatywn__ą_drogę, w Japonii, w Boliwii, nawet teraz."

"Na pewno szefowie wysłuchają mnie, gdy wyłożę im jaką misterną pułapkę na mnie ustawiono." zaoponował Q i ustawił obok swojego talerza z sernikiem laptopa, po czym podniósł jego pokrywę. "Pozwolę sobie otworzyć i tak uruchomiony sprzęt elektroniczny. Nie masz nic przeciwko?"

"Nie. Nie mam." uśmiech Eve był wprost jadowity. Jak to się stało, że nie zauważył w niej tego jadu wcześniej? "Możesz spokojnie pobawić się swoimi zabawkami. W sytuacji, w której się znalazłeś, niewiele już możesz zrobić."

"Czemu to robisz, Eve? Dla pieniędzy?... Od jak dawna?"

Cholera, nie wytrzymał. Musiał zapytać i tym swoim długim jęzorem zdradzić się, zdradzić, jak bardzo bolała go myśl, że jego w sumie jedyna przyjaciółka tylko czekała na odpowiednią chwilę, aby odkryć swoje prawdziwe oblicze.

Eve nie wyśmiała go. Eve jedynie założyła ręce na piersi, oparła się o stolik, wzruszyła lekko ramionami i wpatrzyła się w szybę wystawową za plecami Q.

"Dobry szpieg nie pracuje dla pieniędzy. Dla pieniędzy pracują tylko źli szpiedzy a tych Amerykanie mają kilka dywizji. Nie, nie chodzi mi o pieniądze."

"A więc dlaczego?"

"Kobieta musi mieć swoje tajemnice."

Wiedział, że nie wyciągnie z niej nic więcej, chociaż wciąż miał nadzieję, że być może ujawni mu rąbek tajemnicy, da znak, że ktoś ją zmusza, że szantażuje... Ale Moneypenny wyprostowała się, poprawiła sobie szalik i spojrzała na Q trzeźwym wzrokiem wytrawnej agentki. Nawet, gdyby ktoś ją szantażował, nie pisnęłaby ani słowem. Nie było sensu naciskać.

Q odchrząknął i zmierzył się z twardym spojrzeniem Eve.

"Nie zwolnią mnie tylko dlatego, że działam czasami na własną rękę."

"Mój mały, kochany, naiwny kwatermistrzu." Moneypenny wyciągnęła rękę i pogładziła dłonią policzek Q. Drgnął, ale nie wycofał się, wciąż nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od swojej przyjaciółki-szpiega.

"W naszym fachu rzadko się kogoś zwalnia, Q. Jest na to cała procedura.. Najpierw cię zdegradują, nie od razu oczywiście. Powoli i subtelnie. Ograniczą ci dostęp do networku, potem podzielą między twoich współpracowników twoje obowiązki. W najgorszym wypadku znikniesz bez wieści, w najlepszym wylądujesz jako pomoc techniczna, w razie gdyby nawaliły drukarki."

Miała rację. Żeby ją cholera wzięła, miała rację i śmiała się mu w twarz. Już teraz wprowadzono Q ograniczenie dostępu do networku MI6, już teraz Mallory bez problemów daje mu wolne dni, ewakuuje go w bezpieczne miejsce i nie kontaktuje się nawet, cedując jego obowiązki na R. Proces erozji stanowiska kwatermistrza już się zaczął, zaczął się w zasadzie od jego porwania w sprawie niemożliwego kodu, a on zbyt zakręcony w swoim elektronicznym świecie nawet tego nie zauważył.

Nie był szpiegiem, był informatykiem. Pułapki bazujące na relacjach międzyludzkich i stosunkach międzynarodowych były dla niego dużo groźniejsze niż komputerowe zagrożenia.

Spojrzał na ekran netbooka. Adrastea wciąż działała, nawet szybciej niż normalnie. Costa musiała mieć dobre WiFi. Q pogłaskał nietypowo nieruchomego, naprężonego czujnie Schrodingera i zmierzył Moneypenny spokojnym wzrokiem.

"Ładnie to rozegraliście. Nie spodziewałem się, że mam szpiega aż tak blisko siebie."

"Dziękuję, starałam się jak mogłam." odpowiedziała z wystudiowaną skromnością Moneypenny, strzepując uwodzicielsko rzęsami. "Lubię cię, jesteś... miły. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że będziesz z nami współpracował, zamiast stawać okoniem i marnować sobie życie."

"Jestem miły, mówi szpieg, zaopatrujący mi lodówkę i okazjonalnie zjadający mi orzeszki w czekoladzie."

"Co mam ci rzec, Q?" Eve rozłożyła bezradnie ramiona i wydęła uroczo usta. "Jestem szpiegiem i nie jest mi z tego powodu przykro. A wierz mi, nie było łatwo zostać z tobą w bliskiej komitywie. Bond wciąż wchodził mi w paradę. Na szczęście podstarzały alkoholik erotoman nie zauważył gry ukrytej w grze. Powinnam go ustrzelić, kiedy mogłam. 007 jak zwykle ślepo słucha M, transportuje cię w sekretne miejsce, z dala od sieci, abyś nie mógł nic zrobić, gdy tymczasem oni zajmą się twoją sprawą."

Chciał powiedzieć, że kłamie, że łże, aby jeszcze bardziej zmieszać mu szyki. Ale nie mógł. Wszystko, co do tej pory się działo układało się w bardzo brzydką całość a wszelkie wydarzenia, gesty i osoby, dotychczas jawiące się w pozytywnym świetle, wyglądały na podwójnych agentów. Moneypenny, Bond, Mallory. Nie powinien nikomu ufać, nikomu poza swoimi kodami i swoimi programami.

Q odetchnął głęboko i wziął łyka kawy. Była gorzka i zdecydowanie zbyt mocna, ale nie osłodził jej. Gorycz pasowała mu do niewygodnej, obnażającej jego słabości sytuacji a on zawsze miał zacięcie filmowe i w momentach szczególnego napięcia odnosił wrażenie, że gra w filmie, a jego słowa to cytaty...

Skoro nosi się kostium kwatermistrza czasami trzeba odegrać jego rolę.

"Mógłbym cię zabić. Mam pistolet w kocu Schrodingera. " zauważył tonem lekkiej konwersacji Q i wbił łyżeczkę w sernik. Ciasto stanowiło idealny, słodki kontrast względem gorzkiej kawy.

Moneypenny roześmiała się dźwięcznie, odchylając głowę do tyłu i eksponując owiniętą wełnianym szalem szyję.

"Proszę bardzo. Pogrążysz się jeszcze bardziej." Moneypenny oparła twarz na dłoni, końcówka jej małego paznokcia wbiła się jej delikatnie w kącik ust. "Zaniepokojona aferą przyjaciółka podążyła za zdradzieckim kwatermistrzem a ten zabił ją z zimną krwią, pieczętując swój los! Dramat w trzech odsłonach, kupa plotek, zero konkretów. Już lepiej wysłuchaj naszej propozycji. Przynajmniej będziesz miał szansę zachować twarz."

"A więc jaka jest wasza propozycja?" chciał wiedzieć Q, nic sobie nie robiąc z kpin Eve i zjadając ze spokojem kolejny kawałek sernika. "I kim w zasadzie jesteście? Wolę usłyszeć to od ciebie, zanim sam was znajdę w sieci."

"Zawsze ufny w swoje siły, nawet w obliczu porażki." wymruczała Moneypenny, kiwając głową ze źle nieukrywanym politowaniem i dobrze ukrywanym podziwem. "Jesteśmy tym, co pozostało po organizacji Quantum, ale przeszliśmy pewną ewolucję. Nie ma agentury na świecie, która nie posiadałaby naszej czujki zaszytej głęboko w swoim systemie. Zajmujemy się koncernami... i rządami, które usiłują ograniczyć władzę koncernów. Przy czym mamy także inne zainteresowania, wojny o ropę na przykład."

"Ach tak. Zapewne macie dobrych informatyków."

"Dobrych, ale nie genialnych." Eve odsunęła swoją kawę i talerz z sernikiem, po czym pochyliła się nad stołem i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Q. "Pracuj dla nas. Zostań w MI6, rób to co zwykle, ale pracuj dla nas. Wygłuszymy szum dookoła twojej osoby. Mallory podda cię obserwacji, może stracisz stanowisko kwatermistrza i część uprawnień, ale jesteś na tyle naiwny i uroczy w swojej komputerowej obsesji, że prędzej czy później przestaną patrzeć ci na ręce. Zaaranżujemy parę akcji tak, abyś mógł udowodnić swoją wierność MI6. Co wybierasz, Nowy Jork, Madryt czy swojski Londyn? Jesteśmy bardzo elastyczni i zależy nam na współpracy z kimś tak zdolnym jak ty."

"Nie jestem szpiegiem, Eve." powiedział zdecydowanym tonem Q i ujął dłoń Moneypenny, zdejmując ją sobie z ramienia.

"To jest twoja największa wada!" sarknęła Eve, urażona najwyraźniej jego gestem. "Gdybyś był genialnym informatykiem i szpiegiem byłbyś niepokonany! A tak zagnaliśmy cię bez trudu w kozi róg! W niecałe sześć miesięcy! Niektóre organizacje infiltrujemy lata całe, aby dostać się aż tak głęboko!..."

"I właśnie dlatego zostanę tu, gdzie jestem." Q skubnął jeszcze kawałek sernika i popił kawą. Wzdrygnął się, gdy gorycz ponownie uderzyła mu po kubkach smakowych. "Moja największa wada to zarazem moja największa zaleta. Wcześniej tego nie widziałem. Teraz wiem, czemu stara M tak usilnie mnie windowała na to stanowisko..."

"...Ty..." Eve po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Q ją poznał, nie miała słów. Nie rozumiała, nie ogarniała. Trzeba jej było wyjaśnić.

To była piękna chwila. Cholera. Filmowa. Pusta kafejka, ustrojona świątecznymi ozdobami, nikłe światło paru przyciemnionych, bocznych lampek, mocny zapach świeżo zmielonej kawy. Kwatermistrz z kotem na kolanach i jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, pochyleni nad sernikiem, jakby był on planem kolejnej misji. Zaraz wszystko się objaśni, zaraz karty będą wyłożone na stół i nie będzie już odwrotu.

Gdyby Q miał cygaro to zapaliłby je teraz. Nawet, jeżeli w życiu nie palił a oczy zwykle drapały go okropnie od papierosowego dymu. Ta scena wymagała dymu z cygara, zaciągniętych rolet i muzyki.

"Pozwolisz, że włączę dźwięk, Eve?" Q uśmiechnął się na co Moneypenny zabębniła niecierpliwie palcami po blacie. Jej paznokcie pomalowane były na ciemno krwisty kolor.

"Proszę bardzo. Ale nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów. W sąsiednim budynku mam kilku snajperów."

"Czemu mnie to nie dziwi. Najpierw jednak, muzyka."

Kilka linijek kody, proste włamanie do sound systemu Costy i z głośników popłynęła muzyka z netbooka. _The Fragrance of Dark Coffee_ zakołysał wnętrzem osnutej intymną ciemnością kafejki. Za oknami właśnie zaczął sypiać pierwszy w tym roku, rzadki, uparty śnieżek.

"A teraz słuchaj, Eve. Wyjaśnię ci coś bardzo istotnego. Nie jestem szpiegiem." powiedział cicho Q powoli, jakby tłumaczył coś komuś wyjątkowo opornemu. "Jestem informatykiem. Najlepszym informatykiem, jakiego miałaś okazję spotkać w swoim niezwykle ciekawym życiu zdrajcy."

"Wielkie słowa." prychnęła Eve, nie przestając mierząc Q sondującym, świdrującym wzrokiem grającego na dwie strony podwójnego agenta. "Tymczasem twój network MI6 jest infiltrowany, twój dom razem z całym sprzętem zniszczony a ty jesteś ewakuowany w "bezpieczne miejsce", aby koledzy z MI6 mogli wydać na ciebie wyrok. Albo pójdziesz z nami, albo twoja kariera legnie w gruzach. Nie masz wyjścia, musisz się do nas przyłączyć. Bądź realistą."

"Bycie realistą to najczęściej wybierana droga prowadząca ludzi do przeciętności." Q czuł, że jego uśmiech jest brzydki, sztuczny. Nie lubił tego uśmiechu, nie lubił siebie w tej roli, ale nie mógł przestać. "Nie osiągnąłem swoich sukcesów kultywując przeciętność, Eve."

Oczy Moneypenny zwęziły się groźnie.

"Słucham?"

"Zbliżyłaś się do mnie, ale nie dałaś rady mnie zrozumieć jak widać. Widziałaś, wciąż widzisz, we mnie kogoś napakowanego marzeniami. O czym może marzyć geniusz, zamknięty dnie całe w siedzibach MI6?" zapytał retorycznie Q, jedną ręką głaszcząc kota, drugą sprawdzając, jak działa Adrastea. "O przyjacielu? Kocie? O wielkiej karierze? O jego imieniu, grzmiącym po korytarzach wszystkich rządów świata?"

Netbook wydał z siebie podłużny, okrągły dźwięk podwodnej sondy. Adrastea wykonała siedemdziesiąt pięć procent pracy. W tym samym momencie odezwała się komórka Eve. Moneypenny odczytała smsa. Jej twarz pobladła pod makijażem, ale jej maska zawodowo uśmiechniętej podwójnej agentki pozostała twardo na miejscu. Q westchnął.

"Pomyliłaś się, Eve. Nie jestem szarą myszką, ja po prostu lubię kolor szary. I nie mam marzeń, posiadam za to dość wyraźnie zarysowane cele."

"Wielkie słowa, masz coś na ich poparcie? Właśnie dostałam wiadomość, że serwery MI6 się... zacięły..."

"Zacięły się serwery. Cha! Tak nazwać to może jedynie moja ukochana, najstarsza w wydziale pomocnica Daniel." Q pokiwał głową i poprawił okulary. Śnieg za oknami Costy gęstniał z minuty na minutę, a z głośników nadal sączyła się mechata, mroczna muzyka Godota. Jeszcze raz powtórzył sobie, że się nie boi i nawet, jeżeli Moneypenny zdecyduje się zlikwidować go, załączone programy i jego własny, prywatny ukryty serwer dokończą dzieła.

"Od kiedy uruchomiłem Adresteę, robię dokumentację networku MI6. Całego, włącznie z waszymi sekretnymi, szpiegowskimi ścieżkami. Widać, kiedy ktoś loguje się za mnie w sieci, widać co robi i co przegląda. Widać, kiedy Mallory ściąga filmy porno naszym rządowym łączem i kiedy Alec nieoficjalnie przegrzebuje akta rosyjskich baronów narkotykowych. Wszystko widać, zamrożone, jak na dłoni. Każdego pracownika, każdego szpiega, naszego i cudzego. Fajna zabawka, prawda? Małe a cieszy."

"Adrastea?" zapytała powoli Moneypenny, zerkając to na Q to na swoją komórkę. "Nie miałeś tego ani w domowym komputerze ani w MI6."

"Jestem pracoholikiem. Czy to takie dziwne, że pracuję nad projektami na boku? Tam, gdzie nawet moi przyjaciele szpiedzy nie widzą?" kurcze, a jednak zadrżał mu głos. Odkaszlnął i równym, monotonnym tonem zaczął objaśnienia. " Adrastea do lustrzane odbicie systemu MI6. Jak już wspomniałem, nie mam marzeń a cele. Obecnie moim celem jest wyeliminowanie wszystkich szpiegów z naszej sieci. Aby tego dokonać zamrożę i zdejmę na parę godzin całą sieć MI6. Dokumentacja Adrastei pokaże, w których miejscach posiadamy szpiegów i doprowadzi nas do nich. Udowodni też Mallory`emu, że jestem wiarygodnym kwatermistrzem, którego próbowano wmanewrować."

"Blefujesz. Nie mógłbyś sobie ot tak zniszczyć swojego własnego systemu..."

"Jeżeli jest to jedyny sposób na udowodnienie mojej niewinności oraz na wyłapanie moli, które nas zaatakowały, zrobię to z uśmiechem na ustach." wyszczerzył zęby Q i zaklikał pośpiesznie po klawiaturze netbooka, po czym odwrócił ekran tak, aby Moneypenny mogła zobaczyć.

"Patrz. Rozwalam system."

Adrastea ukończyła dokumentację w stu procentach a niemożliwy kod zaczął odcinanie serwerów MI6. Najpierw zamrożony został Londyn, potem wszystkie placówki współpracujące z MI6 w Anglii. Następnie poleciała Francja, Niemcy, Hiszpania, w końcu cała Europa. Bardzo możliwe, że w tym właśnie momencie wybuchnęło coś w Zakazanym Mieście w Pekinie a elektryka w Białym Domu w Waszyngtonie czknęła, przepalając parę bardziej wrażliwych płyt głównych.

Gdy niemożliwy kod zamrażał współpracowników MI6 w Azji, zaczynając od Singapuru i Tokio, Q wziął ostatniego łyka stygnącej już kawy.

"Nie ma sytuacji bez wyjścia, może być tylko chwilowy zanik wyobraźni. Zburzę i na nowo postawię cały system. Cokolwiek tam u nas w sieci pływało, jakiekolwiek agentury i wolne organizacje, teraz są zamrożone. Jedną po drugiej dostarczę je M. Na pewno się ucieszy."

"...Tyyy..."

"Twoi szefowie są w Chinach, Australii i USA. Właśnie zacięły im się serwery, jak to malowniczo ujęłaś." Q pochylił się nad blatem stołu, odpychając od siebie netbooka i przysuwając twarz do twarzy Moneypenny. Była wściekła i jej złość dała mu satysfakcję.

"Jestem najmłodszym kwatermistrzem MI6 nie przez przypadek. Jestem unikatowy pod każdym względem. I nie da się mnie zastąpić jak byle szpiega... jak ciebie, Eve."

Krótki, ostry dźwięk i odgłos kruszącego się szkła. Przerażająco precyzyjny strzał snajpera zniszczył netbooka, roztrzaskując mu całą pokrywę. Schrodinger z sykiem uciekł z objęć swojego pana i skrył się gdzieś pod stołami, pomrukując gniewnie. Q odetchnął głęboko, usiłując uspokoić kołatające nerwowo serce. Szyba wystawowa Costy pękła dramatycznie, tworząc mu za plecami asymetryczną, szklaną pajęczynę.

Moneypenny wciąż patrzyła z bliska na Q, w jej oczach migotało coś zimnego, drapieżnego. Jej pytanie, nawet niewypowiedziane, zawisło między nimi jak pajęcza nić.

Co teraz, geniuszu?

"Chyba nie sądzisz, że wszedłbym w paszczę lwa z netbookiem, na którym miałbym Adrasteę." wycedził Q przez zaciśnięte zęby. "Adrastea jest bezpiecznie rozsiana na moich dwunastu serwerach w dwunastu krajach i dalej pracuje. Ten netbook nie był mi potrzebny, był potrzebny tobie. Abyś zobaczyła jak wprowadziłem maszynę w ruch i zrozumiała, ignorantko. Proces został zainicjowany. Nie spełniłaś swojego zadania Eve, twój rekonesans odnośnie mojej osoby był felerny. Zlikwidują cię. "

Moneypenny poruszyła dziwnie dłonią. Q skulił się odruchowo, zasłonił, ale kolejny strzał snajpera nie padł. Po chwili z drugiego piętra budynku na przeciwko Costy ktoś wyleciał z hukiem, wraz z oknem i czymś co wyglądało jak stolik. Nieszczęśnik wylądował na masce samochodu, który odezwał się od razu przenikliwym, rozgłośnym piskiem alarmu antywłamaniowego.

Q zaśmiał się bez tchu, rozcierając dłońmi piekące policzki.

"Bond dopadł twoich snajperów jak się zdaje. Zawsze w niego wierzyłem."

Moneypenny zerwała się z krzesła. Z okien budynku na przeciwko wyleciało kolejnych dwóch snajperów, którzy tym razem wylądowali na chodniku. Eve spojrzała mściwie na Q, jej twarz wykrzywiona strasznie. Nie wiadomo skąd w jej dłoni znalazł się nagle mały, poręczny rewolwer. Wersja kobieca. Q znał tą broń, sam ją zaprojektował na potrzeby agentek.

Na jedną, jedyną, przerażającą chwilę stanęło mu serce. Pożałował, że nie pożegnał się z nikim... że nie ma się w sumie z kim pożegnać...

Czwarty snajper, nieprzytomny, został wypchnięty z drzwi wejściowych budynku, a tuż za nim pojawił się bardzo zły, parujący wściekłością Bond, w rozchełstanej budrysówce i bez czapki. Eve strzeliła a Q zanurkował pod stół, chowając głowę w ramionach. Coś ukąsiło go boleśnie w łopatkę, ale na fali adrenaliny i ogólnego poczucia, że to tylko film, padł na czworaka i odpełzł tak szybko jak tylko mógł w kierunku baru. Eve strzeliła jeszcze raz, rozwalając szklane półki za barem, a następnie odwróciła się i bezceremonialnie rzuciła się ku tylnym wyjściom. Chwilę później dało się słyszeć oddalający się ryk silnika samochodowego. Mercedes. Eve zawsze lubiła mercedesy...

I zawsze wiedziała, kiedy się wycofać przed szarżującym, rozwścieczonym Bondem.

Q oklapnął bez siły na podłodze za barem. Przeżył. Nieprawdopodobne.

"Q!"

Bond wparował do Costy i przy dźwiękach łamiących się krzeseł i tłuczących się filiżanek dopadł kwatermistrza. Q wyszczerzył się do niego, pomimo bólu ramienia i kawałków szkła, zaplątanych mu we włosach.

"Oto co cenię w mężczyznach... Punktualny... i uzbrojony."

Bond przewrócił oczyma, po czym uklęknął przy Q i obmacał go pośpiesznie po głowie, szyi, klatce piersiowej.

"Wszystko w porządku z tobą?"

"Tak... jakby..."

Dla Bonda musiała to być wystarczająca odpowiedź, ponieważ natychmiast wyprostował się i popędził na tyły kafejki, z kamienna twarzą i bronią gotową do strzału. Szukał innych snajperów, albo Moneypenny. No cóż, nikogo nie znajdzie. Quantum nie było w stanie skorumpować kwatermistrza, Eve zawaliła swoją misję podwójnej agentki i salwowała się ucieczką, a serwery MI6 zamroziły wszystkie możliwe połączenia, w tym także te nieautoryzowane, szpiegowskie. Q zaśmiał się bez tchu, strzepnął z siebie szklane odłamki i spróbował usiąść. Nie dał rady.

Oczywiście, Moneypenny musiała go postrzelić w już wcześniej postrzelone ramię. Masz ci los.

Odpłynął na chwilę, ponieważ następną rzeczą jaką zobaczył, był Bond usiłujący wywabić Schrodingera z jego bezpiecznego miejsca pod stołem. Najwyraźniej kot nie chciał współpracować. Q jęknął protestująco, gdy Bond nie bawiąc się dłużej w uprzejmości chwycił Schrodingera za kark i pomimo ogłuszających wrzasków i pazurów, wyszarpnął go spod stołu.

"James... koc... kocem..."

Bond jednym płynnym ruchem złapał koc i zakrył nim panikujące, gryzące i drapiące w szale zwierzę.

Schrodinger został upakowany do kosza, następnie Bond pomógł Q wstać i zadzwonił po taksówkę. Q skulony oparł się o blat, na którym wciąż stał jego niedojedzony sernik. Nie wiedział co czuje, ani co myśli. Był skołowany, dyszał, nie mógł złapać tchu a wszystko dookoła niego wirowało i podrygiwało i chyba stracił przytomność, bo gdy otworzył oczy okazało się, że jest w taksówce i razem z Bondem prują imponującą prędkością przez uśpione Kyle of Lochalsh.

Taksówkarz bąkał coś o zakrwawionej tapicerce, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Bond, ponieważ właśnie coś mówił i niezwykle się w to wczuwał, a Q, ponieważ ciężko mu było oddychać i ogólnie zebrać myśli.

"Czekałeś na mnie, nawet gdy wiedziałeś, że nie mamy ze sobą łączności? To szalone! Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że przybędę na czas, wariacie!"

Bond mówił, gderał, gadał, wypowiadał wielkie, nabrzmiałe sensem, bardzo ważne słowa. Q, wsparty na ramieniu 007 przyciskał szalik do dziwnie znieczulonego, pustego miejsca pod obojczykiem i patrzył na agenta z obolałym, zmęczonym uśmiechem.

"Pracuję z tobą już dość długo... James... Wiem, jaki masz timing... No, a poza tym... byłem dobrej myśli."

Bond spojrzał na Q jak na wariata.

"Czemu?"

"Zawsze jestem dobrej myśli, James." Q uśmiechnął się zeschniętymi wargami. "Bo po co być złej?"

Bond otworzył usta, najwyraźniej w celu wyprodukowania kolejnych wielkich słów, ale Q skulił się i jęknął. Znieczulone, postrzelone miejsce pod obojczykiem odezwało się ostro i nagle przestało być znieczulone. Coś obrzydliwie przesunęło się w ramieniu Q, a potem... rozerwało się z okropnym dźwiękiem pękającej chrząstki. Miał wrażenie, że krew leje mu się z rany na ramieniu ciurkiem, i nie jest to zwykła, wodnista ciecz, a ciało, jego własne ciało wylewało się ze środka na zewnątrz mocną, gęstą, czerwoną strugą. Bond mówił coś dalej, ale już nie do Q, a jego głos brzmiał... dziwnie.

Rzeczywistość odsunęła się, niepostrzeżenie i znienacka, pozostawiając za sobą fioletowo granatowe niebo nad Kyle of Lochalsh, upstrzone wirującymi płatkami śniegu.

/

Obudził się w szpitalu i długą chwilę wpatrywał się w sufit. Nic go nie bolało, a gęsta, mulista wata, wypełniająca mu szczelnie głowę wskazywała na to, że tak, naładowany był po nozdrza lekami przeciwbólowymi. Czuł się jak dziecko w dzień bożego narodzenia, jakby czekał na niego ogromny prezent i za chwile, już za moment, będzie mógł go rozpakować.

Nie pamiętał czemu miałby się tak czuć.

Za oknami był wciąż ciemno, wciąż także padał drobny, mały śnieżek.

"Obudziłeś się wreszcie."

Na krześle, obok łóżka Q siedział Bond i trzymał w rękach całe naręcze cienkich, wydrukowanych niechlujnie kartek. Wyglądał, jakby nie spał miesiąc. Wciąż był ubrany w budrysówkę.

"Niezłego stracha nam napędziłeś. Arteria ci strzeliła w drodze do szpitala, straciłeś dużo krwi." Bond odłożył dziwaczne kartki na parapet i przysunął się do Q bliżej na plastikowym, tanim krześle. Jego błękitne oczy były zmęczone, zaczerwienione na powiekach i łagodne. "Jak tam, kwatermistrzu? Wzywać medyków?"

Q łypnął na Bonda złym wzrokiem, ale gdy otworzył usta wydobył się z nich jedynie suchy charkot. Bond wstał, podszedł pośpiesznie do stolika przy drzwiach. Gdy wrócił podsunął Q pod nos filiżankę pełną wody.

"Nawet nie usiłuj protestować. Po prostu pij jak dają."

Q nie protestował. Nie miał siły. Woda smakowała jak ciepła, stojąca już jakiś czas w temperaturze pokojowej kranówka i była najwspanialszym napojem, jaki Q kiedykolwiek pił. Bond odsuwał co chwila filiżankę, nic sobie nie robiąc z niezadowolonych fuknięć kwatermistrza.

"Powoli. Nie po to holowałem cię przez całą Szkocję, żebyś mi się teraz utopił we filiżance. Poza tym ktoś musi uprzątnąć ten bałagan."

"Jak?..." wycharczał Q, opadając na poduszki i mierząc Bonda skołowanym wzrokiem. "Kiedy?... status?"

"Zamroziłeś wszystkie komputery, serwery, wszystkie networki, z którymi związana jest MI6."

To by wyjaśniało poczucie, że czeka na niego wspaniały, bożonarodzeniowy prezent. Q zawsze skrycie marzył, żeby raz na zawsze rozwalić połatany system MI6 i zobaczyć, co się stanie. Nigdy nie miał okazji tego zrobić. Aż do teraz.

Ha.

"Mallory dostał białej gorączki i to samo w sobie jest niezłym wyznacznikiem twojego sukcesu. Obecnie M spaceruje po korytarzu i za pomocą czterech telefonów usiłuje wytłumaczyć się przed grubymi rybami. Zepsułeś system, Q, chyba ci to potrącą z dniówki."

"Mallory jest tutaj?"

Bond uśmiechnął się zjadliwie, po czym odstawił pustą już filiżankę na papierach, zalegających na parapecie.

"Pewnie, że M tu jest. Zrobiłeś niezłą popelinę. Mallory przyleciał tutaj swoim prywatnym samolotem z całą eskortą i paradą informatyków-idiotów, nie potrafiących sobie poradzić z twoim małym sekretnym projektem. Uziemiłeś MI6 i osiem największych agentur na świecie. Khe khe. W Coście, w Kyle of Lochalsh. Khe khe."

Tak. Q dokładnie tego właśnie dokonał. Wyswobodził się z pułapki Quantum, wymknął się przyjacielsko podstawionej podwójnej agentce, zamroził szpiegów przemykających mu po networku i raz na zawsze pokazał światu, co to znaczy zadrzeć z kwatermistrzem MI6.

Zaśmiałby się, gdyby miał na to siłę.

"Obiecałeś... że nie będziesz krytykował... moich rozwiązań taktycznych, Bond."

"Już zacząłeś mówić mi James, nie zaprzepaszczajmy tego." niebieskie oczy Bonda śmiały się, zmęczone i łagodne." Poza tym niczego nie obiecywałem."

"Więc co to... twoje... khe khe... oznacza?"

"Ogromną cierpliwość z mojej strony." Bond wsparł się ramieniem o poduszki Q i popatrzył na niego z bliska. Pachniał środkami antyseptycznymi, kawą i świeżym śniegiem, i można było poczuć się przy nim tak bezpiecznie i spokojnie...

"Hej, Q, nie śpij. Jak już mówiłem, z ogromną cierpliwością powstrzymywałem Mallory`ego od wybudzenia cię i zaciągnięcia za frak do Londynu, abyś przywrócił system. Ale nie dam rady dłużej. Musisz z nim porozmawiać."

"Nieeee chceeeee..." zaczął marudnym głosem Q, ale Bond położył mu dłoń na policzku i pogłaskał ostrożnie. Jego ręka była mocna, żylasta i wyjątkowo ciepła.

"Zmuś się. Od ośmiu godzin cały ten internetowy majdan stoi w miejscu. Jeszcze trochę i jakaś żyłka Mallory`emu pójdzie i będziemy musieli szukać nowego M."

Mallory, jak się okazało, miał w sobie na tyle kurtuazji, że ze swoim wielkim wejściem poczekał, aż Q wypije kolejną filiżankę wody i odwiedzi łazienkę.

"Cholera, M! To już nawet nie pukasz jak komuś do izolatki wchodzisz?" chciał wiedzieć Bond, pomagając Q na powrót położyć się na łóżku. "Daj młodemu złapać oddech."

"Nie mamy czasu na kolejne oddechy." skwitował chłodno Mallory i zmierzył Bonda nieruchomym spojrzeniem. Przez długą chwilę obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie i Q odniósł szczególne wrażenie, że za chwilę złapią się za łby. Nic takiego oczywiście się nie stało. Mallory odwrócił wzrok pierwszy, podsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok łóżka kwatermistrza.

"Opowiadaj, co się stało. Swoimi słowami, bez terminologii komputerowych. Krótko i węzłowato."

I Q opowiedział. Wszystko. O zawsze wesołej, pomocnej, skłonnej do żartów Moneypenny, która okazała się szpiegiem, o organizacji Quantum, która chociaż przeszła transformację wciąż istniała i całkiem sprawnie infiltrowała wiele agentur euroamerykańskich. Opowiedział o planie, mającym na celu uczynić kwatermistrza MI6, osobę z najwyższymi kompetencjami i uprawnieniami, szpiegiem, i o tym, jak w desperacji kwatermistrz ów zamroził cały system, aby udowodnić, że jest wiarygodny a network MI6 jest jak sito i siedzi w nimi całkiem spora ilość ukrytych, osadzonych głęboko moli.

Opowiadał, tłumaczył i mówił, aż się zmęczył, aż krople potu pojawiły mu się na czole a zabandażowane tym razem od łokcia po pierś ramię zaczęło tętnić palącym, obrzydliwym bólem rozprutego ciała. Ale nie mógł przestać, mówił, musiał wytłumaczyć...

"Zdrada nigdy nie jest jedną chwilą. To szereg sekwencji, szereg wyborów, ukazujących brak... dziurę, w której lojalność przestaje działać. Ustawili przede mną wybory a ja wybierałem nie zastanawiając się, jak to wygląda z boku."

Mallory słuchał Q z nieczytelną miną dyplomaty. Bond nie słuchał, tylko znowu poszedł i przyniósł kwatermistrzowi kolejną filiżankę wody. Q wyjął mu ją ostrożnie z dłoni i owinął wokół niej palce. Drżały mu ręce.

"Wszystko było zaplanowane tak, aby skierować na mnie podejrzenie o bycie szpiegiem. Od momentu, w którym porwano mnie dla zdobycia kodu, przez wyprawę do Tokio, gdzie przypadkiem spotkaliśmy pięciu innych szpiegów. Wszystkie te przypadki były ustawione tak, żebym wykonywał jak najwięcej podejrzanych, nieautoryzowanych ruchów." Q zaśmiał się zdławionym głosem, czując, jak zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. "I ja je wykonałem, bo taką mam pracę. Nie mogę zawsze czekać na twoje decyzje, Mallory. Tylko zwykle nie podejmuję ich w tak skomasowany sposób. Cholera, ja naprawdę nie nadaję się na szpiega! Najpierw udowodniono, że mój niemożliwy kod jest tak samo niebezpieczny jak przydatny dla MI6. Potem w Tokio zainscenizowano wszystko tak, jakbym czterech szpiegów współpracowało ze mną, a piąty usiłował mnie zabić. Zawiadomiłem cię za późno, M. Następnie zostawiono hiszpański serwer, abym w nieoficjalny sposób zaczął swoje własne śledztwo i ja to zrobiłem. Ale popełnili błąd. Nie sądzili, że wykryję ich w naszym systemie... że mam lustrzaną kopię systemu, Adrasteę..."

"Wiemy, że nie jesteś szpiegiem, Q." powiedział powoli Mallory, w jego oczach współczucie, w jego dłoniach mały, kompaktowy laptop. Nagrywał. Całą tą konwersacje nagrywał i nawet się z tym nie krył.

Q wykrzywił brzydko twarz.

"Och naprawdę? Bo ja, gdybym nie był sobą, wdziałbym siebie jako jednostkę dość niestabilną. To było jak sprawdzian. Test. Stawiano mnie przed wieloma wyborami a ja zawsze wybierałem opcję podejrzaną. Przekopiowałem wszystkie dane z mojego laptopa w Tokio... aby Bond nie mógł się do nich włamać... Minister i sekretarka... z powiązaniami z Quantum... nieoficjalnie przeczytałem twoje maile, M. Nie wiesz nic o moim dostępie do twojej skrzynki, o hiszpańskim serwerze... o naszej małej boliwijskiej przygodzie... moim domu, wyjętym spod nadzoru MI6..."

Q umilkł, zamknął oczy. Poczuł, jak Bond ostrożnie wyjmuje mu z rąk filiżankę i dotyka mu policzka, czoła. Lekko. Szybko. Q uchylił niemrawo powieki, nagle odkrywając, że ważą tonę a on chyba za chwilę zaśnie. Albo zwymiotuje. Albo oba na raz.

Mallory odchrząknął niewygodnie.

"I to wszystko po to, żeby ukazać, że jesteś niewiarygodny?" zapytał ostrożnie, ze współczującą miną i bardzo niewspółczującym, nerwowo podrygującym kolanem. Q spojrzał najpierw na kompaktowy laptop Mallory`ego a potem na samego M. Skinął głową, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Miał wrażenie, że wciąż czuje smak gorzkiej kawy z Costy.

"Niewiarygodność kwatermistrza MI6... to dość istotna... rzecz. Ten sprawdzian lojalności musiał być prowadzony przez kogoś... komu na rękę jest osłabienie MI6... Nie mów, że tego nie widzisz... MI6 jest osłabione, gdy jego kwatermistrz... jest ewakuowany... podejrzany... odsunięty od wszystkiego..."

"Niezwykle misterny i pracochłonny plan." słowa Mallory`ego były ciche i płaskie, i coś w nich sprawiło, że Q podniosły się włosy na karku. Nie zaprzeczył. M nie zaprzeczył, że ewakuowali kwatermistrza, ponieważ podejrzewali go o zdradę. No tak... w sumie, czego można się było spodziewać...

"Misterny plan, owszem, pracochłonny nie tak bardzo... Mają dostęp do sieci MI6, z takimi danymi można było łatwo zaaranżować zjazd szpiegów w Tokio, ich eliminację, pogoń w La Paz, wybuch mojego mieszkania..." głos Q drgnął, załamując się. Odchrząknął, poszukał wzrokiem Bonda. 007 stał przy oknie, z wystudiowanym spokojem przyglądając się rozmowie.

"Masz moją torbę, James?... Tą co miałem w Coście?"

"Mam nawet twój przestrzelony netbook." uśmiechnął się Bond. "I kota. Ale kot został w szatni."

Nastąpił krótki moment zawahania, w którym Bond pomógł Q usiąść na łóżku, podał mu jego torbę ze sprzętem elektronicznym i jak jastrząb, wypatrujący królika, śledził spowolnione ruchy kwatermistrza. Q był słaby jak pisklę i nie miał nawet energii zdenerwować się na takie pokazy nadopiekuńczości. Mozoląc się pootwierał kieszenie i zamki w torbie. Wszystko było na miejscu, nic nie zginęło. Q wyjął dwa kable, pendrive`a i jeden dysk zewnętrzny, po czym podłączył je do kompaktowego laptopa M.

"Nikt nie wiedział o Adrastei. Dzięki niej wykryłem szpiega i dzięki niej mogę odtworzyć i postawić na nowo cały system MI6. To znaczy, nie cały. Miejsca zainfekowane przez szpiegów z innych agentur zostawiam zamrożone, chcę ich... dorwać... chcę..." Q zamilknął, oblizał spierzchnięte usta i zmarszczył nos. "Zainicjuję proces, pokażę wam tabelę postępu a potem... zemdleję, ok? Mam... mroczki przed... oczyma... Uch..."

"Adrastea to twój kolejny nieoficjalny projekt?" zapytał Mallory, ignorując subtelnie słowa Q. Delikatnie odebrał od kwatermistrza swojego kompaktowego laptopa, uważnie obserwując to, co działo się na ekranie.

"Tak... Muszę... mieć nieoficjalne projekty... chociażby na taką okazję... R będzie wiedziała, co dalej zrobić z Adrasteą... to, co zostanie zamrożone zostawcie... sam się tym muszę zająć..."

Zakręciło mu się w głowie i przez chwilę nie było do końca jasne, gdzie jest góra a gdzie dół. Zacisnął powieki i ponownie otworzył oczy, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć szaroczerwony wir migoczących mroczków. Bond powiedział coś ostrym głosem, Mallory coś ostrym głosem odpowiedział, a potem ktoś złapał Q za ramiona i położył na poduszkach, przykrywając po brodę sztywnym jak blacha plisowana, wykrochmalonym prześcieradłem.

Ktoś zaklął, ktoś trzasnął drzwiami z odpowiednią siłą, a potem w szpitalnym pokoiku zapadła błoga cisza.

"Wszystko będzie dobrze. Możesz teraz spać. Albo stracić przytomność. Wybór należy do ciebie." odezwał się gdzieś bardzo, bardzo blisko niski, chropowaty głos Bonda a ciężka, ciepła dłoń spoczęła na czole Q upewniająco. "Powiedz tylko, co z Moneypenny..."

"James... Jesteś jedyną osobą... przyjazną w tym całym burdelu... Nie psujmy tego..." wychrypiał Q, po czym westchnął i przestał walczyć z opadającymi sennie powiekami.

Może mu się wydawało, ale zanim odpłynął w pokręcone od leków przeciwbólowych sny usłyszał jeszcze krótki, mrukliwy śmiech Bonda.

/

Nie nadawał się do dalszych podróży. Miał rozwalone ramię, kula przeszła mu równo pod łopatką i obojczykiem, ale niestety, zawadziła o płuco. Był napakowany lekami przeciwbólowymi, czekał na kolejną transfuzję krwi i być może, chociaż nie na pewno, na operację... Mallory nie był zachwycony, ale w drodze wyjątku nie zawlekł kwatermistrza, kopiącego i krzyczącego z powrotem do Londynu, tylko zezwolił mu na pozostanie w szpitalu Kyle of Lochalsh. Q wątpił, czy miałby siły na kopanie i krzyki. Był wyczerpany, wyzuty z sił i wymięty bardziej, niż wtedy, gdy na trzecim roku włamał się dla zabawy do amerykańskiej bazy danych pewnego handlującego bronią koncernu. Zacierał za sobą ślady całe dwadzieścia trzy godziny bez przerwy dłuższej niż pięć minut. Później nauczył się, że jest zbyt dobry, aby ktokolwiek go odnalazł, a tym bardziej namierzył. Jeszcze później nauczył się mimo wszystko nie zostawiać za sobą śladów, nieważne, czy ktoś był w stanie go wytropić czy nie.

Około południa Q zaczął odczuwać dość przykry ból w okolicach obojczyka więc podano mu morfinę i dopiero wtedy pozwolono mu poprowadzić telekonferencję z R.

"Jak zaczniesz widzieć różowe słonie daj znać. Rozłączymy cię, żebyś się nie kompromitował. " dogryzał Bond, ale pomimo szorstkich słów jego dłonie były łagodne, gdy pomagał Q usiąść na łóżku i przygotować się do rozmowy z jego wydziałem.

"Pracuję w MI6, James... Widuję różowe słonie na co dzień... Czasami jeździ na nich królowa angielska..."

Podczas krótkiej, ale intensywnej telekonferencji R została poinstruowana, jak zastąpić system MI6 Adrasteą. Kilka znajomych twarzy z wydziału Q przemykało za plecami R, życząc kwatermistrzowi powrotu do zdrowia i wyrażając zawód, że M tak męczy ich szefa.

Mallory nie mówił nic, tylko od czasu do czasu wysyłał smsy i zerkał na Bonda. James odpowiadał mu pogodnym, jasnym spojrzeniem skrytobójcy. Q powinien się tym zmartwić, albo co najmniej się nad tym zatrzymać, ale nie mógł. Był w kompletnej, morfinowej zgodzie z wszechświatem. Nic go nie bolało, był w stanie wykonać głęboki wdech bez kaszlu, było cudownie.

Kiwając się lekko na poduszkach i zapominając czasem, o czym mówi Q wyjaśnił R, że z zamrożonymi w networku MI6 szpiegami chce rozprawić się sam. Sam i tylko sam skopie im ich cybernetyczne tyłki, że nie będą wiedzieli jak włączyć maszynę komplikacyjną. I nie musi do tego wracać do Londynu, wystarczy mu do tego jeden, przyzwoity laptop i stałe łącze.

Kimkolwiek były te mole nie mogły zatrzeć za sobą śladów, nie mogły się też wycofać. Q postanowił wyłapać je grupami, grupa azjatycka, amerykańska, grupa wschodnio europejska. Quantum i zdradziecka, podstępna, oby jej kij w oko Moneypenny byli osobną grupą. Dlaczego? Bo tak. Należało wyłapać grupy moli, ale mole Quantum były najniebezpieczniejsze... jak się już wszystkie brudy zlokalizuje należałoby jak najszybciej wdrożyć odpowiednie procedury jako odpowiedź na pogwałcenie elektronicznych zasad międzynarodowego koegzystowania ze sobą agentur na całym świecie.

"Ale do tego kwatermistrz nie musi wracać do Londynu." zauważył uprzejmie Bond. M spojrzał na niego z zaciśniętymi wąsko ustami.

"Będzie lepiej, jak Q zostanie na tydzień, dwa w Skye. Ze mną. Po takim pokazie siły wszystkie kraje pierwszego i drugiego świata będą chciały go wypróbować. Zanim cały glob ziemski zdecyduje się ponownie zaatakować naszego kwatermistrza dajmy mu najpierw odpocząć."

"Jestem zdrowy... mogę jechać do Londynu... nie mam już co prawda domu i majtek, i muszę wykombinować sobie nowy dom, no i majtki, ale... ale... I nie mówcie o mnie przy mnie!... Jakby mnie tu nie było!" wybuchnął Q, po czym rozkaszlał się i opadł bezsilnie na poduszki, sapiąc nieprzystojnie i pocąc się jak mysz. "Morfiny! Dajcie mi morfiny i nie przestawajcie mi jej dawać, dopóki nie zakrzyknę earl greya!"

Bond spojrzał znacząco na Mallory`ego a Mallory westchnął z rezygnacją.

"Zabierz go do Skye. Macie tydzień."

"Dziękuję, M."

Q miauknął rozpaczliwie, gdy Bond zabrał mu laptopa. James, nieporuszony jego płaczliwymi prośbami o oddanie urządzeń komunikacji mobilnej, pożegnał się zdawkow wyłączył komputer, skutecznie kończąc niefortunną telekonferencję.

"Zabrałeś mi laptopa... i ramię mnie boli... i mówię bez sensu..." pożalił się Q Bondowi, czując jak wzbierają mu łzy w oczach. "Bez laptopa i bez sensu... jestem do niczego..."

"Nie jesteś do niczego." obwieścił z mocą Bond, po czym odrobinę zbyt mocno odłożył komputer na parapecie i wezwał pielęgniarkę.

/

Po południu lekarze orzekli, że Q nie wymaga operacji, ale gdy tylko pojawią się jakiekolwiek objawy infekcji górnych dróg oddechowych, ma wracać do szpitala. Nie za bardzo chcieli Q wypisać, ale naburmuszony Mallory, zanim wrócił do Londynu, wymógł to na nich.

"Tydzień, 007. Nie więcej. Do widzenia."

"Pewnie, pewnie, Mallory, do widzenia."

Q nie słuchał już docinków Bonda i M. Całą drogę na wyspę Isle of Skye, aż do posiadłości Skyfall przespał, ułożony wygodnie na tylnych siedzeniach wynajętego przez Bonda samochodu. Schrodinger w swoim koszyku zajmował miejsce na przodzie auta, obok 007, i mrukotał od czasu do czasu trwożnie.

Skyfall było dużą, starą posiadłością, wyglądającą na opuszczone, zapadłe zamczysko jakiś dzikich szkockich górali, którzy co prawda wybudowali sobie z boku posiadłości kapliczkę, ale i tak o północy czcili pogańskie bóstwa gór i rzek. Kiedyś to musiał być ładny dom, ciekawy, ale teraz był jedynie mglistym, niewyraźnym wspomnieniem swojej dawnej świetności.

Bond nie powinien posiadać Skyfall, nie było tego w jego aktach, w żadnych papierach... Rozkojarzony, znieczulony Q dał się poprowadzić do bocznego wejścia posiadłości, senny, nieważki i okropnie zmarznięty w swojej budrysówce. Nawet gryzący sweter mu nie przeszkadzał. Widoki w Skyfall były piękne, rozległe wzgórza, fioletowe wrzosowiska, poszarpane skalne klify morskie, ale wiało tutaj jak cholera...

"Potem obejrzysz sobie posiadłość. Teraz chodźmy się rozgrzać." powiedział przyciszonym głosem Bond i objuczony dwoma walizkami, torbą z laptopem i koszykiem Schrodingera poprowadził Q do wejścia. Duże, ciężkie, kute odrzwia otworzyły się niechętnie, wpuszczając ich do pachnącego kurzem i naftaliną domostwa.

Korytarze wionęły kamiennym chłodem starych piwnic, pamiętających osiemnasty wiek. Gdy Bond włączył światło płaskie, zgrzebne, proste żarówki oświetliły prowizorycznie wiekową przestrzeń. Jedynie dwa korytarze posiadały podłogę wyłożoną dywanami. Wysokie, strome schody na piętro wydawały się nieużywane, a wszystkie kable, elektryka i bezpieczniki centrowały się przy masywnych, dębowych drzwiach, przy których stały dwie drewniane, grubo ciosane ławy. Kuchnia, pomyślał ze zdziwieniem Q. Nigdy nie sądził, że Bond, bywalec najdroższych restauracji, smakosz i esteta, urządzi sobie swoją własną kuchnię w stylu wiejskim.

"Wyremontowałem jedynie tą część, której używam. Czasami używam, bo oficjalnie nie jestem już właścicielem tego miejsca. Nieoficjalnie wciąż jest moje, taka mała samotnia. Salon, sypialnia, łazienka, kuchnia, tyle urządziłem. Reszta po prostu stoi i pilnuję, żeby się nie zapadła... Daruj kurze i baboki. Rzadko tu bywam. Nikogo tutaj nigdy nie przywoziłem. Poza starą M. Jeżeli chcesz obejrzeć inne wnętrza..."

"Chcę herbaty." gładko przerwał plątaninę słów Bonda Q i chwiejnie ruszył w stronę kuchni. "Czy jest tutaj internet?"

end

by Homoviator 12/2013

Chwila fluffu I ładnych widoków w Skyfall na pewno przyda się nam wszystkim w te zimowe dni :) zacznie się też długo wyczekiwany element slashowy, ale jak to zwykle bywa nie wszystko będzie szło gładko...

Jeszcze jeden, dwa rozdziały przed nami. Update za tydzień,w czwartek, 12.12 o północy, hehe :) czyta kto to jeszcze? Dajcie znać, bo właśnie dla tego momentu w akcji pisałem całego tego fika :)

ps. The Fragrance of Dark Coffee by Godot, jest tu... /xixTiB6tJTM bez niego nie udałoby mi się napisać ani literki tego fika.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nieznajomi nocą

Roz.3

Nieznajomi nocą

Wódkę można pić tylko w dwóch przypadkach, gdy jest zakąska i gdy jej nie ma

L. Staff

Kuchnia była najprzytulniejszym, najbardziej domowym pomieszczeniem w posiadłości Bonda. Była także pomieszczeniem najcieplejszym. Tak w każdym razie twierdził Bond. Q szczękając zębami, wciąż okutany w sweter i budrysówkę, patrzył jak James metodycznie i sprawnie rozpala ogień w ogromnym, kaflowym piecu. Było diabelnie zimno, za oknami zapadał szybko grudniowy zmierzch a śnieg jak zaczął padać nie przestawał. Wiatr zdawał się wdzierać każdą możliwą szczeliną w stare domostwo rodziny Bondów i Q odnosił nietypowe wrażenie, że pomimo grubych, kamiennych ścian domu przewiewa go na wskroś.

"Nie zdejmuj jeszcze kurtki, poczekaj." poinstruował James, zamykając drzwiczki od pieca i uchylając wentyl. "Zaraz zrobię nam herbaty."

Q ostrożnie, aby nie urazić ramienia usiadł przy kuchennym stole. Zgrabiałymi dłońmi położył na blacie laptopa i kosz Schrodingera. Kot, skulony w zwojach koca, wyglądał na świat, podejrzliwie sondując nowe otoczenie i pomiaukując od czasu do czasu pytająco. Też się zwierzak naprzeżywał. Q wyjął Schrodingera z koszyka i usadowił go sobie w ramionach. Kot nie protestował, jedynie przylgnął do swojego pana, mrużąc oczy. Oparzelina goiła się, powoli ale widocznie, a podwędzone ucho zaczynało porastać nowym, szorstkim futerkiem, wyginającym się w różne dziwne strony.

Jasna, przestronna kwadratowa przestrzeń wydawała się przytulna, jednocześnie idealnie funkcjonalna. Grubo ciosane, sosnowe meble, masywny stół kuchenny, ustawiony przy opatrzonych podwójnymi szybami i roletami oknach. Ciężkie, kwadratowe krzesła i starodawny, brzuchaty kredens z kryształowymi szybkami. Miedziany kosz na opał. Ręcznie malowane porcelanowe talerzyki z lat pięćdziesiątych, koszyk na owoce z jedną, zeschniętą cytryną w środku. Jednopalnikowa kuchenka gazowa i cztery warkocze czosnku, wiszące nad nią długimi, ciasno plecionymi pękami. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Bond usiłował odtworzyć tutaj jakąś przestrzeń, znaną w przeszłości, znaną ze wspomnień, z zapamiętanych urywków, zdjęć.

Byłaby to bardzo ładna, przytulna kuchnia, gdyby nie fakt, że było w niej tak pierońsko zimno.

Bond chyba wyczytał to w twarzy Q, bo z brzękiem wstawił na gaz obszerny, metalowy czajnik i zniknął na chwilę za kuchennymi drzwiami. Gdy wrócił, trzymał w dłoniach mechaty, wełniany, jeszcze bardziej gryzący niż sweter koc.

"Masz, okryj się. Za pół godzinki zrobi się ciepło."

"Pół... godzinki?" wyszczękał Q, owijając się kocem i przygarniając bliżej Schrodingera. "Jak ty tu wytrzymujesz... w tym mrozie?"

"Mróz to jest na Kaukazie, nie tutaj." Bond odwrócił się i wyjął z szafki dwa grube, fajansowe kubki. "Tutaj jest wiatr. Dlatego lepiej oswój się z gryzącymi tkaninami. Są cieplejsze."

"Może jednak powinienem wrócić z M do Londynu."

"Nie, nie powinieneś."

Racja. Lepiej było na jakiś czas zniknąć, nie tylko z oczu potencjalnych wrogów, ale także z oczu M. Mallory z pewnością rozważył na korzyść całokształt materiałów dowodowych, które zaprezentował mu kwatermistrz, ale to nie znaczy, że zapomniał, że jeszcze dwie doby temu kazał tego samego kwatermistrza ewakuować, jako potencjalne zagrożenie. Lepiej było pozostać teraz w cieniu, wyzdrowieć, przemyśleć całą rzecz i wyciągnąć wnioski tak, aby już nikt nigdy nie zagnał Q w kozi róg szpiegowskich układów i podstępów.

Q wciąż miał potrzebę, aby zadzwonić do Moneypenny i opowiedzieć jej o całej swojej przygodzie, a potem docierało do niego, że nie. Nie może do niej zadzwonić, nie może do niej napisać smsa, ponieważ Eve jest szpiegiem a nie jego przyjaciółką.

Może jednak będzie musiał prędzej czy później z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Przeryło mu to głowę, nawet, jeżeli wygrał starcie, nawet, jeżeli się nie poddał, to w jakimś procencie został... zniszczony...

"Hej. Jak tam? Boli cię coś?"

Drgnął cały, gdy duża, ciepła dłoń dotknęła mu policzka a mocny, twardy kciuk starł mu wilgoć z kącika oka. James siedział przy nim, przysunięty blisko na swoim krześle i obserwował go tymi swoimi błękitnymi ślepiami. Cholera. Musiał odpłynąć za daleko. Był zmęczony, zmarznięty, ranny, z dala od swojego całkowicie zniszczonego domu, i zamiast odbudowywać swoje imperium w Londynie siedział w kuchni z Jamesem Bondem, na Hebrydach Wewnętrznych, na końcu świata.

"Nie myśl za bardzo o niczym. Wypij swoją herbatę i usiądź koło pieca. Rzeczywistość zawsze wygląda lepiej, gdy siedzi się w ciepłym miejscu."

James był na tyle wprawiony w radzeniu sobie z niemożliwymi, paradoksalnymi, kuriozalnymi sytuacjami, że Q zdecydował się go w drodze wyjątku posłuchać. Okutany w koc, z kotem w ramionach zasiadł ze swoim fajansowym kubkiem pomiędzy coraz cieplejszym piecem a obwieszoną wełnianym kilimem ścianą koło okna.

Herbata była gorąca, gorzkawa i pyszna. Po trzech kubkach Q poczuł się znowu sobą.

Bond zakomunikował, że musi pojechać do Broadford po zapasy, ponieważ nie chce karmić gościa swoimi zwyczajowymi konserwami, sucharami i ogórkami kiszonymi. Zapytał, czy Q czegoś potrzebuje, Q odparł, że kożucha i termicznych gaci, a potem dodał, że przydałyby mu się też grube skarpety i lawendowa herbata. Na dobry sen. Tak to ujął i natychmiast się tego zawstydził. Bond z galanterią nie zauważył jego zacukania, skinął głową, zapiął budrysówkę, założył na głowę wyciągniętą z jakiegoś mrocznego zakamarka okropną, szarą, wełnianą myckę i wyszedł w mrok.

Przez piętnaście minut Q siedział w niezmienionej pozycji, słuchając, jak wiatr wyje, gwiżdże i syczy w licznych kominach i wentylach rezydencji. Następnie powolutku i ostrożnie wychynął ze swojego bezpiecznego miejsca przy piecu. Postawił kota na ziemi, przegrzebał torbę od laptopa. Urządzenie do wykrywania podsłuch wciąż działało, ale co ciekawe w rezydencji Bonda nie było podsłuchów. Ani w kuchni, ani w sieni, korytarzu, łazience, ani nawet w salonie z pluszową kanapą i wyłożonym czarnym marmurem kominkiem.

Q stanął niepewnie przed ogromnym paleniskiem z miedzianymi hakami, prętami i równo ułożonymi drewnami na opał, zapakowanymi w wiklinowy kosz. Na kominku stały trzy zdjęcia, oprawione w proste antyramy. Na pierwszym z nim, czarno białym i wyblakłym, widniała elegancko ubrana para, a pomiędzy nimi, po środku, siedział mały, jasnowłosy chłopiec w krótkich spodenkach. Na drugim zdjęciu Bond w swoim najlepszym smokingu stał obok starej M, nie dotykali się nawet ramionami, a mimo to wyglądali, jakby byli blisko... Na trzeciej fotografii natomiast znajdował się nieco młodszy Bond, szczerzący się do kamery wszystkimi zębami i obejmujący ciasno młodą, pulchną, wyraźnie speszoną brunetkę.

Żonę. Pierwsza i ostatnia żona Bonda, zabita tuż po ślubie.

Q wycofał się z salonu po cichu. Właśnie zaczynała go boleć głowa.

Wrócił do kuchni i niemrawymi ruchami włączył laptopa. Nówka, z nieujeżdżonym systemem, pięknie wyczyszczonymi buforami i ślicznym, porządnym procesorem. Chodziła jak złoto. Prędkość internetu w Skyfall co prawda pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, ale Q nie wybrzydzał. Bolała go głowa, było mu zimno a Bond wróci nie wiadomo kiedy. Nie należało marnować czasu.

Zaczął od Quantum. W ciągu kwadransa spalił złośliwie całą centralę komputerową w Białym Domu. W ciągu pół godziny wysłał do Pekinu bardzo ciekawego wirusa, bombardującego chińskie serwery niezliczoną ilością zdjęć z pięćdziesięciolecia panowania naszej królowej matki Elżbiety Drugiej. Gdy zaczynał subtelnie i dyskretnie podskubywać serwery australijskie, drzwi w sieni otwarły się i lodowaty wiatr wdarł się na moment do kuchni.

"Kochanie, jestem w domu!"

Bond wtargnął do kuchni z dwoma, wielkimi torbami zakupowymi i z grzechotem postawił je na kuchennym stole. Miał zaczerwienione od wiatru policzki, pachniał wiatrem i dworem, i uśmiechał się tak, że oczy niemal ginęły mu w kurzych łapkach. Z jakiś przyczyn wyglądał bardzo... ładnie. Taki osmagany wiatrem, zaśnieżony i zmarznięty. Krótkie, popielate włosy elektryzowały mu się zabawnie po zdjęciu okropnej mycki i Q nie mógł przestać się na niego gapić.

"Co jest?" zapytał Bond, rzucając myckę na stół obok zakupów i zaczynając wyładowywać nabyte wiktuały.

"No nic."

Bond prychnął z rozbawieniem, po czym wrzucił masło do lodówki, zdjął rękawice i rozcierając zmarznięte dłonie przyłożył je do policzków Q.

Q oczywiście zamiast wystosować jakąś ripostę wizgnął, rzucił się i niemal wywalił laptopa. A potem uraził sobie ranę i skulił się, ledwie przytrzymując kolanem zsuwającą mu się z nóg ładowarkę. Bond zareagował natychmiast. Zgrabnie zwinął Q razem z jego kocem i ładowarką i posadził na powrót na krześle.

"Jak tam? Rozgromiłeś już mole, pływające w sieci MI6?"

"Tylko Biały Dom i Chiny. Właśnie jestem na etapie drażnienia się z Australią."

"To ty się tutaj lenisz, kochanieńki!" Bond zaczął wyładowywać zakupy, wykładając wszystko na stół. "O, mam dla ciebie świeżego syllabuba. Może to doda ci wigoru."

Q przewrócił niecierpliwie oczyma, ale przyjął pudełko ze słodyczem. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że kochał syllabuby.

Bond kupił tyle jedzenia, że z powodzeniem starczyłoby ono na dwa, trzy tygodnie. Q nie komentował tylko przyglądał się, jak James krząta się po domowemu w kuchni, segregując zakupy. Chleb, pomidory, włoszczyzna, cały kurczak z wystającymi z kupra, nie wyskubanymi piórami. Jaja, ser, mleko, herbata, w tym także lawendowa, sok malinowy i kilka nietypowo wyglądających butelek alkoholu.

"Co to?" Q tknął palcem butelki, które ozwały się brzękliwym jękiem.  
"Whisky Talisker. Mamy na Skye jedną z najlepszych w świecie gorzelni."

"Będziesz pił?"

"Będę pił." przyznał gładko James i nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła. "Będę pił i uważał, żeby nikt nas nie najechał. Nie mów, że cię to zaskoczyło."

Q nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę, tylko zagapił się na nagle zachmurzoną twarz Bonda. 007 westchnął, pogrzebał w torbie i wyciągnął z niej paczkę ciastek, po czym położył ją przed kwatermistrzem.

"Nie martw się. Nikt nie powinien nas tu ścigać więc moja whiskey nie spowoduje twojego nagłego a niespodziewanego zgonu."

"To niezwykle pocieszające."

"No ba."

W nieco lepszym humorze Bond zaczął na poważnie układać zakupy w lodówce i szafkach. W pewnym momencie wyciągnął skądsiś tekturowe, prostokątne pudło i wyszedł na dwór. Gdy wrócił pudło napełnione było piachem.

"Ufam, że twój kot zaakceptuje to jako kuwetę."

"Jakoś musi..."

Schrodinger na szczęście nie miał problemów z aklimatyzacją. "Kuweta" ustawiona w sieni została od razu obwąchana i ochrzczona. Kot pogrzebał łapą w piachu, po czym podreptał do Q, uniósł łepek i miauknął rozkazująco. Q westchnął i już zaczynał się schylać, aby podnieść zwierzaka, ale James objął go ramieniem przez plecy, udaremniając akcję.

"Jego boli, ale ciebie też." powiedział i drugą ręką zgarnął Schrodingera z podłogi. "Uważaj na siebie, kwatermistrzu. Najbliższy szpital mamy dopiero w Kyle of Lochalsh."

Nocą było, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze zimniej. Wiatr napierał na dom, trzeszcząc okiennicami i waląc w parapety obluzowanymi żaluzjami. Bond z narażeniem życia uruchomił antyczny bojler, który gruchnął sadzą, zwęglił kawałek posadzki, po czym powoli i dostojnie zaczął grzać wodę na prysznic.

"Uważaj na bandaże, nie zamocz ich. Umyj się w trzy minuty, jeżeli chcesz uniknąć lodowatego prysznica." poinstruował James, po czym poprowadził Q do utkniętej między sień a kuchnię sypialki. "Dam ci jedną z moich piżam. Używaj, czego potrzebujesz. Paczkę nowych gatek dla ciebie włożyłem do bieliźniarki."

Sypialnia Bonda była wąskim, ciasnym pomieszczeniem, w którym mieściła się jedynie bieliźniarka i obszerne łóżko, zasłane czterema kocami i dwoma kołdrami, z których wystawały malutkie kępki pierza. Nad posłaniem jaśniało sztywną, białą, płócienną firanką okienko.

Najwyraźniej mieli spać razem. Q wątpił, aby w tym opuszczonym domiszczu znajdowało się drugie, zdatne do użycia łóżko.

Prysznic był krótki, piekielnie gorący i Q wyrobił się krócej niż trzy minuty. Wyszedł z odgrodzonej plastikową firanką kabiny i zaczął się mozolnie wycierać. Ramię ciągnęło dziwnie i coś tam mu się w środku, pod obojczykiem poruszyło. Zanim zdążył zadecydować, że ma dość i zakłada piżamę na mokre ciało, do łazienki wszedł Bond. 007 bezceremonialnie osuszył kwatermistrzowi najpierw głowę, potem ramiona a na końcu pomógł mu upchnąć się w termalne gatki. Q powinien czuć się zawstydzony, ale jakoś nie mógł. Był zmęczony, oczy same mu się zamykały a wciągnięcie majtek z unieruchomionym ramieniem wcale nie było takie łatwe.

Zapakowany we flanelową piżamę, wełniany kubrak z owczej wełny i skarpety Q został odtransportowany do sypialni. Nie czekał, aż Bond weźmie swój prysznic. Wkręcił się pod kołdry, ostrożnie ale uparcie manewrując tak, aby być przykrytym dokładnie ze wszystkich stron. Było tak zimno, że drętwiał mu czubek nosa. Co za poroniony pomysł, ewakuować kwatermistrza na Hebrydy Wewnętrzne. Może od razu lepiej na Alaskę.

Zasnął i nawet nie zauważył, gdy James wsunął się obok niego pod przykrycia.

/

Obudził się o trzeciej nad ranem i nie był w stanie stwierdzić czemu. Z początku myślał, że niewygodnie się ułożył, że jest mu za zimno w odsłoniętą stopę. Dopiero po chwili, gdy oprzytomniał wystarczająco, odkrył, że boli go ramię. Im bardziej to sobie uzmysławiał tym bardziej go bolało. Czuł się jak rozgrzana do czerwoności żarówka ułożona w wyziębionych pościelach, aż dziw, że nie świecił w ciemnościach. Usiłował zamknąć oczy i wrócić do spania, ale nie dał rady. Ramię rwało go teraz tępym, nieustannym bólem, dudniło w głowie a plecy stały się dziwnie wrażliwe pośród grubo tkanych prześcieradeł.

Bond chrapał, zwinięty obronnie na boku. Jak nic trzymał broń pod poduszką.

"...James?..."

Nic. Szpieg czy nie, najwyraźniej Bond czuł się w Skyfall na tyle bezpiecznie, że potrafił tutaj zasnąć jak kłoda. Q odkaszlnął głośno.

"James? Śpiiiiiiiiisz?"

Kurcze. Plątał mu się język. To musiało być z zimna. Albo z gorączki. Albo z czegoś.

Chrapanie ustało a po chwili rozespany, ale w pełni przytomny Bond odwrócił się na drugi bok. Przez kilka bardzo długich sekund leżeli tak bez ruchu, nos w nos, patrząc na swoje zaspane, opuchnięte gęby.

"Już nie śpię, geniuszu. Co się dzieje?"

"...James... no w sumie... nie wiem..."

Owalna, boczna lampka rozbłysnęła miękkim, żółtym światłem a potem twarz Bonda znalazła się bardzo, bardzo blisko twarzy Q. Jakoś przy zapalonym świetle peszyło go to ułożenie. Zmarszczył nos, zmrużył oczy i wydusił z siebie nieswoim, charczącym głosem.

"...nie wiem... gorąco mi..."

Bond spróbował zmusić go do zajęcia pozycji siedzącej, ale nie udało mu się. Q leciał przez ręce, ze zduszonym rechotem oklapując bezwładnie na ramionach Jamesa jak kawał rozgrzanej plasteliny. Bond na chwilę zniknął, aby pojawić się ze szklanką wystygłej herbaty, butelką wody i kilkoma tabletkami. Q nie chciał tabletek, ale Bond nie negocjował z nim i wepchnął mu je siłą do ust.

"Łykaj. Masz gorączkę. Mam cię zabrać do szpitala?"

Z jakiś przyczyn szpital jawił się w rozgorączkowanej głowi Q jako miejsce kaźni i męczarni, a więc posłuchał i przełknął wszystkie wmuszone w niego tabletki. Zakrztusił się, popił herbatą i obwisł ponownie na Jamesie, wpierając mu twarz w spojenie barku i szyi. Bond przez długą chwilę trzymał go tak, oddychając mu w kark i do znudzenia powtarzając, że ma się wziąć w garść i nie po to utargował z Mallory`m urlop, aby teraz z niego rezygnować. Q z głową ułożoną wygodnie na ramieniu Jamesa rozluźnił się pomimo bólu ramienia i żaru, który trawił mu klatkę piersiową.

"... Nie wiedziałem... naprawdę... może to moja wina, że to zrobiła... nie miałem czasu na przyjaciół, a ona była jedyną... może gdybym więcej z nią rozmawiał..."

"To nie była twoja wina,. Chodź, wstań, zrobię ci coś ciepłego do picia." Bond objął Q ramieniem przez plecy i pomógł mu usiąść i spuścić nogi z łóżka. "Rano wszystko będzie wyglądać lepiej..."

"Czy rano dostanę z powrotem moją przyjaciółkę?..." mamrotał, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Kręciło mu się w głowie, nawet od szukania stopami kapci. "...i będę mógł jej... wysłać smsa?..."

"Raczej nie."

"... Jak nie to... nie będzie lepiej..."

Na to Bond nie odpowiedział, tylko dźwignął Q do góry, zarzucił mu koc na plecy i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Gdy dotarli do kuchni Q bolało dosłownie wszystko, włącznie z niematerialną duszą. Gotowało mu się w nosie. Był obrzydliwy, usmarkany, rozgorączkowany i przesiąkał krwią przez piżamę i sweter. James wstawił czajnik z wodą na gaz, wyjął kubki, wrzucił do nich lawendową herbatę i usiadł obok. Blisko. Intymnie. Tak, że Q czuł jego oddech na swoim policzku. James nie dotykał go, tylko... unosił się obok niego, dawał mu możliwość odsunięcia się... Q zamknął oczy i naparł na Jamesa całym ciężarem, usiłując odnaleźć wcześniejszą pozycję z sypialni. Położył Jamesowi głowę na ramieniu. Zanim zaczął je zasmarkiwać 007 podsunął mu pod nos chusteczkę.

"Gziekhi."

Był dziwnie niepocieszony, gdy czajnik zagwizdał a James wstał, aby zalać herbaty. Jego niezadowolenie nie trwało długo. Bond zalał aromatycznie pachnącą lawendą mieszankę ziołową, po czym ponownie zajął swoje miejsce obok Q, tym razem przygarniając go do siebie pewnym ramieniem. Przez długą chwilę siedzieli tak, skuleni nad parującą z kubków lawendą i patrzyli w ciemność za oknem. Śnieg wciąż padał, sięgał już niemal połowy wysokości skrzynki pocztowej.

"To nie była twoja wina."

"Wiem."

"Skoro już to wiesz to teraz jeszcze w to uwierz."

"Agent 007 udziela mi psychologicznych porad. Świat się kończy." zaśmiał się Q kiślowatym głosem, po czym zatrąbił w chusteczkę, wytarł oczy wierzchem dłoni i spojrzał na Jamesa. "A tak poważnie. Dzięki, że mnie tutaj przywiozłeś. Z biegu wróciłbym do Londynu, ale pewnie chodziłbym tam po ścianach i przez przypadek wywołał kilka wojen."

"Nie ma za co." odparł James, mrużąc ze zmęczeniem oczy i ziewając w mankiet. "Wypijmy twoją lawendę i wracajmy do łóżka."

"Och, panie Bond! Po co ten pośpiech!" zaskrzeczał Q, imitując udatnie zaskoczone tony kobiet, które Bond tak często uwodził podczas misji. "Jeszcze pomyślę, że pragnie pan tylko mojego ciała!"

Bond spojrzał na Q spod przymrużonych, opuchniętych od snu powiek i wygiął zabawnie usta.

"No tego byśmy nie chcieli. Masz na to zbyt genialny umysł, kwatermistrzu."

Wrócili do łóżka, gdy tylko Q dopił swoją herbatę, odwiedził toaletę i pozwolił zmienić sobie opatrunek. Rana wyglądała brzydko, poszarpane mięso, zaszyte i przyklepane. Wolał nie patrzeć na to zbyt długo. Bond rozumiał. Szybko i metodycznie zmienił przemięknięte opatrunki i chwilę później na powrót leżeli w łóżku.

Jakoś tak zawsze lądowali w piernatach twarzą w twarz. Q zamknął oczy i odwrócił się do Bonda, zawijając się w krawędź kołdry. Przez moment leżeli tak, odwróceni do siebie plecami.

"Co się stało z Moneypenny, Q?"

"Uciekła. Grała tylko moją przyjaciółkę. Bardzo przekonująco."

"Mówiła, czemu to zrobiła?"

"Nie chciała powiedzieć. Wciąż mam chęć napisać jej smsa. Jakoś nie mogę sobie... przetłumaczyć, że..."

"Ciiii..." mocne, ciepłe dłonie Bonda zaczęły rozgrzewający masaż skulonych pleców Q. " Nie staraj się sobie nic tłumaczyć. To praca, często przypadek. Nie chodziło o ciebie per se, ty tylko byłeś...częścią jej pracy."

"Ale naprawdę ją lubiłem." Q poczuł, jak usta wyginają mu się mimowolnie w dorosłą, żałosną wersję podkówki. Przykrył sobie brodę kołdrą. "Lubiłem ją. I ona też mnie lubiła. Nie mogła mnie nie lubić, nie uwierzę w to, że...tylko grała. Pilnowała mi kota, wmuszała we mnie lunche, cholera, oglądała nawet ze mną komedie romantyczne!..."

"Q. Widziałeś wiele razy jak działam podczas misji. Też zdarza mi się robić te rzeczy..."

Q pociągnął nosem i otarł twarz rękawem piżamy.

"Więc mówisz, że uwierzyłem w kłamstwo."

James przysunął się się bliżej Q i przylgnął mu do pleców, składając się w łyżeczkę.

"Mówię, że uwierzyłeś w to, w co ona częściowo także uwierzyła. Tylko tak można kogoś odpowiednio ustawić." James w zamyśleniu oparł brodę o skroń Q, jego słowa niskie, mrukliwe i mechate. "Ale nie dałeś się ustawić, kwatermistrzu."

I Q nie czuł tego, ale rozumowo wiedział, że James ma rację. Nie dał się, uszedł z obmyślonej zdradliwie pułapki w wielkim stylu. Pokazał światu, pokazał _sobie_, że nie można z nim pogrywać bez konsekwencji. W teorii wszyscy to wiedzieli, w praktyce bywało różnie. Teraz nie było odwrotu. Q w ciągu niecałego tygodnia dał do wiwatu kilku największym światowym agenturom a proces ten wciąż trwał, namierzanie zamrożonych moli w networku MI6 trwało...

Zasnął, skulony pod kołdrami, z Jamesem ogrzewającym mu plecy. Tej nocy nie śniło mu się nic.

/

Drugi i trzeci dzień w rezydencji Skyfall upłynął bez większych zgrzytów. Mijali się, kurtuazyjnie nie wspominając swoich chwil słabości.

Q dnie całe siedział w kuchni z laptopem i pracowicie dostarczał wykrytych, zamrożonych w sieci szpiegów M. Bezpiecznie utknięty przy piecu, ze swetrem zarzuconym na ramiona kwatermistrz szalał po sieci, udowadniając, że jest osobnikiem niezwykle groźnym, gdy ma więcej czasu wolnego i ktoś nadepnie mu na odcisk. Pokazywał swoją pracę Jamesowi, objaśniając pokrótce cele swoich czynów i zabawne efekty końcowe.

"Czy nikt cię nie ścignie za to, że szafujesz zdjęciami angielskiej rodziny królewskiej?" zapytał Bond, zaglądając Q przez ramię i mrużąc oczy. "Kurcze, to wygląda faktycznie na Elżbietę na krokodylu."

"To jest królowa Elżbieta na krokodylu." Q poprawił okulary, pęczniejąc z dumy. "Ale nie ona jest tutaj największym żartem. Największy żart to wirus, który idzie za tym plikiem. Ciekawe ile zajmie im zwalczenie tego maleństwa."

Bond wyginał dziwnie usta, aż wreszcie wybuchnął śmiechem. I śmiał się tak i śmiał, znad swojej kawy, aż mu się oczy w tych kurzych łapkach chowały. Q także się śmiał. Schrodinger patrzył na nich ze swojego miejsca na parapecie jakby postradali zmysły.

W ciągu dwóch dni Q zainfekował swoim elżbietańskim wirusem network Chin, wywołał (przypadkiem!) małą, trzydniową wojnę w Gruzji, fałszując rosyjską korespondencję mailową, i zablokował komputery w Petersburgu na całe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, wysyłając do nich w loopie zdjęcia księcia Williama z naklejoną twarzą uśmiechniętego trolla.

Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił. Dawno też nie spał z kimś w łóżku i nie jadł tak regularnych, pożywnych posiłków. Bond, gdy akuratnie nie popijał whiskey przed kominkiem w salonie, całkiem dobrze gotował i to nie jakieś kalmary w sosie ostrygowym czy wołowinę na słodko kwaśno, ale proste, ciężkie, rozgrzewające dania.

"Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że ty ze swoim wytrawnym smakiem będziesz robił tak dobry rosół."

Q odsunął od siebie talerz i odchylił się na krześle, kładąc ręce na brzuchu. Był najedzony, rozgrzany i ogólnie osiągnął stan rzadkiego błogostanu. James, wciąż pochylony nad swoim talerzem zmarszczył zabawnie nos.

"Nie robię tego często, ale zdarza się. Sekret tkwi w mieszaninie mięs. Jagnięcina, baranina, wołowina, no i włoszczyzna. Żadnych tam kostek rosołowych i bulionów."

"Sądząc z twoich zakupów, James, zamierzasz mnie tu przetrzymywać dłużej niż tydzień."

"Co najmniej dwa tygodnie." odparł pogodnie James, na co Q spochmurniał.

"Czemu? Co z M?"

"Powinieneś wypocząć, zanim z tobą zaczną." objaśnił spokojnie Bond i wstał, zbierając ze stołu puste talerze. "Nie zapominajmy też, że czeka cię cały ten przyjemny chaos ze znajdowaniem nowego lokum, zakupy ubraniowe, meblowe i reszta. Pomyślałem, że będzie ci lżej, jak najpierw odsapniesz."

Q nie dał się jednak zbyć tak łatwo. Gdy Bond przechodził obok niego, odnieść talerze do zlewu, kwatermistrz ujął go pod łokieć.

"A więc moja ewakuacja faktycznie była częścią planu, aby odsunąć mnie od MI6 i sprawdzić, czy jestem szpiegiem."

Oczy Jamesa były jak paciorki wyrzeźbione w jasnoniebieskim lodzie.

"Po części."

"Powiedz mi, James. Myślisz, że jestem szpiegiem?" zapytał sztywno Q. James westchnął i odwrócił się do niego plecami, wrzucając talerze do zlewu.

"Nawet jeżeli jesteś wiem czym cię zneutralizować, Q. Po rosole jesteś zadowolony, spowolniony i rozkojarzony."

Q otworzył usta, aby się sprzeciwić na taki jawny unik, ale laptop, stojący na parapecie obok drzemiącego Schrodingera pingnął właśnie ponaglającym dźwiękiem.

"Muszę to odebrać, ale jeszcze wrócimy do tego tematu."

Do tematu jednak nie udało im się wrócić. James zalał talerze wodą z płynem do mycia naczyń, dorzucił drwa do kuchennego pieca i poszedł do salonu, rozpalić w kominku i uraczyć się poobiednią whiskey. Q natomiast otworzył laptopa i z miejsca wsiąknął w pracę.

R dobrze radziła sobie z Adrasteą, ale potrzebowała kilku wskazówek, których udzielił jej, pokazując dodatkowo, jak może jeszcze bardziej udoskonalić system. Potrójne zabezpieczenia przy każdym porcie w budynku MI6 w Londynie, podwójne w instytucjach z MI6 współpracujących. Gdy zakończyli część oficjalną rozmowy za plecami R pojawiło się kilka znajomych twarzy informatyków z wydziału Q. Najwyraźniej wydział kolektywnie martwił się o swojego kwatermistrza, chcieli z nim rozmawiać, zapytać co u niego, co z kotem. Zbył ich pytania śmiechem i pokazał, jak ma się Schrodinger.

"Odrasta mu już futerko, ale ten poparzony bok jeszcze trochę będzie taki łysy. Tyle, że już nie piszczy z bólu, sam chodzi do kuwety i je. Podejrzewam, że Bond wypuszcza go cichcem, żeby zobaczyć, czy zacznie polować na myszy."

Kolektyw wydziału Q z przerażeniem i współczuciem patrzył na podwędzone futerko Schrodingera. Najwyraźniej łatwiej im było kochać uroczego, zdrowego futrzaka niż mniej uroczego, poparzonego, zmechaconego kota z popalonymi wąsami. Przyzwyczają się, Q to wiedział. Tak jak on przyzwyczaił się, że nie może wysyłać już zabawnych smsów do Moneypenny.

/

Tych parę dni w Skyfall udowodniło, że Q i James potrafią żyć w jednym domu, w zgodzie i nawet dobrze im to wychodzi. James nie docinał Q z powodu paru zaognionych, czerwonych pryszczy, które wyskoczyły mu na twarzy, najwyraźniej jako reakcja na zmianę jedzenia, klimatu i nieznanego pochodzenia kawy w pociągach. Q nic nie mówił, gdy James zasiadał późnym wieczorem w salonie z butlą whiskey i wpatrywał się tępo w ogień, płonący w kominku. Mieli swoje zwyczaje, obyczaje i byli dobrzy w schodzeniu sobie z drogi, kiedy było trzeba.

Q, z początku nieco speszony wspólnymi posiłkami w kuchni, nadspodziewanie szybko się do nich przyzwyczaił. W zasadzie to czekał na nie. Miło było jeść owsiankę i zagadywać zza laptopa do pochylonego nad gazetą Bonda. Sądząc z zaangażowania, z jakim Bond przygotowywał swoje rosoły, krupniki, zupy porowe i frittaty, on także nie lubił jeść sam.

Zgrali się razem z Jamesem dość szybko. Dopasowali się i respektowali swoje granice. Q z jakiś przyczyn oczekiwał, że Bond w Skyfall będzie ćwiczył strzelanie na tyłach domu, podrywał wszystkie panny w niedalekim Broadford, a wieczorami będzie po męsku upijał się w trupa przy zdjęciach. James jednak zaskoczył go. Odziany w swoją ulubioną okropną myckę i wyświeconą na łokciach, roboczą jupę Bond całe dnie spacerował po posiadłości, albo dookoła domu, z młotkiem w dłoni i lornetką. Gwizdał. Mruczał. Odgarniał śnieg, kopał kamyki, wbijał jakieś poluzowane przez wiatr gwoździe, rąbał drwa na opał. Pił, owszem, ale wieczorami, gdy Q leżał już w łóżku.

Nigdy nie przyszedł do sypialni pijany. Nigdy nie pachniał nachalnie alkoholem. Wiedział jak pić, aby się nie upić i nie upijał się.

Bond oczekiwał ataku i chciał być na niego przygotowany. Nie to jednak było dziwne.

Q znał reputację Jamesa. Oczekiwał, że prędzej czy później 007 wykona względem niego jakiś nacechowany erotycznie ruch. Bond miał dość wyraźny syndrom pielęgniarza i zagrożeni ewakuowani ludzie byli dla niego szczególnie atrakcyjni. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. James objawiał co prawda niezgłębione pokłady troskliwości i cierpliwości, przykrywał, opatrywał i okazjonalnie przygarniał Q do siebie, ale poza tym zachowywał się normalnie. Znaczy, normalnie jak na agenta 00. Q był świadomy, że Bond trzyma broń pod poduszką, monitoruje uważnie, kto przejeżdża przez most łączący Skye z lądem, zamyka dokładnie wszystkie drzwi, okna i bramy. Fakt pozostawał jednak faktem. Bond, chociaż dotykalski i pozbawiony barier personalnych, nie wykazywał chęci uprawiania seksu z kwatermistrzem.

Gdyby James zaczął swoje zwykłe podchody i podryw, Q wiedziałby jak zareagować. Miał nawet specjalną, wystudiowaną formułę na odrzucanie anonse agentów. W końcu nie powinno się romansować w pracy. Ale Bond nie wykonywał na Q uwodzicielskich sztuczek. Bond po prostu gotował mu rosół, zmieniał bandaże i spał z nim. Kompletnie, cholera, platonicznie.

Q nie miał pojęcia, czy czuć się obrażonym czy przypochlebionym, chociaż poniekąd rozumiał postępowanie Jamesa. Jako one night stand Q był kiepskim wyborem. Pokręcony nerd, z wiecznie zmarzniętymi dłońmi, nerwowym żołądkiem i pryszczami nie był epifanią wysmakowania i erotyzmu. Pewnie, niektórzy uważali Q za dość przystojnego ekscentryka, ale i tak...

No więc Bond nie chciał Q jako jednorazowego partnera. No więc Q nie za bardzo wiedział czego chce, ale sypianie z kimś regularnie w jednym łóżku miało na niego dziwny wpływ...

Może jednak czuł się odrobinę obrażony, że nie łapie się na skalę podrywu Jamesa Bonda. Ale tylko odrobinę. Troszeczkę. Kapkę. Ciut ciut.

/

Piątego dnia Q obudził się o szóstej rano, sam. Strona, po której zwykle spał James była jeszcze ciepła i przeczołgał się na nią w poszukiwaniu wygodniejszego miejsca w zwojach kołder. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął ponownie. Gdy obudził się po raz drugi przez maleńkie sypialniane okienko sączyło się już nikłe światło grudniowego poranka.

Wstał zesztywniały i niemrawy, szukając stopami na oślep kapci. Owinął się w zalegający w nogach łózka sweter Jamesa, koc i poszurał do kuchni, klnąc pod nosem na kąsające mu stopy zimno.

Ogień w piecu zaczynał już przygasać, Bond musiał rozpalić tego dnia wcześniej. Q dorzucił drew do ognia i wstawił wodę na herbatę. Zakrzątnął się szykując sobie owsiankę i wyciągając z lodówki kocie żarcie i kilka pomarańcz. Jamesa widać nie było w domu, może znowu poszedł wędrować dookoła posiadłości ze swoim nieodłącznym młotkiem...

Na stole, obok laptopa, siedział Schrodinger i uparcie pacał łapką jakiś skrawek papieru. Gdy kot zobaczył Q od razu porzucił zabawkę i pobiegł przywitać się i przypomnieć, że jest głodny. Po prostu nie można było futrzaka nie pogłaskać. Schrodinger przytulał się naprzemiennie to do łydek Q, to do lodówki i miauczał, póki kwatermistrz nie postawił mu miski z kocim żarciem na podłodze. Q z uśmiechem słuchał zadowolonego mrukotu futrzaka, zalewając wrzątkiem herbatę i owsiankę. Włączył laptopa i podniósł poszarpany papier, którym bawił się Schrodinger.

Malutka, żółta karteczka okazała się liścikiem, w którym Bond, twardym, ścisłym, kwadratowym pismem wyjaśniał w jednym zdaniu, że musiał wyjechać, wróci wieczorem a strzelba jest w sieni. Strzelba, huh. Q dopiero, gdy doczytał wiadomość zaczął percypować, że cisza domostwa jest dość niepokojąca, samotna. Do tej pory nie przejmował się potencjalnym atakiem, James trwał na posterunku i ktokolwiek przekroczyłby teren jego posiadłości na pewno zostałby szybko namierzony. Ale teraz, gdy Q został sam, ze strzelbą, rzecz nie wyglądała już tak łatwo. W razie ataku, napaści... nie, James nie zostawiłby Q, gdyby istniało chociaż najmniejsze podejrzenie, że ktoś go tutaj w Skyfall zaatakuje.

Na wszelki wypadek strzelba została przyniesiona do kuchni i ustawiona przy oknie. Q patrzył na nią, jedząc swoją owsiankę i zagadując do Schrodingera.

"No i znowu jesteśmy tylko my dwaj. Damy sobie radę. Po prostu ja sobie popracuję i dokończę dzieła, a ty pośpisz sobie na parapecie."

Ubrał się, umył, rozpalił w piecu tak, że huczało a okna kuchenne zaparowały. Podrasował systemy ochronne Adrastei, wciąż pracującej za network MI6. Porozmawiał z R, pokazał podwładnym, jak ładnie goją się rany Schrodingera. M był nieosiągalny, ale Q nie zależało na tym, aby rozmawiać z nim teraz.

Około pierwszej zrobił sobie lekki lunch z paru kromek chleba z masłem i krupniku. Nakarmił kota, wymienił mu piach w kuwecie, a potem ubrał się w roboczą kurtę Bonda i poszedł na krótki spacer dookoła rezydencji. Dziwnie było wałęsać się po posiadłości Jamesa bez Jamesa, jednocześnie było w tym coś ekscytującego.

Q nie wziął ze sobą strzelby, właściwie to o niej zapomniał.

Grudniowe dni były krótkie, a na wyspach wydawały się jeszcze krótsze i mniej przyjazne. Opierając się wiatrowi i zasłaniając uszy szalikiem Q doszedł jedynie do północno-wschodniego narożnika Skyfall.

Czarny, terenowy jeep w pełnym pędzie jechał w kierunku Skyfall i niepokojąco przypominał pojazd paramilitarny.

Q rzucił się w kierunku bocznego wejścia, przyciskając ranne ramię do brzucha.

Zamknął główne i boczne odrzwia rezydencji. Kuśtykając zgarnął laptopa i po chwili gorączkowego rozmyślania ukrył go pod kredensem. Ujął strzelbę i sprawdził, czy jest nabita. Była. Na parapecie stało pudełko z amunicją. Q utknął je sobie w kieszeni jupy, razem z wyciągniętym z koszyka Schrodingera pistoletem. Zabawne, zapomniał, że go ma, taki był ufny w ochronę Bonda. Ha.

Schrodinger gdzieś zniknął i nie było czasu go szukać.

Q wdrapał się po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Stanął ukryty za filarem przy małym, bocznym lufciku klatki schodowej, obserwując parkującego już przy wejściu głównym jeepa.

_ Czterech najemników. Jeep. Laptop pod kredensem. Dzięki za strzelbę. 007, Wracaj._

Wysłał Jamesowi smsa i wyciszył komórkę.

Najemnicy wysypali się z jeepa z zamaskowanymi kominiarkami twarzami i bronią w rękach. To tyle odnośnie nadziei, że może jednak przybywają w pokojowych zamiarach. Q miał wrażenie, że serce chce wyskoczyć mu z klatki piersiowej. Dłonie drżały mu, gdy otworzył po cichu lufcik i oparł na nim strzelbę. Ranne ramię pobolewało, ale adrenalina wygłuszała je skutecznie.

Dwóch najemników wyłamało odrzwia wejścia głównego i bez wahania ruszyło wgłąb domu. Dwóch zostało przy jeepie, obserwując okolicę. Zachowywali się tak, jakby wiedzieli, że na terenie nie ma Bonda i nie muszą się niczego obawiać. Cóż, złe rozeznanie sytuacji.

Najemników przy jeepie postrzelił w nogi. Dwa kolana, udo i biodro. Zawsze miał dobre oko, ale zwykle używał go raczej w grach komputerowych a nie podczas napaści. Element zaskoczenia działał jednak na jego korzyść.

Strzały w ciszy pustkowia Skyfall brzmiały jak ogłuszające wybuchy. Najemnicy w domu nie pobiegli na pomoc kolegom na zewnątrz. Poruszali się cicho, ale nie wystarczająco cicho, żeby Q ich nie usłyszał. Przeszukiwali front domu, zbliżając się coraz bardziej do zamieszkałej części, kuchni, sypialni. Wstrzymując oddech i ściskając w dłoniach strzelbę Q zszedł na dół.

Wyszedł ze schodów na korytarz, prosto na najemników, wychodzących właśnie z kuchni z pistoletami gotowymi do strzału.

"Stać!"

do diabła, nie wiedział, co w takich chwilach powiedzieć, jak na moment zatrzymać akcję i zmusić napastników do wysłuchania jego racji. Bond był w tym znacznie lepszy...

"Kim jesteście i czego chcecie? Nasłała was Moneypenny? Australii nie spodobał się mój żarcik o królowej?"

Obaj najemnicy spojrzeli po sobie i wzięli Q na muszki, ich oczy bezlitosne i płaskie, ich dłonie pewne. Och. Ok. To niewątpliwie oznaczało koniec negocjacji.

Wszystko stało się dość szybko i gdy myślał o tym później, nie bardzo mógł wskazać, kto zaczął strzelać. Parę kul odbiło się rykoszetami od ścian, parę wyryło dziury w chodniku i stłukło szyby w oknie. Jeden z najemników padł jak długi, upuszczając broń. Drugi, postrzelony w bok ruszył ku kwatermistrzowi ze złowróżbnie zaciśniętymi ustami. Strzelał. Seriami. Q rzucił się ku schodom, aby schować się za kamiennym narożnikiem korytarza, potknął się na wyślizganych stopniach, upadł. Ranne ramię odezwało się bólem tak ostrym, że na moment pociemniało mu w oczach a lunch podszedł do gardła. Wymacał ukryty w swetrze pistolet i wycelował na oślep. No nie mógł przecież zginąć tak bezsensownie, w Skyfall!...

Gdy otworzył oczy drugi najemnik leżał u podnóża schodów w kałuży krwi. Q usiadł na wyślizganych stopniach i zwymiotował, akurat wtedy, gdy zaczęła mu dzwonić komórka.

/

Bond pojawił się godzinę po całej akcji. Q do tego czasu zdążył zawiadomić o całej akcji M, R i umówić się na konsultacje z psychologiem MI6. Zdołał także ułożyć trupa i jego trzech, ciężko rannych, wciąż żyjących kolegów w sieni. Skrępował i ogłuszył żywych. Nie miał nastroju na kneblowanie.

James zaparkował z piskiem opon, wyskoczył z samochodu i z uniesioną bronią wkroczył do Skyfall. Opuścił pistolet, gdy tylko zobaczył, kto zalega mu w przedsionkach. Q stał w drzwiach kuchni z kubkiem herbaty lawendowej w dłoni. Oczekiwał jakiegoś kpiącego komentarza albo niewybrednego żartu na temat nieporadnych nerdów i strzelb, ale James nic takiego nie powiedział. James tylko zrobił dwa, duże kroki przez sień i przekrzywiając Q okulary uścisnął go mocno. Pachniał potem, płynem silnikowym i stresem.

Aż do teraz Q nie miał pojęcia, że stres ma zapach. Upuścił kubek na podłogę i odwzajemnił uścisk Bonda, zaciskając dłonie na jego grubym, sztywnym kożuchu.

"Kto to?" zapytał nieczytelnym głosem Bond, prosto w kark Q. Jego usta były wilgotne i gorące.

"Nie mam pojęcia. Nie chcieli rozmawiać. Chcieli strzelać. Chyba twoja kryjówka jest spalona."

"Nie bardziej, niż zwykle. W porządku z tobą?"

"Zwymiotowałem ci na schody."

Bond odsunął się od Q z wyraźną niechęcią i niewyraźnym gniewem.

"Przepraszam."

Nie było jasne, za co James przepraszał, ale Q pod wpływem ulgi i opadającej adrenaliny, wybaczył mu i tak.

"Nie, no, spoko. Nic się nie stało. M chce tych delikwentów w Kyle of Lochalsh do końca dnia. Obróć szybko, to zdążysz przed zmierzchem."

Bond załadował najemników do ich jeepa i oznajmił, że Q powinien jechać z nim do Kyle of Lochalsh. Z tonu Jamesa można było wywnioskować, że nie jest to prośba. Q wolałby co prawda wziąć prysznic i odespać stres, ale nie miał siły się kłócić. Bond rozwinął względem niego instynkty opiekuńcze i lepiej było z nimi nie walczyć, gdy Quantum i Moneypenny gdzieś tam wciąż oczekiwali na szansę, aby dorwać kwatermistrza.

Baza marynarki królewskiej w Kyle of Lochalsh była sporym, betonowym kompleksem kwadratowych, nudnych budynków, natomiast wybrzeże przy niej było wręcz cudowne. Q, nie wysiadając z jeepa, patrzył na chylące się ku zachodowi słońce, igrające pomarańczowoczerwonymi blaskami po bulgoczącej, skręcającej się w wiry, wciskającej się między skały wodzie. Zrobił kilka zdjęć komórką. Miał chęć wysłać jedno Moneypenny. Powstrzymał się, coś zakuło go w piersi.

James i paru żołnierzy zabrali z jeepa najemników i zanieśli ich do wnętrza bazy. Po kwadransie Bond wrócił, zaczerwieniony na policzkach, z dwoma butelkami utkniętymi w kieszeniach kurtki. Zawsze dziwnie było patrzeć, jak 007 potrafi dostosować się do otoczenia, jak kameleon upodobnić się i wejść w bezproblemową interakcję. W Skyfall 007 wyglądał jak zwykły rolnik w swojej szaroburej mycce i kurtce, w bazie pośród żołnierzy, jak były żołnierz marynarki wojennej, w łóżku jak troskliwy... partner...

Q wiedział to wszystko a mimo inaczej było widzieć to na żywo niż na ekranie.

W drodze powrotnej Q pisał sobie kolejne linijki niemożliwego kodu na rozłożonym na kolanach laptopie. Zajrzał za jego pomocą do komputerowych bazy danych stacji marynarki wojennej w Kyle of Lochalsh, ale nie znalazł w nich nic ciekawego poza informacją, że jutro ranni najemnicy zostaną hospitalizowani na miejscu. Dziwne, niby MI6 powinno lepiej się zorganizować na tą okazję, ale Q rozumiał. Dużo się działo przez ostatni tydzień i opóźnienia w egzekwowaniu pewnych rzeczy były normą.

Bond mruczał z zacięciem jakąś znajomo brzmiącą, rozbujaną, nieco swingującą melodię. Q zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się, z dłońmi wciąż ułożonymi na klawiaturze laptopa.

"Sinatra?"

"Strangers in the Night."

Dojechali do Skyfall, gdy słońce zaczęło zachodzić za wzgórza a znad morza nadpływało coraz ostrzejsze, zimniejsze powietrze. Wiatr rozwiał chmury, ukazując czyste, mroźne niebo początku zimy.

Bond zgasił silnik zdobycznego jeepa i przez moment siedział tak w bezruchu, wpatrując się w pogrążającą się w mroku rezydencję. Gdy odwrócił się do Q jego twarz była obrazem determinacji i zdecydowania.

"Dosyć tego smęcenia! Zabieram cię na spacer. A potem się upijemy. Wyłączaj laptopa, ubieraj kurteczkę. Czas pooddychać wspaniałym, wyspiarskim powietrzem."

"Oraz przeziębić sobie nerki i dostać zapalenia oskrzeli." dopowiedział sceptycznym tonem Q, na co James przewrócił oczyma i prychnął śmiechem.

"Nie, mój kwatermistrzu małej wiary. Nic sobie nie przeziębisz, ponieważ weźmiemy ze sobą cudowne lekarstwo na wszelkie problemy ludzkości. Whiskey."

"Mogę pić z moimi lekami przeciwbólowymi?"

"Zobaczy się."

"James, ja nie pijam wódki." zaczął Q, pocierając skroń i wyczuwając zbliżającą się migrenę. "Czasami jakieś wino. I nie, nie wyłączę laptopa tylko dlatego, że zachciało ci się mnie dotlenić.."

"Dosyć smęcenia, powiedziałem. Kurteczka, szaliczek, idziemy."

I Q już chciał zaprotestować i zgłosić veto, no bo jakże to tak, wyziębiać się dla zabawy i alkoholu, ale James spojrzał mu z bliska w oczy, uśmiechnął się i Q zaczął wyłączać laptopa i wsiadać. Bo Q miał niezwykle słabą silną wolę, jeżeli chodziło o uśmiech Jamesa. Psia kość.

Wysiedli z jeepa i Bond od razu zaczął szybki, raźny marsz dookoła posiadłości. Q, chcąc nie chcąc, wpadł z nim w krok. Północnowschodnią stronę domostwa przeszli w milczeniu, dopiero za zachodnim narożnikiem James podał Q jedną z dwóch butelek, przywiezionych z bazy marynarki wojennej. Whiskey. Q odkręcił butelkę, powąchał i skrzywił się lekko.

"Uch! Jak możesz to pić w ogóle... pachnie jak terpentyna."

"Nie bluźnij, tylko spróbuj."

Whisky z Talisker pomimo malarskiego zapachu terpentyny kopała mocno i po paru kieliszkach Q nie czuł ani bólu ramienia, ani żalu, że zabił dziś człowieka, ani tęsknoty za Moneypenny. Czuł natomiast wielką potrzebę zhakowania telefonów ministra do spraw finansów Australii i wysyłania mu w kółko tego samego smsa.

_Trzepotanie nietoperza ciekawe do czego zmierza._

Q wyznał swoją potrzebę Bondowi, który przybrał zamyśloną minę i łyknął sobie whiskey z gwinta.

"Do tego musimy wrócić do domu."

"Owszem."

"Ale chciałem ci najpierw coś pokazać."

James ujął Q pod ramię i podążył na południową stronę rezydencji. Tą, z której widać było w pełnej krasie jezioro.

"O cholera."

"Mhm."

Q widział jezioro Skyfall z okien rezydencji Bonda, ale nigdy zaraz po zachodzie słońca i nigdy w całości. Aż do teraz nie rozumiał, czemu akurat tak ochrzczono to miejsce.

Dookoła zmierzch barwił już wzgórza fioletowoniebieską poświatą, natomiast jezioro wciąż jeszcze odbijało rozpalone pomarańczowo złotymi błyskami niebo. Woda pośród wzgórz wyglądała jak gorejący okruch nieba, który spadł na ziemię i wciąż posiada w sobie idealnie odwzorowaną wielkość, splendor i płomień całości.

Fragment, który ukazuje całość czystszą i jaśniejszą, niż jest ona faktycznie.

Skyfall.

Q westchnął, zapatrzony w pulsujące porwanym złotem fale jeziora. Bond wetknął mu w dłoń butelkę.

"Tak. Coś może upaść i rozbić się, ale nawet wtedy zachowa jakiś mały okruch... nie wiem... wspomnienia o całości..."

"Nadziei. Chyba."

"Tak. Nadziei."

Q nie odrywając wzroku od gasnącego blasku, odbijającego się na taflach jeziora, łyknłą whiskey i oddał Bondowi butelkę.

"Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem szpiegiem, James?"

"Wiem, po prostu."

"Ufny podwójny agent i ufny kwatermistrz, podejrzany o bycie podwójnym agentem. Aleśmy się dobrali."

Płomienie odbite w Skyfall przygasały coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie zostały połknięte przez narastający mrok. W jakiś sposób było to przygnębiające, zanim jednak Q zdołał to oznajmić i zażartować, aby przerwać tą dziwnie ponurą chwilę, James złapał go za dłoń.

"Zmarzłeś. Wracajmy."

Wrócili zmęczeni, spowolnieni whiskey i nietypowo oswojeni ze sobą. Bond bez wahania pomógł zdjęć kurtkę i buty Q, a Q ściągnął Bondowi szalik i myckę. Razem jechali na tym pokręconym wózku MI6, obaj byli pęknięci i zdefragmentowani, ale wciąż pamiętali jacy byli wcześniej. Tam, przy ostatnich blaskach gasnącego Skyfall jakoś to do nich bardziej dotarło.

Schrodinger wylazł z kuchni i stanął między Q a Jamesem, zerkając na nich i miaucząc.

"Zróbmy herbaty i dajmy jeść kotu, bo zacznie jeszcze faktycznie polować na szczury."

James ruszył, aby rozpalić w kuchennym piecu i kominku w salonie, a następnie zaczął przygotowywać herbatę i kolację, składającą się z kanapek ze smalcem i ogórków kiszonych. Q nakarmił kota, po czym przez dobre dziesięć minut siedział przy stole i patrzył, jak Bond powoli kręci się pomiędzy kuchenką a zlewem. Miał chęć go rozerwać, rozbawić jakoś, żeby nie myślał już o tych roztrząśniętych całościach, co zachowują nadzieję...

Znał tylko jeden sposób na rozbawianie ludzi. I akurat miał na niego idealny humor.

Minister Importu i Eksportu w Australii właśnie dostał piąty ze stu pięćdziesięciu, wysyłających się loopem smsów, głoszących, że jest małym kłamcą, który kłamie. Natomiast chińska czujka Quantum w parlamencie angielskim, niejaki pan Quan Xin Xin, zaczął masowo otrzymywać mmsy ze zdjęciami Lucy Liu i Zrzędliwego Kota. Na przemiennie.

James zaglądał przez ramię Q, śledząc jego poczynania to na ekranie komórki to na laptopie. Nadal pili whiskey, tylko już kulturalnie, z kieliszków, i pojadali kanapki, zagryzając ogórkami. Schrodinger kręcił się im między nogami, ocierając się im o łydki i pomrukując z nadzieją, że może spadnie mu jakiś kąsek.

Czas płynął szybko w ciepłej, pachnącej jedzeniem kuchni a oni siedzieli coraz bliżej siebie, raz po raz wybuchając śmiechem z kolejnych sieciowych żarcików Q. Zrzędliwe koty, lolkaty, Halo , Miley Cirus i tumbrl. Q nie oszczędzał nikogo, zwłaszcza szpiegów.

"Jesteś dość... niebezpieczny." powiedział powoli James i wychylił kolejny jednym haustem kieliszek. Q wyszczerzył zęby.

"Nie! To ty jesteś niebezpieczny... ja jestem co najwyżej niezrównoważony!... To normalna cecha u geniuszy."

"Musisz się więcej napić." James nalał whiskey do pustego już kieliszka Q . "Za mało wypiłeś, skoro możesz wypowiedzieć słowo "niezrównoważony". Co tam znowu zmajstrowałeś w Australii?"

Q wypił duszkiem swój kieliszek, odstawił go z westchnieniem, po czym pokazał Jamesowi swoją komórkę. Na wyświetlaczu widniał, pisany tęczową kursywą napis, głoszący _Następnym razem odetnę wam import i eksport z Azji_.

"Znaczy... co im odciąłeś teraz?" zapytał Bond, mrużąc oczy. Q westchnął z rozbawieniem i czknął rozgłośnie.

"Prąd. Ale tylko w Sidney i Perth... i tylko na trzy godziny..."

"Cofam co powiedziałem... jesteś w cholerę niebezpieczny, Q." James zmrużył oczy, zarzucił ramię na barki Q i przyjrzał się bliżej ekranowi laptopa. "Jakim cudem stara M wpadła na pomysł, żeby mianować cię kwatermistrzem?"

"Może wiedziała, że internet to przyszłość agentury... a może po prostu chciała zobaczyć jak długo wytrzymam ze szpiegami... Moneypenny zawsze powtarzała..." Q umilkł i zmarszczył się. "Cholera. Przypomniałem sobie o niej. Nalej mi szybko kieliszek."

Bond, ukochany, rozumiejący, czytający w myślach Bond, zamiast nalać Q kieliszek po prostu podał mu całą butelkę. Nową, pełną i już otwartą. Kwatermistrz mruknął z zadowoleniem.

"Uważaj, panie Bond, mogę się do pana przywiązać."

"Często przywiązujesz się do ludzi, z którymi pijesz?"

"Nie. Bo ja często nie pijam." Q odchylił się na krześle i napił się whiskey z gwinta. Rozkaszlał się, zaczęło go boleć ramię, ale pił dalej. W pewnym momencie James ujął łagodnie jego dłoń i zabrał mu butelkę.

"Nie płacz, głupku."

"Nie płaczę. Whiskey mnie piecze w język."

"Aha. A to przepraszam. Zjesz jeszcze jedną kanapkę?"

Gdzieś w trakcie ich małej kuchennej popijawy Q, który zawsze nienawidził tłustych smarowideł, maseł i innych, nagle rozwinął umiłowanie do chleba ze smalcem i ogórków. Kanapki Jamesa były wspaniałe, idealna ilość smalcu na chlebie z idealną ilością soli i wykręcającym twarz kwaśny ogórkiem. Q jadł, pił i cholera, czuł się z tym świetnie.

W pewnym momencie, gdzieś około północy wysłali M całą listę filmów porno, które w czasie pracy ściągali jego pracownicy za pomocą łącza MI6. Po tym ekscesie musieli obaj wyłączyć komórki, bo nagle wszyscy w MI6, włącznie z Mallory`m i konsulatem brytyjskim w Hiszpanii chcieli z nimi rozmawiać.

"To oficjalne ogłoszenie, Q. Jesteśmy popularni!"

"I pożądani!"

"W końcu co mamy więcej w życiu niż pracę, kwatermistrzu?"

"Zapominasz się, 007! Poza pracą mamy także narzekanie na pracę, conocne paru godzinne momenty nieprzytomności oraz, dum dum dum!... Słodką, słodką śmierć!"

"Święta prawda! Nic, tylko jeszcze dzieci powinniśmy mieć!"

"Po co?" zaoponował Q z mocą. "Aby dzielić z nimi tą nieprzebraną radość?"

Śmiali się, śmiali niemal do łez. Q nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak długo się z kimś śmiał. I to na głos, z wyłączoną komórką.

Bez prysznica, który odpuścili sobie z okazji dnia dziecka, dnia górnika i dnia obszarów wodnobłotnych, wtoczyli się do sypialni, przytrzymując się nawzajem. Potykali się, słaniali i wciąż wybuchali nową falą śmiechu. James rzucił się na łóżko w stylu pasującym do kogoś o co najmniej dwadzieścia lat młodszego a Q, niejako porwany jego ruchem, zrobił to samo. Przez długą chwilę leżeli pośród koców i pierzyn i śmiali się. Gdy się w końcu uspokoili James miał łzy śmiechu na policzkach a Q jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu unosił się nad nim na ramionach i przyglądał mu się. Do góry nogami. Nos w nos. To było trochę jak prawie pocałunek, o kilka milimetrów za mało, ale zbyt blisko, by było to neutralne spojrzenie.

Odwrócone do góry nogami pocałunki wyglądały ładnie w filmach. Ciekawe, jakie były w prawdziwym życiu...

"Q. Co robisz?" zapytał Bond przez resztki zamierającego mu na ustach uśmiechu.

"Nic." skłamał Q, ponieważ to nie było nic. Flirtował, aż się kurzyło i to na dodatek swoim niezgrabnym, boleśnie oczywistym stylem nieporadnego, nieobytego towarzysko nerda, przyzwyczajonego do siedzenia za ekranem komputera a nie do zachęcającego trącania ludzi nosem. Za chwilę, czuł to, jego odwaga zniknie a on sam wycofa się ze sromotą jak ostatni biseksualny, tchórzliwy nieudacznik...

Obaj byli pijani, zmęczeni i odreagowywali. To nie był dobry pomysł. To nie był dobry pomysł. To nie był dobry pomysł!

Pierwszy pocałunek był łagodny i delikatny, zaledwie dotknięcie ust. Słodkie. Leniwe. Niemalże jak pocałunek przyjaciół na powitanie, gdyby nie to, że Q wibrował cały od adrenaliny, a Bond oddychał płytkimi, krótkimi oddechami osoby ekstremalnie podnieconej.

Obaj byli w tym niezwykle delikatni i czuli, jakby rekompensowali sobie brutalność dnia codziennego. James leżał sobie pod Q, cały rozluźniony i pachnący whiskey, pozwalając słodkiemu, ostrożnemu pocałunkowi narastać i pogłębiać się i wkrótce wszelkie możliwości odwrotu zniknęły.

Coś, co zaczęło się od miękkiego niby-pocałunku nabierało z każdą sekundą mocy.

Bond całował tak, jakby chciał wczołgać się do wnętrza Q i zagnieździć mu się w piersi. I nagle, jak Q odsuwał od siebie z wprawą wszelkie erotyczne zachcenia, tak nagle nie mógł przestać.

Nie mógł przestać, gdy zaczęli zdejmować z siebie ubrania, chichocząc jak głupi z wełnianych skarpet i termicznych gatek. Nie mógł przestać, gdy James obrócił ich obu po łóżku i wylądował na Q, przygniatając go rozkosznie do pościeli.

Nie mógł przestać, gdy James wyprodukował skądsiś prezerwatywę, lubrykant o smaku wiśniowym.

"Czego chcesz?" wymruczał mu prosto do ucha James i bezceremonialnie położył się na Q całym ciężarem, wykonując sugestywny ruch lędźwiami.

"Czego?..." nie zrozumiał Q, przyciągając Bonda jeszcze bliżej i rozkoszując się uczuciem przyciśnięcia, przykrycia i ogólnie przygniecenia przez umięśnione przyjemnie, bardzo męskie, bardzo silne ciało. Śmiech Jamesa połaskotał go po skroni.

"Dobra. To czego nie chcesz?"

"Nie wiem." odparł miękko Q, czując lekkość w żołądku i zachwyt nad tym, że jest w stanie być tak swobodny i żartobliwy w łóżku. "Przestałem się przejmować."

Tym razem w śmiechu Jamesa było coś drapieżnego. Uniósł się na ramionach, pocałował kwatermistrza głęboko a następnie przewrócił ich obu na bok. Jego penis był gorący i twardy, gdy dotknął pośladków Q.

"Ok, ok, chyba właśnie zacząłem się przejmować na nowo." wydusił Q, ale James jedynie zaczął całować jego szyję, skroń, policzek.

"Nie zrobię nic, czego nie chcesz."

Q zaśmiał się nerwowo i położył dłonie na obejmujących go od tyłu ramionach Bonda.

"Tego właśnie się obawiałem."

end

by Homoviator 12/2013

Poprawki kolejnego rozdziału są drastyczne, więc dokarmcie komentarzem wena, jeżeli macie chęć na aktualkę za tydzień w czwartek :)

Wichry, zimno i rozbiera mnie chyba grypa to i wen niemrawy...


	4. Chapter 4 - Czy kwatermistrzowie śnią

Roz.4

Czy kwatermistrzowie śnią o elektronicznych kurach?

Nie sen jest najgorszy. Najgorsze jest przebudzenie.

J. Cortazar

Rano obudził się sam, zawinięty w kokon z kołder, z kacem boleśnie dudniącym mu w głowie. Nie otwierając oczu zarzucił sweter na ramiona, wsunął stopy w kapcie i na ślepo ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Chciało mu się jednocześnie pić i sikać, i zaśmiałby się z tej ironii wszechświata, ale za bardzo bolał go łeb.

Dopiero, gdy ulżył pęcherzowi zauważył, że widzi tylko impresjonistyczne, rozmazane plamy i nie pamięta, gdzie położył wczoraj okulary. Cholera, widać seks z Jamesem działał bardzo relaksująco, może nawet za bardzo...

"Leżą na bieliźniarce."

James stał w kuchni, w samym swetrze i bawełnianych kalesonach, i uśmiechał się do stojącego przed łazienką w korytarzu Q. Smażył jajecznicę na cebuli, której zapach skręcał żołądek i jednocześnie budził wilczy głód. Życie -sztuka, psia krew, wyborów. Q nie miał na to siły.

"Uch..."

"Żadne uch, tylko kac. Siadaj przy piecu, zaraz zjemy pyszne, tłuste, białkowe śniadanie, to ci ulży."

Q nie protestował. W kuchni było ciepło, przytulnie, i chrzanić okulary i dziwną atmosferę po one night standzie. Najpierw herbata.

Schrodinger, pożerający chciwie kocie żarcie ze stojącej przy lodówce miski, zerknął na swojego pana z politowaniem. Q go zignorował, był pół ślepy bez okularów, miał kaca giganta, rozsadzającego mu głowę od środka a na dodatek James robił śniadanie, które pachniało smakowicie i okropnie jednocześnie. Miał dość wszechświata.

Usiadł przy stole i oparł obolały czerep na dłoniach.

"James."

"Tak?"

"Co robimy... teraz?"

Q nie musiał otwierać oczy, by poczuć jak James zamiera z widelcem nad jajecznicą. Westchnienie, ciche i płaskie.

"Mogę powiedzieć ci, czego nie robimy. Nie panikujemy i nie zmieniamy priorytetów." głos Jamesa zamarł a Q otworzył oczy, akurat, aby zobaczyć, jak Bond pochyla się i przysuwa usta do jego czoła. "To może być cokolwiek tylko sobie zażyczysz. Możemy o tym zapomnieć, skreślić jako pomyłkę po pijaku. Możemy zobaczyć, co będzie dalej."

Q zamknął oczy, gdy jakaś żyłka w mózgu zatętniła mu szczególnie silnie.

"Jest dla mnie zdecydowanie za wcześnie na podejmowanie jakichkolwiek decyzji James. Herbata."

"Ok." zgodził się łagodnie James, jakby Q nie udzielając odpowiedzi właśnie ją udzielił. I może rzeczywiście tak było, bo gdy Bond pochylił się nad nim bardziej i pocałował go, najpierw w czoło, potem w policzek a na koniec w usta, Q nie odsunął się ani nie wierzgnął. Nie zaśmiał się nerwowo ani nie zaczął uprawiać swojego firmowego realizmu cynika. Q po prostu nadstawił twarz na delikatny, miękki dotyk ust Jamesa i westchnął z ulgą.

Wspomnienie ubiegłej nocy podnosiło mu ciśnienie, ale teraz, w świetle dziennym nie miał już tyle śmiałości. James nie naciskał, szedł za ciosem tak jak zwykle, z uśmiechem i pewnością siebie.

Zjedli jajecznicę z żółtym serem, rozmawiając o pracy i nie poruszając sprawy ich nowego, nieprofesjonalnego układu. Q wypił cztery kubki herbaty, łyknął dwa ibupromy, po czym oznajmił, że jest gotowy stawić czoła rzeczywistości.

"Dobrze." skinął głową James i zebrał talerze ze stołu. "Zanim się obudziłeś dzwonił Mallory. Musimy jeszcze dzisiaj wrócić do Londynu."

"Szkoda..." wyrwało się Q i natychmiast zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu. "Chociaż to było do przewidzenia po wczorajszym napadzie. Poza tym chcę dowiedzieć się, kto nasłał tutaj tych ludzi na mnie. Faktycznie, czas wracać."

Bond odstawił brudne naczynia do zlewu, po czy usiadł przy Q i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Powoli, dając kwatermistrzowi czas na wycofanie się. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że kwatermistrz nie chciał się wycofywać.

Pocałunek był długi, głęboki i ciągnął się rozkosznie powolutku. Gdy się zakończył, Q był pewien, że James chce zobaczyć, co będzie z nimi dalej tak bardzo, jak on sam.

Cały poranek spędzili na pakowaniu swojego marnego dobytku i zamykanie rezydencji. Bond chodził dookoła domu, zatrzaskiwał drzwi, okiennice, zamykał kłódki. Robił to wszystko ze zdecydowaniem i spokojem właściciela posiadłości, a mimo to Q odniósł wrażenie, że Jamesowi także ciężko jest opuszczać to miejsce.

To Skyfall, w którym tyle się wydarzyło.

/

Wrócili do Londynu tą samą drogą, która z niego wyjechali. Kyle of Lochalsh, Glasgow, Manchester. Mieli już system radzenia sobie z podróżami kolejowymi, Q siedział z laptopem na kolanach i pracował, od czasu do czasu monitorując kamery nadzorujących stacje, Bond patrolował wagony i robił rundki po piernikowe cappuccino, a Schrodinger spał i na każdą próbę interakcji reagował rozeźlonym burczeniem i pazurami.

Z początku podróż była przyjemna. James, usatysfakcjonowany stanem bezpieczeństwa wagonów, przysiadał się do Q i rozcierał mu zdrętwiałe plecy. Nie całowali się, nie w usta. Jakoś nie pasowało to do miejsc publicznych. To podejście w przyszłości mogło urosnąć do rangi problemu... jeżeli wysoko wyspecjalizowani pracownicy MI6 w ogóle mieli przed sobą jakąś przyszłość.

Im bliżej byli Londynu tym bardziej Q widział, jak James się zmienia. Zwykle pomijał moment powrotów 007, monitorując jego ruchy podczas powrotów z misji tylko pobieżnie. Tym bardziej zaskakująco było widzieć, jak Bond się przeistacza. Metamorfoza zachodziła drobnymi kroczkami. Widoczna była w sposobie trzymania ramion, odpowiadania na pytania, spojrzenia obcych osób. James Bond wracał do swojej roli wyrafinowanego, wyrobionego towarzysko agenta w drogim płaszczu i jeszcze droższych butach. Taki ktoś posiadał kilka par butów do golfa, wiedział, że pewnych garniturów nie nosi się wieczorami i posiadał całą kolekcję brylantowych spinek do mankietów. Taki ktoś nigdy nie zatrzymałby się w Skyfall i nie zmieniał własnoręcznie piasku w kuwecie.

Gdy pociąg przejeżdżał przez przedmieścia Londynu w Jamesie nie pozostało już nic z zakutanego w wyświecone kurtki i swetry faceta, w obrzydliwej mycce, z młotkiem w ręku i lornetce, dyndającej na piersiach.

"Nie patrz tak na mnie." powiedział łagodnie James i odchylił kołnierz swetra Q, całując kwatermistrza w kark.

"Nie patrzę na ciebie." wymruczał Q, klikając po klawiaturze laptopa i dopisując końcówkę wirusa, którego planował wysłać do Boliwii. "Tylko myślę, że... nie jestem w tym dobry, James."

Bond uśmiechnął się prosto w kark Q.

"Radzisz sobie wyśmienicie i nigdy nie myśl, że jest inaczej."

Londyn był o wiele cieplejszy niż Skye, ale nadciągające z północy, białoszare chmury zwiastowały rychły śnieg a od Tamizy ciągnęło przenikliwe zimno. Na dworcu Bond zatrzymał taksówkę, a Q, kuląc się w swojej budrysówce, wsiadł szybko do niej, chowając nos w swetrze. Schrodinger nawet nie wychylał łebka ze swojego koszyka, tylko pomiaukiwał z cicha, dając znać, że ma dość podróży i trzęsących nim ludzi.

Bond bez zbędnych komentarzy zarządził, że Q zostanie w jego apartamencie, dopóki nie znajdzie sobie swojego własnego lokum. I tak Q po raz pierwszy z bliska i na żywo zobaczył mieszkanie Jamesa Bonda. Wysmakowane, przestronne, umeblowane pełnymi kompletami półek, regałów i stołów tak, że wyglądało jak wystawa z katalogów firm designerskich. Osiem pokojów, kuchnia, dwie sypialnie, łazienka. Niezamieszkane mieszkanie. Na pokaz. Nowe, skórzane, niewysiedziane nawet w jednym miejscu sofy, oszklone stoliki, szafki, wypełnione nie ruszanymi nigdy książkami i kuchnia, ogromna, sterylna i biała, wyposażona w wiszące nad kuchenką komplety żeliwnych i miedzianych naczyń.

Schrodinger nie upodobał sobie nowego otoczenia i odmówił wyjścia z koszyka. Q zostawił mu otwarte drzwiczki i naszykował szmatę, mającą nieudolnie zastąpić kuwetę. Sądząc jednak z zachowania kota trochę minie zanim dojdzie do siebie...

"Możesz zostać tak długo jak potrzebujesz." James postawił w salonie dwie walizki, w których mieścił się cały obecny dobytek Q, zakupione w podróży swetry, gatki i skarpety. "Nie musisz się spieszyć ze znajdowaniem sobie nowego lokum."

"Dzięki, ale nie chcę ci przeszkadzać."

"Nie przeszkadzasz mi." James podszedł do Q, przygarnął go ramieniem do siebie i cmoknął, trafiając mu w centralnie w nos. "Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzałeś, kwatermistrzu."

/

M, niechętnie bo niechętnie, ale dał Q jeszcze pięć dni wolnego. Na znalezienie mieszkania i kupienie niezbędników, jak to określił. Obecny przy rozmowie Bond od razu przyznał także urlop samemu sobie.

"Kwatermistrz na pewno będzie potrzebował pomocy. Po tych całych akcjach nie możemy zostawić go samego, biegającego bez nadzoru po mieście, pośród świętych Mikołajów i reniferów."

Q łypnął złym spojrzeniem na Jamesa, na co James jedynie uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

M westchnął głośno i obiema dłońmi pomasował sobie skronie.

"Dobrze. I tak za tydzień będą święta, więc lepiej zrobić to teraz niż czekać do nowego roku. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem twoje mieszkanie będzie zabezpieczone tak, że nikt ci go nie wysadzi."

"Zrobię co w mojej mocy." obiecał kwaśno Q. "W razie kryzysu skontaktujcie się ze mną. Mogę popracować online do czasu, aż wszystko załatwię."

"To nie będzie konieczne."

M nie był zdziwiony zatrzymaniem się Q w apartamencie Bonda, ale wykazał pewne zdziwienie, gdy Bond zaoferował Q, że będzie mu towarzyszył w urządzaniu się na nowo. Mallory zgodził się, jednak z adnotacją, że w razie nagłej misji 007 zostawia wszystko i jedzie, i nie ma więcej gadania.

Gdy wyszli z gabinetu M, dopadła ich gromada podwładnych z wydziału Q. Z zaproszeniami na świąteczną imprezę, pytaniami o Adrasteę, zdrowie i o Schrodingera.. To było zaskakujące. Przybyli wszyscy, blondynka wzdychająca do Bonda, Lizzy, R z zaczerwienionymi, opuchniętymi powiekami, szarobury okularnik, który zawsze naprawiał spalone przez Q procesory. Nie było Moneypenny... Bond chyba zauważył zmianę nastroju Q, bo zdawkowo przyjął zaproszenie na świąteczne spotkanie, oznajmił, że wszyscy, włącznie z kotem, zdrowi, po czym zwinął kwatermistrza do wind z wprawą i nonszalancją rasowego dżentelmena.

"Dzięki, James."

"Nie ma za co."

Wrócili do domu Bonda piechotą, robiąc sobie mały spacer po Starym Londynie. London`s Eye lśniło okraszone okręgami drobnych, migających światełek. Nawet Big Ben był przyozdobiony i dumnie nosił na sobie zwoje czerwono-białych lampek. Q oponował, ale Bond zmusił go do przejścia pod ogromną, podświetloną bombką i pękatym bałwanem. Dookoła płynęła rzeka roześmianych, zagonionych ludzi, obładowanych prezentami i dziećmi, które piszcząc i śmiejąc się na głos, wdrapywały się na bożonarodzeniowe dekoracje.

"Nie cierpię świątecznych tłoków i tej całej tandety. Co jeszcze mam zrobić? Przeczołgać się pod świętym Mikołajem z supermarketu?"

Bond pokręcił głową, a potem ujął zmarzniętą pomimo rękawiczki dłoń Q i utknął sobie w kieszeń.

"Zrzęda z ciebie, kwatermistrzu."

I Q chciał się odgryźć, elokwentnie wyłożyć swoje racje i zwyciężyć debatę na temat niepotrzebnych, głupawych, nic nie wnoszących tradycji, ale jakoś nie mógł, gdy James trzymał go tak blisko a ludzie dookoła uśmiechali się do nich porozumiewawczo. Musiało mu coś wyleźć na twarz, bo Bond zaśmiał się na głos, po czym ujął drugą rękę kwatermistrza i pocałował ją, razem z rękawiczką, kocią sierścią i pierdylionem zarazków i bakterii.

"Nie da się z tobą rozmawiać, James."

"Niektórzy twierdzą, że to część mojego czaru."

"Cóż, niektórzy kłamią. Chodźmy, zanim zasłodzimy do imentu niewinną publiczność."

Dzielnica, w której mieszkał James, była wytworna, bogata, pełna obwieszonych świątecznymi światełkami domów i figur reniferów, ustawionych w ogródku. Niektóre były faktycznie piękne, całe rozświetlone i smukłe, inne zaś... nie były już tak piękne.

"Ktokolwiek przywiózł sobie tego Mikołaja z Niemiec był ślepy, albo po prostu nienawidzi sąsiadów. Gipsowe szkaradzieństwo wygląda jak pokręcony reumatyzmem gnom! Albo to, paralityczny aniołek z twarzą staruszki... kto to robi? Albo lepiej, kto to kupuje?"

Q gadał i gadał, wysypując z siebie niechęć do świątecznej komercji, a James śmiał się i od czasu do czasu, cmokał go w zmarznięty policzek.

"Q, ja wiem, że ludzie urażają czasami twoje poczucie estetyki, ale nie jesteś bez winy. Ja, na ten przykład, cieszę się, że w wybuchu twojego mieszkania zginął też twój musztardowy kardigan. Bez bicia przyznam, dłuższe patrzenie na niego powodowało migreny."

Q spojrzał ponuro na zaróżowionego od mrozu, uśmiechniętego Bonda, a potem, całkiem antyklimatycznie, poślizgnął się na oblodzonym chodniku. James złapał go szybciej niż normalny człowiek powinien i odrobinę zbyt mocno.

"Masz zimny nos." wymruczał, dotykając twarzy Q nadspodziewanie ciepłą, pozbawioną rękawiczki dłonią. "Może wstąpimy gdzieś po drodze na czekoladę?"

"Tylko, jeżeli obiecasz, że zrobimy szoł i będziemy obrzydliwie kochani dla siebie. Ma być jak w filmach. Będziesz karmił mnie piernikiem czekoladowym a ja będę scałowywał ci resztki sernika z ust. Jak dwa, kurza stopa, gruchające gołąbki jedzące sobie z dziobków."

"To na co czekamy. Idziemy!" huknął James, wciąż głaszcząc Q po policzkach. "Ma nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko scałowywaniu ze mnie kajmaku. Nie mam chęci na sernik."

"Psujesz mi scenariusz, Bond."

"Ryzyko zawodowe."

Pierwszy raz, od nie pamiętał kiedy, wizja zbliżających się świąt nie była dla Q taka straszna.

Poszli na czekoladę do przytulnej kawiarenki na rogu, trzy przecznice od mieszkania Bonda. Kelnerka najwidoczniej znała Jamesa, bo uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo i przyniosła od razu gorącą czekoladę, okraszoną suto likierem wiśniowym. Gdy zamówili też piernik czekoladowy i ciasto kajmakowe, była przyjemnie zaskoczona. Widać James rzadko kiedy jadał coś słodkiego do swojej kawy.

Bond był dobry w swojej grze, można było mu to przyznać. Z pełnym zaangażowaniem i przekonaniem odgrywał gruchającego gołąbka, tak, aż inni klienci kawiarni zaczynali, bardzo po angielsku, nie patrzeć intensywnie w ich stronę. Niektórzy odwracali się z niesmakiem, inni wpatrywali się głodnym wzrokiem, jeszcze inni śmiali się i głośno kibicowali. A James, z pełną powagą osobnika zakochanego i głuchego na rzeczywistość, jadł podawanego mu na łyżeczce przez Q kajmakowca i pozwalał scałowywać z siebie wszystko, od likieru wiśniowego, po czarną kawę i piernika.

To było dziwnie przyjemne, móc tak bez skrępowania dotykać kogoś w ten sposób. Nawet, jeżeli była to tylko gra. James był tak naturalny w swoim śmiechu, w swoich żartach, pocałunkach i dotykach, że Q, jakby przez mimikrę, także stał się swobodniejszy.

Wyszli z kawiarni rozgrzani, zasłodzeni do imentu i roześmiani. James wziął Q pod ramię a Q zaakceptował to, z mamrotaniem, że nie jest kobietą, ale robi się piekielnie ślisko, więc tym razem przymknie na zachowanie Bonda oko. James pocałował go w rzeczone oko, zsuwając mu z twarzy okulary i zaparowując je śmiechem.

Może to wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby Q założył, że po prostu odgrywa coś i przestał się stresować!...

W mieszkaniu Bonda kwatermistrz oznajmił, że bierze prysznic pierwszy a potem idzie do salonu, spędza całą noc online i proszę mu nie przeszkadzać. Bond z galanterią się zgodził. A potem wpakował się Q pod prysznic i zrobił mu taką laskę, bo której kwatermistrz mógł tylko usiąść na łazienkowych kafelkach i zakląć.

Bond był posiadaczem piekielnie zdolnych ust. Wszystkie panie, które zawsze głosiły tą opinię na podglądowych nagraniach misji 007, miały cholera rację.

Q sapał, patrząc na swoje żałośnie drżące, rozrzucone po podłodze uda.

"Jesteś... podstępną bestią, James."

"A ty musisz się wyspać. Przejechaliśmy dzisiaj niemal całe wyspy, Q. Daj sobie wypocząć, zanim znowu zaatakujesz świat zdjęciami niezadowolonych kotów."

Naburmuszony Q pozwolił się podnieść z zimnych kafelków, owinąć w ręcznik, szlafrok i odtransportować do sypialni. Bond pożyczył mu piżamę. Czerwoną. Jedwabną.

"A nie mogę spać w mojej flanelowej? Wolałem flanelę. Widziałem ją chyba... w bagażu?" zapytał marudnie Q, wciągając spodnie od jedwabnej, śmiesznie drogiej, snobistycznej piżamki. James pomógł mu zapiąć guziki, czasami cmokając go abstrakcyjnie, bez konkretnego celu. W oko, w policzek, w potarganą grzywkę, w obojczyk.

"Flanela nadaje się do prania i tak, jest w bagażu. Zrobimy jutro pranie, póki co, przeżyj jakoś jedwabie."

Przeżył. W zasadzie to oczy same mu się zamykały i jedwabie czy flanela, za chwilę zasnąłby i tak... a miał szukać online książek...

James zgasił lampkę nocną po swojej stronie ogromnego, rozłożystego łoża i poklepał poduszkę obok siebie. Q z pustką w głowie i dziwnym, ciepłym uczuciem w okolicach brzucha wczołgał się we wskazane miejsce obok Bonda. Ramię Jamesa zamknęło się nad nim obronnie.

/

Wszystko, oczywiście, okazało się trudniejsze i bardziej czasochłonne, niż Q przypuszczał.

Książki, filmy i DVD chciał kupić online. Komputery na żywo, bo zawsze wolał pomacać, pogłaskać i zobaczyć na własne oczy swoje nowe zabawki. Reszta była opcjonalna. Fotele, stoły, regały, ubrania, garnki... rany, ile rupieci było człowiekowi do życia potrzebne, nawet, gdy był zagorzałym samotnikiem pracoholikiem!

"Urządzanie mieszkania przyprawia mnie o ból głowy. A jeszcze nawet go nie mam!"

Q jęknął, po czym odłożył laptopa na dywan i wyciągnął się na kanapie w salonie Jamesa. Schrodinger, korzystając z chwili, wskoczył mu na pierś i usiadł sobie na niej, cały skulony, mruczący i siedmiokilowy. Bond, który właśnie czytał gazetę w fotelu przy oknie spojrzał na Q trzeźwym wzrokiem, w którym czaił się uśmiech.

"Czy to twoje swoiste, kwatermistrzowskie wołanie o pomoc?"

"A czy działa?"

"Nie mógłbym odmówić ci pomocy, Q. Wiesz, ja i mój syndrom rycerza na białym rumaku."

"W końcu się twoja dżentelmeneria przyda w realnym życiu."

"O." Bond odłożył gazetę, wstał i podszedł do kwatermistrza, pochylając się nad nim z drapieżnym uśmiechem. "Jeżeli mogę spytać, do czego konkretnie chcesz użyć mojej dżentelmenerii?"

"Do noszenia siatek..." zaczął Q bez tchu, ale więcej nie dał rady powiedzieć, ponieważ James pocałował go i kurcze, jak James całował, po prostu nie można było normalnie myśleć.

Tak zaczęło się kilka zabawnych dni, w których Q naprzemiennie pomagał R z Adrasteą, całował się i uprawiał seks oralny z Bondem, oraz szukał odpowiedniego mieszkania. Kupował online, wszystko co było mu w nowym domostwie potrzebne. Niektórych książek nie było już w sprzedaży, Q musiał więc posiłkować się stronami typu eBay. Szukając na eBayu starego wydania Był sobie raz na zawsze król White`a, natknął się całkiem przypadkiem na bardzo przyjemną kanapę...

James przysiadł się do Q i zapatrzył się mu w ekran laptopa.

"Chcesz dokładnie odtworzyć swoje stare mieszkanie?"

Q poprawił okulary na nosie i spojrzał na Bonda z ukosa.

"Tak. Mam listy książek, filmów i sprzętu komputerowego, które miałem w moim domu. Lubiłem moje książki, płyty i komputery. Chcę je z powrotem. Kanapę też. I fotele."

Był przygotowany na żart o dziwactwach geniuszów, ale James zrozumiał go od razu.

"Ludzie czasami nie chcą zmian dlatego, ponieważ boją się, że zostanie tak samo jak jest." powiedział powoli James, kładąc dłoń na karku Q i ściskając go delikatnie. "Ale nie ty. Tobie jest dobrze tak jak jest."

"Nie ma sensu uciekać przed sobą." Q pociągnął nosem i nastroszył się nieco. "Z innymi książkami i płytami byłbym dalej sobą, tylko uboższym o pierwsze wydanie Neuromancera."

Skompletowali niemal całość książek i filmów Q w jeden wieczór. Bond na swoim własnym laptopie pomagał szukać na eBayu albumów z historią sztuki nowoczesnej i powieści sic-fi, których nie można było już dostać normalną drogą. Q natomiast nabył swoją kanapę, która była tylko odrobinę jaśniejsza niż jej wybuchnięta poprzedniczka.

"Mam nadzieję, że ubrań nie będziesz kompletował online." odezwał się ochrypłym głosem Bond, przecierając oczy i przeciągając się, aż mu coś trzasnęło w plecach. "Na te zakupy chcę cię wziąć osobiście, aby uniknąć koloru musztardowego."

Q już zaczął się oburzać, bo jego swetry były w pełni funkcjonalne i nie zamierzał nagle przerzucić się na garnitury. James zdusił jego protest w zarodku, zamykając mu usta głębokim, namiętnym pocałunkiem.

"Każdą dyskusję będziesz tak kończył, 007?" wydyszał nieprzystojnie Q, usiłując brzmieć zdecydowanie i zawodząc na całej linii.

James poruszył zabawnie brwiami.

"Tylko, gdy chodzić będzie o groźne dla otoczenia kolory, Q! To nie złośliwość, a instynkt samozachowawczy."

/

Poszukiwanie mieszkania także nie wyglądało zachęcająco. Żaden z proponowanych przez agenta mieszkaniowego lokali nie wyglądał Q na dom. O ile kwatermistrz na początku był pełen zapału i energii, przy trzecim apartamencie i trzecim niewypale wyraźnie stracił werwę.

Bond zerkał na Q neutralnie, gdy szli razem przez zaśnieżone uliczki Londynu.

"Znajdziesz odpowiedni dom, Q. Nie napinaj się. Aż tak źle ci ze mną mieszkać?"

"Nie, ale chcę mieć swój dom." nie ustępował Q i nie tłumaczył już dalej.

Bond po prostu nie rozumiał. Q nigdy nie miał normalnej rodziny, tylko ludzi, od których musiał uciekać, gdy tylko mógł. Już w czasach studiów stworzył sobie sam swój własny dom, swoje małe królestwo, gdzie czas płynął inaczej a społeczne standardy miały niewielkie znaczenie. W takim domu Q nie posiadał serdecznych ludzi, ale swoje ukochane komputery, książki, ulubione filmy, seriale i gry. Wiedział, że Mistrz i Małgorzata leży pod dziełami zebranymi Gibsona, zwykle wyciągniętymi z regału i zalegającym na stosiku pism informatycznych. Wiedział, że przed nowym rokiem wróci do Władcy Pierścienia i obejrzy Scrooged z Billy`m Murray`em.

Świat Q był zawsze ułożony, przewidywany i powtarzalny, a przez to bezpieczny. Zrekonstruowanie go było ważne dla jego wewnętrznej równowagi.

Bond nie posiadał takiego świata, azylu, wypełnionego ulubionymi narracjami, w których można było zakopać się i spędzić w nich całe święta, bez melancholii, samotności i poczucia niedopasowania. Bond miał swoje wiecznie puste mieszkanie w Londynie, a gdy chciał się schować jechał do Skyfall, ogrzewając się na chwilę przy wspomnieniach tak odległych, że niemal całkowicie nieczytelnych. Jak stare, wyblakłe fotografie...

Wcześniej, gdy Q nie wiedział tego wszystkiego o Bondzie, nie było mu 007 żal, ale teraz... teraz rzeczy zmieniały się. Nieśmiało i z niedowierzaniem, ale zauważalnie.

"Ok, pójdźmy na układ. Ja nie kupię musztardowego kardigana, ale za to musisz obejrzeć ze mną całą moją kolekcję filmów świątecznych, James."

Bond spojrzał ciekawie na Q. Nie zaoponował.

Ostatnie mieszkanie do obejrzenia znajdowało się akurat blisko rynku, gdzie na świeżym powietrzu odbywał się świąteczny jarmark. Zniechęcony Q miał w planach odpuścić sobie wizytę w tym domu, ale Bond nalegał i jak się okazało, miał rację. Wysoka, prostokątna kamienica z cienkimi, smukłymi oknami i secesyjne powyginanymi balustradami balkonów, wyglądała ładnie i dostojnie. Posiadała powagę budynków wiekowych, a mimo to domowych i wciąż funkcjonalnych.

Agent nieruchomości, który czekał na Q przy wejściu do mieszkania, oznajmił, że jest ono wolne od zaraz.

Trzy wąskie, podłużne pokoje, ogromne pawlacze, unoszące się nad wysokim sufitem starego budownictwa i malutka, przytulna kuchnia z jednym, ogromnym, zajmującym niemal całą ścianę oknem, zakończonym łukiem.

Q zobaczył kuchnię i od razu zdecydował, że chce tu mieszkać.

"Jak na osobę, która trzyma listy swoich książek i odtwarza całe archiwa i kolekcje, jesteś dość impulsywny." zauważył James, gdy podekscytowany Q zaczął otwierać pawlacze i zaglądać do nich odważnie. "Może się z tą decyzją prześpisz, Q?"

"Nie. Podoba mi się. Biorę." Q wyprostował się i zatrzasnął oprawiony w drewno pawlacz, po czym spojrzał na agenta mieszkaniowego. "Rozumiem, że ma pan ze sobą umowę wstępną? Docelową umowę proszę przesłać mi mailem do jutra."

To był bardzo dobry dzień, a wieczór był jeszcze lepszy.

Na wyżu świątecznych zakupów zamówili choinkę z dostawą do domu Jamesa i zadecydowali, że wstąpią jeszcze do antykwariatu, do księgarni i sklepu komputerowego. I tak Q skompletował swoje zbiory książek (stare wydanie Metamorfoz Owidiusza) i komiksów (pierwsze zeszyty X-Men). Nabył także trzy komputery stacjonarne, dwa laptopy i mnóstwo dysków zewnętrznych, na wypadek, gdyby znowu coś się zadziało z systemem MI6.

Q siedział w plątaninie kabli, dysków i złączy w sklepie komputerowym i cieszył się jak dziecko. To były naprawdę dobre święta! Miał całe pięć komputerów do zagospodarowania! Od początku, ad radicem! Zajęty pracą w MI6 zwykle nie miał czasu udoskonalać swoich domowych pecetów tak, jakby sobie tego życzył, a teraz okazja nadarzała się sama, i to w pakiecie z urlopem!

"I niech mi pan zapakuje jeszcze ten dysk zewnętrzny. I dodatkowy, zwykły, jeden TB. Siedem tysięcy dwieście obrotów na minutę, jeżeli będzie wolniej, zwrócę go wam spalonego. Wiem, że nikt nigdy nie pyta o specyfikacje procesora, ale ja jestem graczem. Nie mogę mieć maszyny z procesorem, który ma zablokowany mnożnik. Muszę mieć możliwość podkręcania go, oczywiście. Tak, tak, zanim zapakujecie, chcę wszystko sam sobie obejrzeć."

Jeden ze sprzedawców był zachwycony rozmow nie mógł przestać zagadywać go, co sądzi o ostatniej gry World Wars, drugi natomiast widocznie nie był w temacie, bo pośpiesznie schował się na tyły sklepu.

Q z uśmiechem wydostał się z gniazda kabli, celofanowych toreb i nie podłączonych kieszeni dysków twardych. Otrzepał spodnie, poprawił okulary. Było mu ciepło, radośnie i jak nic miał rumieńce na policzkach. James stał obok wyjścia ze sklepu z papierowym kubkiem kawopodobnej substancji, i uśmiechem, za który po prostu trzeba było go pocałować.

Więc Q, korzystając ze swojej nowonabytej umiejętności zbliżania się do drugiej osoby, pocałował Bonda a potem zarzucił mu dramatycznie ramiona na szyję.

"Myślę, że potrzebuję jeszcze jednego komputera stacjonarnego."

"Jeszcze jednego? Masz już trzy." Bond mruknął z zadowoleniem, gdy Q naparł mu nosem na policzek i pocałował w kącik ust.

"Zapamiętaj jedno, James. Nigdy nie za wiele komputerów stacjonarnych. Zanim je podrasuję po mojemu, udoskonalę, spalę co najmniej dwa z nich."

Sprzedawcy nie okazali zmieszania ani pocałunkiem, ani faktem, że wykonany został on przez przedstawicieli tej samej płci. Q odkrył, że w zasadzie, było mu to obojętne i zdumiał się swoją reakcją. Cokolwiek uprawiali teraz z Bondem, przychodziło mu z zaskakującą łatwością. Zanim zdołał poczynić na ten temat komentarz, James już aranżował ze sprzedawcami dowóz komputerów do jego apartamentu i wyciągał Q na zewnątrz. Prosto w ośnieżony, zasnuty już grudniowym mrokiem Londyn.

Gdy wrócili do domu byli tak zmęczeni, że o żadnym seksie nie było mowy. James co prawda coś tam próbował, ale bez przekonania. Chwila radosnego obłapiania pod prysznicem, pieniący się od pasty do zębów pocałunek nad umywalką, a potem łóżko. Zalegli w piernatach, obrócili się grzecznie na bok, złożyli w łyżeczkę i zasnęli niemal od razu.

/

Następnego dnia Q obudził się przyciśnięty mocno do łóżka ramionami Jamesa a Schrodinger siedział mu obok głowy na poduszce i zabawiał się jego włosami.

"Jaaaameeeeessss... posuń się..."

Ale Bond ani drgnął, tylko dalej leżał na Q jak tona mocnych, ciężkich mięśni. Im bardziej Q starał się spod Jamesa wydostać, tym bardziej James przyciągał go do siebie.

"James, no... co robisz?"

"Cicho."

"Ale...czemu cicho? Co do diabła?..."

"Cicho. Na kury patrzę."

Wypowiedziana czystym, wyraźnym głosem odpowiedź Bonda otrzeźwiła Q natychmiast. Przetarł oczy, zmrużył je, ale i bez okularów widział, że leżący na nim James dalej śpi. I patrzy na kury.

Takiej okazji po prostu nie można było przepuścić.

"I co robią te twoje kury?" zapytał łagodnym, neutralnym tonem Q, usiłując dosięgnąć swojej komórki i zawodząc. James odchrząknął z powątpiewaniem, ale odpowiedział na pytanie i tak.

"No, ładne są."

Na dalsze pytania odnośnie ładnych kur, które obserwował po cichu we śnie, James nie chciał odpowiedzieć. Q z początku tłumił śmiech, ale jak zaczął to nie mógł już przestać. Śmiał się i śmiał, z tego wszystkiego, z całej wolty, którą wykonał w Tokio, z tajnej agentki, która oglądała z nim głupawe seriale, z wyłapywanych jak kijanki w kałuży moli w sieci MI6. Śmiał się z wybuchających domów, boliwijskiego operatora sieci, który właśnie został zaatakowany przez wirusa nie do pokonania. Śmiał się z agentów, którzy wyglądali równie dobrze w mycce jak i w brylantowych spinkach do mankietów, którzy uwodzili tabuny pięknych, wytwornych kobiet a lądowali w łóżku z nerdowatymi informatykami i śnili o kurach.

To wszystko było paradoksalne i śmieszne. A więc Q śmiał się, aż go brzuch rozbolał, aż go coś w sercu zakuło, aż mu łzy poleciały.

Przestraszony kot czmychnął pod łóżko, natomiast śniący o ładnych kurach Bond obudził się i natychmiast sięgnął po broń pod poduszką.

"Oj... daj spokój... nic się nie dzieje..." wyzipał Q i usiadł, wyswobodzony w końcu spod Jamesa. "Po prostu rzeczywistość mnie rozbawiła. Zjedzmy śniadanie i pójdźmy do miasta, ok? Mam dobry humor, nawet kupowanie widelców mi nie straszne. M chyba nie da ci znienacka jakiejś misji dzisiaj? Nie, raczej nie."

James nie chciał oczywiście uwierzyć, że śnił o kurach i o tym opowiadał. Q z racji braku nagrań, zdjęć i ogólnie dowodów rzeczowych, obiecał, że następnym razem zrobi filmik.

"Może następnym razem będziesz śnił o indykach, 007. Nie chciałbym przegapić tej okazji."

To był kolejny bardzo dobry dzień. Co prawda ciężkie, śniegowe chmury wisiały nad Londynem, z godziny na godzinę robiło się coraz zimniej a po pierwszej zapadła szarówka, zwiastująca szybki zmierzch, ale Q po swoim porannym katharsis był w wyśmienitym humorze. Jakby cały ciężar z ostatnich miesięcy zszedł z niego razem ze śmiechem, jakby znowu mógł patrzeć na świat bez nieustannej, męczącej podejrzliwości.

To właśnie męczyło go najbardziej. Bardzo się cieszył, że ten stan okazał się tylko stanem przejściowym.

Spacerowali z Bondem pod ramię, jak porządna, stateczna para. Nie bez problemów i potyczek, ale kupili dla Q kilka par spodni, garniturów, kardigany w kolorze bakłażanowym. James kłócił się, że to nie bakłażan a śliwka, a Q groził, że wymieni je na kolor musztardowy. Wyszli z centrum handlowego z trzeba ogromnymi torbami ubrań, po czym na jarmarku świątecznym nabyli dodatkowo dwa okropne swetry w reniferki, całe pudło puddingów, bombki, a także zdobną w gwiazdki kuwetę dla Schrodingera.

Nikt nie zakłócał im świątecznych zakupów. Raz tylko R zadzwoniła, pytając o wirusa w boliwijskiej sieci telefonicznej, Mallory przerwał jej indagacje, życząc kwatermistrzowi i jego agentowi miłego dnia.

Huh. A więc jednak świąteczne cuda się zdarzały!

Rzecz z książkami i filmami była o tyle łatwa, że wszystkie były Q potrzebne. Nie chciał natomiast kupować całych pudeł widelców i talerzy, tylko po to, aby użyć dwóch, trzech sztuk. James najpierw z niedowierzaniem, a potem ze śmiechem towarzyszył Q w wycieczce po londyńskich second handach.

"Po co wydawać pieniądze na garnki, skoro mogę wydać pieniądze na komputery?" Q okrążył charity shop, po czym włożył do koszyka cztery zielone talerze i cztery czerwone kubki. "Podoba mi się ta cukiernica. Dawaj tu ją, James."

James podał Q obszerną, kryształową cukiernicę w stylu art deco i potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

"Masz od groma pieniędzy. Możesz mieć i komputery i porządne talerze."

"Ale _po co _mi porządne talerze, skoro mogę mieć zwykłe talerze i więcej komputerów?"

James nie rozumiał podejścia Q do sprzętów komputerowych, nie ogarniał także, że aby porządnie podrasować komputer kwatermistrz łączył kilka komputerów w jeden, a potem jeszcze udoskonalał go różnymi dodatkowymi częściami, jak podwójne procesory, kilka dysków twardych. Dobrą cechą Bonda był jednak jego dystans. Nie wtrącał się, nie wydziwiał, chociaż zaśmiał się, gdy po wyprawie do second handów Q wstąpił do Portobello Street, jednego z najlepszych, i najdroższych sklepów z chińską porcelaną.

"Aha. A więc możesz mieć talerze z drugiej ręki, ale filiżanki musisz mieć ręcznie malowane."

Q strzelił w Jamesa promiennym uśmiechem i uniósł jedną z filigranowych filiżaneczek ze złotymi brzeżkami,. Figlarnie odgiął mały palec z pozłacanego uszka.

"Dokładnie tak. W końcu pojąłeś głębię mej duszy James. Liczą się jedynie pecety i herbata. Nic więcej."

"A ja?" zapytał z krzywym uśmiechem Bond, zabierając z ręki Q filiżaneczkę i obejmując go ciasno w pasie. "Ja się liczę?"

Q wyszczerzył zęby.

"Jeśli masz wystarczająco szybki procesor i ręcznie malowane złotem wzorki na brzegach, to tak."

/

Q przeprowadził się do swojego nowego mieszkania dwa dni przed świętami. Dzień później Bond został wysłany na misję do Kazachstanu.

Dziwnie było spać znowu samemu, a jeszcze dziwniej było stwierdzić, jak szybko można przywiązać się do pochrapującego na drugim końcu łóżka, śniącego o drobiu agenta z bronią pod poduszką. Q pilnował się, aby żadna prywata nie wymsknęła mu się podczas nawigowania Bonda. M i tak miał ich już na oku, lepiej było nie ryzykować.

Pilotował Jamesa przez całą infiltrację bazy wojskowej, transfer poufnych danych na serwery MI6 i ewakuację. Kanałem otwartym opowiadał o florze i faunie tamtejszych regionów, kanałem wyizolowanym, prywatnym zrzędził, że będzie tej nocy sam oglądał Wigilijną Opowieść. No, może nie całkiem sam. Z kotem.

Umówili się, że gdy Bond wróci, zrobią sobie małą sesję filmową z czterema różnymi wersjami Opowieści Wigilijnej, od hollywoodzkiej po animowaną.

Gdy Q rozłączył się w końcu z zapakowanym bezpiecznie w samolot do Anglii Jamesem, był tak zmęczony, że już tylko chciał iść do domu. Zgarnął Schrodingera, laptopa i pojechał do swojego nowego mieszkania i pustego łóżka.

Źle mu się spało. Być może dlatego, że przywykł do spania razem z Jamesem, być może dlatego, że była pełnia i światło księżyca wciskało się w każdą możliwą szczelinę rolet.

Spał sześć godzin. Przespał przybycie Bonda do Londynu i jego ponowny wyjazd na kolejną misję. Gdy obudził się, zdrętwiały i dziwnie niepocieszony, jego telefon dzwonił a Schrodinger natarczywie dopominał się śniadania.

James był już w Moskwie. I z tego co pisał, chciał szybko wracać do umiarkowanych stref klimatycznych, bo w Rosji odmrażał sobie tyłek, pomimo dwóch par kaleson i termicznych spodni. Q odpisał Bondowi, że herbata najpierw i powodzenia, po czym zwlekł się z łóżka, połamany i nieruchawy. Coś go drapało w gardle.

Bond wrócił z Rosji trzy dni po świętach, blady jak papier, sinozielony dookoła ust, i kaszlący, jakby miał zaraz wypluć płuca. Zamiast odmeldować się w MI6, pójść do lekarza, dostać odpowiednie recepty James pojawił się w progach kwatermistrza. Q lodowatym tonem oznajmił, że nie wpuści go do sypialni, póki nie pójdzie do lekarza, na co James i tak wepchnął się do sypialni, w pełnym rynsztunku zaległ w piernatach i oznajmił chrapliwym głosem, że umiera.

"Świetnie, że zdecydowałeś się umrzeć akurat w moim domu." sarkał Q, siłowo ściągając Bondowi buty i wyłuskując go z płaszcza. "Podnieś tą nogę. Jak ci już zdejmuję skarpety to chociaż mi pomóż."

Z jakiś przyczyn Bond nie poszedł chorować spokojnie w swoim własnym, wygodnym, luksusowym apartamencie, tylko przybył zainfekować domostwo Q. Do lekarza nie chciał iść, jak zwykle węsząc w medykach działającą z ukrycia satanistyczną sektę, tabletek odmawiał, a na groźby, że wezwie się dla niego doktora na wizytę domową, reagował poruszającym, teatralnym i obrzydliwym kaszlem, w którym słychać było jak coś mokrego i glutowatego odrywa mu się w środku i chce na zewnątrz, ale nie może.

Agenci 00 byli specyficznym narodkiem, przy czym mieli jedną wspólną cechę, byli bardzo męscy. Męskość ich, jak się okazało, poza zwykłymi przymiotami, takimi jak siła, zdecydowanie itd, objawiała się też ciężkimi przypadkami grypy męskiej. Q, chociaż był mężczyzną, z grypą normalnie funkcjonował, harował w MI6 po godzinach, robił zakupy i pisał kody, w łóżku zasmarkując laptopa i okolice, ale dalej pracując. Bond podczas grypy nie pracował. Bond podczas grypy nie robił nic, tylko spał i wyglądał jak kaszlący, smarczący, cherlający nieboszczyk. Nie zmieniłby przepoconej piżamy, gdyby Q go nie namówił, nie przyniósłby sobie herbaty, gdyby Q mu jej nie zrobił, ogólnie bez Q James umarłby z głodu i pragnienia, zapocony, zasmarkany i okropny.

Q nie spodziewał się zobaczyć 007 pokonanego przez grypę. Po jego wydziale krążyły plotki, że Bond po prostu nie choruje, jest na to zbyt silny, męski i uodporniony na choroby prozaiczne. Fakt, Q nigdy nie widział zagrypionego Jamesa, więc wyszedł z założenia, że zbiorowy mit o nieśmiertelności Jamesa łączy się także z odpornością na wszelkie wirusy. Tymczasem wyglądało to tak, że Bond na grypę chorował, tylko na jej czas zaszywał się gdzieś głęboko, w jakimś sekretnym, zapomnianym przez boga i ludzi miejscu, i zdychał sobie w nim spokojnie i kulturalnie, nikomu nie zawracając głowy. Teraz, najwyraźniej, Bond zdecydował, że jego leże chorobowe znajduje się w sypialni Q.

Rzecz było dość ciężko wytłumaczyć M, chociaż sprawa została załatwiona dość szybko i dość niekonwencjonalnie.

"Wykuruj go u siebie tak, aby za trzy dni mógł lecieć do Kanady." oznajmił płaskim, nieco wrogim tonem Mallory, na co Q zagryzł usta.

"Za trzy dni? To nie za szybko?"

"Trzy dni i żadnych wymówek. Dobrze, że 007 w ogóle jest w Londynie, zamiast zniknąć z radaru jak zwykle. Ufam, że wiesz co robić, kwatermistrzu. W razie co wezwij lekarza, albo pracowników zakładu pogrzebowego."

Q był zdecydowany znaleźć w chorobie Bonda pozytywy i faktycznie, znalazł ich kilka. Trzy dni pracował z domu, podłączając się do Adrastei i odpierając cyberataki siedząc w swojej własnej kuchni. Komputerowa wierchuszka, najlepsi z najlepszych, hackaktywiści i cyberterroryści, gdy tylko dowiedzieli się o fortelu Q i ochłonęli z zadziwienia, zaczęli prześcigać się w atakach.

To była próba sił, i Q jej oczekiwał. Świat komputerowych geniuszów chciał zobaczyć, czy faktycznie kwatermistrz MI6 jest genialny, czy tylko mu się fartnęło. Rozwiewał ich wątpliwości od razu, często jeszcze w trakcie trwania ataku. Radośnie przepalał puszczone w loop komputery, wykonywał sztuczne zagęszczenie w sieci spowalniając działanie internetu w wybranych częściach świata, przeciążał programami szpiegowskimi procesory. Zawsze docierał do fizycznej lokacji atakujących. Było pośród nich paru agentów USA, kilku Japończyków z ICC, trzech studentów z Australii i jedna, wybitnie uzdolniona Ukrainka, która, chociaż świetnie przeskoczyła zabezpieczenia, poległa na niemożliwym kodzie, oplatającym kłączem całą Adrasteę.

Q zapisał namiary na ową Ukrainkę, dobrze byłoby mieć kogoś takiego w zespole.

Poza pracą i odpieraniem cyberataków Q zajmował się także chorującym na swoją męską grypę Jamesem. Generalnie robił to donosząc nowe proszki, herbaty, zmuszając Bonda do jedzenia pożywnych rosołów i oglądania z nim filmów świątecznych.

Bond trzeciego dnia grypy może nie zmartwychwstał, ale obudził się, zażądał jajecznicy i grzanek, a po śniadaniu wymknął się bez słowa z kuchni. Q nawet nie musiał sprawdzać, gdzie 007 wyruszył. Przesłał mu wszystkie koordynaty misji na komórkę.

/

Życie toczyło się dalej i to było pokrzepiające i nieco niepokojące zarazem. Moneypenny zniknęła i Schrodinger nadal miał szorstką, nierówną sierść na oparzelinie i uszach, ale reszta szła swoim zwykłym trybem. Q pracował dnie całe i pisał kolejne programy, rozmawiał z R, kłócił się z Aleciem i czuł się niekomfortowo w towarzystwie M. Bond dalej wyjeżdżał na misje, zabijał kogo trzeba było zabić i sypiał z kim trzeba było sypiać, i zawsze, ale to zawsze wracał do sypialni Q. A Q go przyjmował, z otwartymi ramionami i tęsknotą, bo jak nauczył się spać z kimś tak nie mógł się już tego oduczyć.

Czekał na pewne znane, właściwe mu w takich sytuacjach reakcje, ale one konsekwentnie nie zachodziły.

Czekał na panikę, przerażenie i wstyd, że oto zaczął związek z agentem 00, na dodatek z największym podrywaczem i uwodzicielem w MI6. Czekał na panikę, gdy budził się w ramionach Jamesa i zamiast kąśliwej uwagi, spotkał pocałunki i senne mamrotanie, że trzeba wstawać, i do góry z tobą kwatermistrzu.

Czekał na panikę, kiedy po raz pierwszy, na trzeźwo oddał się Jamesowi całkowicie, i mu się podobało. Czekał na panikę, gdy James, z głową ułożoną mu na kolanach, cichym, złamanym głosem opowiedział mu swoją historię z Tracy i Vesper.

Czekał na panikę, gdy Bond, wyjeżdżając na początku lutego na misję w Berlinie, publicznie pocałował go w usta. Na korytarzu MI6. Pracownicy wydziału Q jeszcze dobry tydzień później wymieniali się między sobą zdjęciami z tego ważkiego wydarzenia polityczno-kulturalnego.

Czekał na zwątpienie, szok i ucieczkę, bo takie romansy nigdy nie zdarzały się ludziom takim jak on. Był na to zbyt apodyktyczny, roztrzepany, był zbyt zajęty sobą i swoją pracą, i po prostu nie wierzył w takiego jak... jak związek, trwający dłużej niż jedna noc, albo przyjemnie spędzony weekend. Poza tym nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zgodziłby się na takiego partnera jak Q, nikt nie chciałby tylu tajemnic, niedomówień i zawalonych nocy. Ale James najwyraźniej nie był przy zdrowych zmysłach, bo tkwił w związk sprawiał wrażenie kompletnie z tego stanu rzeczy zadowolonego.

Panika nie nadchodziła. Q pozostawał spokojny i pogodny i dalej pisał sobie swoje ukochane kody. Tylko teraz wracał do mieszkania i zastawał w nim czasami zalegającego na kanapie Jamesa, w rozpiętym garniturze, z gazetą w rękach i kotem na kolanach.

Nie rozmawiali o swoim związku, nie wyznawali sobie nic i nie deklarowali. Po prostu żyli, częściej ze sobą niż obok siebie. Q skrycie się z tego cieszył. Nie był pewien, czy zwerbalizowanie pewnych rzeczy nie spowoduje u niego faktycznej paniki.

Związek z Bondem okazał się w praktyce łatwiejszy, niż Q przypuszczał. James był genialny w łóżku i układny w życiu codziennym. Posiadał przewrotne, ironiczne poczucie humoru, a także wysoko rozwinięty instynkt terytorialny, który powodował u Q podwyższone ciśnienie i podniecenie, bo kurcze, zaborczy 007 był niezwykle ekscytującym widokiem. Q sekretnie uwielbiał, gdy James warczał, patrzył morderczym, nieruchomym wzrokiem na rzekomych konkurentów, i ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał kwatermistrza złapać i zawlec ze sobą do jakiegoś bezpiecznego, odizolowanego miejsca.

"Ten rudzielec, co siedzi w piwnicy z serwerami, cię podrywa. On, i nowa sekretarka M, Lucy."

Q odsunął się od konsoli głównego komputera i spojrzał na Bonda znad oprawek okularów.

"James. Na ostatniej misji spałeś z byłą Miss Świata i jej menadżerką, a ja to nagrywałem. Zazdrość nie jest profesjonalna."

"Dobra, dobra, rozumiem. Ale nie musi mi się to podobać."

"Nie musi." potaknął Q, po czym wstał z obrotowego fotela i stanął przed Jamesem, blisko, tak, aby Bond mógł spokojnie poczuć jego podniecenie."Uwielbiam, jak warczysz na ludzi, którzy się do mnie zbytnio zbliżają. Daje mi to niezłego kopa."

Gdyby się zastanowić, James od początku ich pokręconej znajomości robił właśnie to. Pilnował Q, i wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że nie podoba mu się, jak inni tykają zbyt swobodnie jego własnego kwatermistrza. Syndrom pielęgniarza, który wykazywał Bond, był niczym w porównaniu z nowym zboczeniem na punkcie przynależności i bycia zawłaszczonym, jaki rozwinął Q.

/

Miał świadomość, że prędzej czy później to się stanie. Tak po prostu było. Nikt nie był idealny, nie istnieli ludzie doskonali. Wszyscy popełniali błędy. Q zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później pomyli lewo z prawym, zapomni o jakiś tylnych drzwiach, i ktoś zapłaci za to życiem. Wiedział to, akceptował, ale wiedza i akceptacja faktu były czymś zupełnie innym.

Gdy 003 został zastrzelony, Q usłyszał w słuchawkach obrzydliwy, organiczny trzask pękającej czaszki. Kolejnych trzech agentów umarło już bez efektów dźwiękowych, po prostu huk wystrzałów i koniec. To była pułapka, oczekiwano infiltracji systemów komputerowych tajnej bazy wojskowej pod Pekinem, i wyprodukowano fałszywe dane. Q nabrał się, na całe trzydzieści sekund. Pozwolił swoim agentom wejść w pułapkę. Gdy odkrył fałszywe dane było już za późno.

Z pięciu agentów przeżył Alec. Tylko dlatego, że jak zwykle zapragnął staroświecko przeczołgując się przez wentylatory bazy. Q streścił Alecowi drewnianym głosem, co się stało i zalecił natychmiastową ewakuację. 004 tym razem nie kwestionował rozeznania kwatermistrza. Zdystansował wrogich agentów, biegnąc bez tchu i strzelając do wszystkiego co się rusza.

"Idę do bram wyjściowych, akcja ewakuacyjna! Teraz!"

Q do końca akcji Aleca był precyzyjny, rzeczowy i skuteczny. Spacyfikował rząd chiński, zauważając podczas minutowej wideokonferencji, że ich przemyt heroiny może i uchodzi w USA, ale w Europie i Rosji będzie im ciężko zachować jakąkolwiek twarz. Pokazał im filmy, pokazał dane i zdjęcia. M stał Q za ramieniem, perorując o politycznym status quo, ale kwatermistrz go nie słuchał.

Był zdecydowany wywieźć z zagrożonego terenu Aleca, choćby zakładało to pobicie ambasadora Chin słuchawką po głowie.

Jego zdecydowanie i dokumentacja spotkała się z niechętnym uznaniem ze strony chińskiej. Siły lotnicze i lądowe Chin przepuściły pojedynczego agenta brytyjskiego i jego samolot, blokując swoich własnych terrorystów. Interesujące, będzie się temu trzeba przyjrzeć bliżej...

"004, zgłoś się, gdy będziesz już w strefie atlantyckiej."

"Tajess, kwatermistrzu."

Q wstał z fotela, w który spędził ostatnie pięć godzin a podłoga miękko ugięła mu się pod nogami. Złapał się biurka, zrzucając myszkę i pustą filiżankę po herbacie. M ujął go pod ramię i nie patrząc mu w twarz, rozejrzał się po pokoju.

"Powinieneś odpocząć, ale nie wracaj jeszcze do domu. Możesz być potrzebny."

"Nie planuję..."

"Tanner!"

Tanner przy pomocy R pomogli Q dotrzeć do jego kanciapy i położyli go na kanapie. Przykryli kocem. Przynieśli mu aspirynę, herbatę i kanapkę. Wyszli i zamknęli za sobą po cichu drzwi. Moneypenny by z nim została, posiedziałaby z nim, pogadała i opieprzyła za zbytnią emocjonalność... ale Moneypenny już nie było.

Nie był w stanie zasnąć, ani nawet poleżeć z zamkniętymi oczyma. Wstał, łyknął proszki, pokręcił się bez celu po gabinecie a potem usiadł do laptopa. Dwóch hackerów znowu próbowało sił z Adrasteą. Spalił im komputery i wysadził im operatorów sieci.

Dwie godziny i ośmiu hakerów później, Bond wrócił z Berlina.

James zabrał Q do domu, ignorując rozkazy Mallory`ego i obrażając po drodze dwóch, zabłąkanych w labiryntach MI6 ministrów. Q nie słuchał, nie skupiał się. Miał wrażenie, że nie może przestać myśleć o śmierci agentów, nie może przestać analizować swoich błędów.

Bond zajął się nim sprawnie i bez słów, traktując go jak osobę pogrążoną w szoku.

Wylądowali razem w łóżku, pod kocem, nadzy po prysznicu i wciąż jeszcze trochę rozgrzani i mokrzy. James ułożył sobie Q na piersi i objął go, wzdychając głośno. Dopiero wtedy przeciążony umysł Q uznał, że może odrobinę zwolnić. Bo w końcu jest bezpiecznie, ciepło, blisko Jamesa.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć się ze swojego żałosnego stanu. Oblizał usta i uniósł głowę z ramienia Bonda, aby wyłuszczyć mu, że to szalone, ale chyba jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem kwatermistrza jest dzielona z 007 przestrzeń pod kocem. Ale słowa się go nie słuchały, nie mógł ich jakoś ułożyć, pozbierać. Cholera, powinien napisać o tym kod!

"Ciiii." James ujął twarz Q w dłonie i przesunął mu ustami po powiekach. "Już sza i koniec z tym. Odpuść, mam cię."

Ręce Bonda zaczęły powolną wędrówkę po ciele Q, jakby dotyk skóry kwatermistrza zachwycał go, jakby planował wygładzić każdą zmarszczkę, fałdę i zagięcie, od kolan po kark. James całował z namaszczeniem, miękko, ostrożnie zahaczając zębami usta Q, dotykając językiem wnętrza jego górnej wargi.

Gdy Bond przesunął dłonią po już uniesionym członku Q, kwatermistrz podskoczył cały, wzdychając jękliwie i wyprężając się pośród koców.

To nie powinno tak wyglądać i nigdy tak nie wyglądało. Q wyciągnął rękę, aby odwzajemnić się, James odepchnął lekko jego dłoń.

"Nie, Q, ty dzisiaj nie robisz już nic."

Q starał się posłuchać prośby, ukrytej w słowach Bonda. Naprawdę. Ale drażniące muśnięcia i pocałunki budziły jego ciało krok po kroku, aż w końcu nie wiedzieć kiedy, jego uda same się rozchyliły a biodra zaczęły podążać za dotykiem. Mimo podniecenia nie potrafił zapomnieć o straconych dzisiaj agentach, nie mógł przestać się martwić. Nawet w takiej sytuacji jego mózg po prostu nie przestawał pracować!...Mógł przyjrzeć się chińskim danym jeszcze raz, pozwolić jednemu agentowi wejść do bazy na próbę, mógł odwołać całą akcję... Gdzieś z tyłu głowy odezwał mu się głos, że jest marnym kwatermistrzem i marnym kochankiem, że przecież nie może sobie tutaj tylko leżeć i rozmyślać o problemach. Powinien odwzajemniać przyjemność, którą serwował mu James, przecież 007 nie może ot tak, bezinteresownie sobie dotykać go i patrzeć, jakby było na co patrzeć... może Q powinien wyglądać bardziej ponętnie, wydawać z siebie bardziej erotyczne odgłosy, no bo cholera jasna, przecież jeszcze nic dla Jamesa nie zrobił...

Bond zaśmiał się mrukliwie i ponownie odepchnął dłoń Q.

"Czy muszę cię związać, żebyś się trochę chociaż zrelaksował?" James zamilknął, po czym z uśmiechem pocałował Q w policzek. "Chyba właśnie miałem objawienie."

"Chcesz mnie związać?" zracjonalizował sobie Q słabym głosem, na co Bond przytknął usta do jego szyi i zamruczał twierdząco.

"I zasłonić ci oczy. Gdy mnie widzisz, zaraz zaczynasz oceniać, przewidywać, myśleć... A ja właśnie chcę, żebyś przestał myśleć."

Fakt, pewna logika w słowach Jamesa była niezaprzeczalna...

Linka ratownicza, której Bond użył do skrępowania Q leżała u niego w szafie od czasu porwania go do Afryki i sprawy niemożliwego kodu. Jakoś tak bezmyślnie zwinął ją z MI6. Kto by pomyślał, że się aż tak przyda.

Bond skrępował mu jedynie nadgarstki i przymocował linkę do dość wysokiego wezgłowia łóżka. Q zawisł niewygodnie, uwięziony pomiędzy pozycją klęczącą a siadem na piętach. Powinien czuć się głupio, ale nie, był na to zbyt nakręcony i roztrzęsiony. Przetestował więzy. Mógłby się z nich wyswobodzić, gdyby się postarał. Posiniaczyłby sobie ręce, ale uwolniłby się.

Na koniec Bond zawiązał mu na oczach chustę i ugryzł go w kark, wystarczająco mocno, aby zostawić ślad.

"Teraz jesteś mój, kwatermistrzu. Cały mój. Nie martw się niczym, wszystko zostaw mnie."

007 nie tracił czasu. Dotykał Q, całował, głaskał i masował, bezwstydnie i z determinacją. Przestrzenie za uszami, kark, obojczyki, podbrzusze i miejsca za kolanami. Zgięcie bioder, jądra, penis, łokcie. Bond był dokładny, skrupulatny i nieustępliwy. Q nie mógł odpowiedzieć na żaden jego ruch, nie mógł też żadnego przewidzieć. Mruczał i jęczał na przemian z podniecenia i z frustracji.

"Mocniej! Tak dobrze... Trochę do tyłu... Do niczego, ach!"

Zorientował się, że przestaje antycypować kolejne ruchy Jamesa, gdy przestał werbalnie komentować całe wydarzenie i wydawać opinie. Jego ciało reagowało żywiej na pewne dotyki, na inne pozostawało obojętne. Wzdychał, oddychał albo wstrzymywał oddech, i za każdym razem było dla niego niespodzianką to, co robił James.

To było frustrujące, denerwujące... drażniące! Bond prowadził konwersację z systemem nerwowym Q a on sam mógł się tej konwersacji tylko przysłuchiwać.

Dotyki Jamesa wciąż były nie wystarczające, aby Q doszedł. Potrzebował więcej i nie mógł dostać więcej. Był w stanie jedynie brać co zostawało mu ofiarowane, a jeżeli nie doprowadziło go to do orgazmu, James grał dalej. Dalej pracował nad ciałem Q. Dalej głaskał go po wewnętrznych stronach ud, ściskał mu pośladki, ugniatał plecy i pieprzył się z nim, utrzymując karzący, mocny, szybki rytm.

Q nic nie musiał robić. Pozwoli tylko, aby się to stało.

Ostatnia, przepełniona gniewem i winą myśl uleciała z Q, gdy James wszedł w niego kilka razy, głęboko i powoli, z rozmysłem, obejmując go ciasno od tyłu i ujmując jego penisa w dłoń. Cios z łaski. Po tak długim czasie niewystarczających, rozkosznych ale nie do końca męczarni... Q doszedł, nie panując nad niczym, nad swoim ciałem, słowami, nad swoim umysłem... Zobaczył gwiazdy. Z nikim jeszcze nie przeżył czegoś tak intensywnego. Z nikim, nigdy. Drżał, dygotał i nie mógł przestać... To było jak ostatnie iskry wypalającej się świecy, jeszcze odrobina myśli, jeszcze ostatni dreszcz i cisza...

Q obwisł bezwładnie. Krępująca go linka napięła się a łóżko zaskrzypiało niebezpiecznie. Skoncentrowany na odczuwaniu siebie nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Bond doszedł, dopiero, gdy wysunął się z niego a po udzie spłynęła mu gorąca, lepka struga nasienia.

Nie patrzył, gdy James objął go, pocałował w kark i wstał, aby wyswobodzić go z więzów. Nie patrzył, gdy James otarł mu uda podkoszulką, po czym ułożył go delikatnie na łóżku i przygarnął do siebie mocno, wtykając mu nos we włosy i mamrocząc, że już, już, będzie dobrze, już jest dobrze.

Leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, spleceni ciasno ramionami, nogami i wszystkim, co się do splatania nadawało. Razem upaprani, nieporządni, wyuzdani w swojej obojętności dla higieny i estetyki. Po paru minutach Q uświadomił sobie, że wciąż ma zawiązaną na oczach chustkę. No, proszę, nie zauważył. Nie mógł powstrzymać słabego śmiechu, gdy ściągnął sobie z twarzy przemoknięty od łez i potu kawałek materiału.

Po ciemności zasłoniętych oczu półmrok sypialni wydawał się niemal jasny.

Q zmarszczył się, kichnął, i naciągnął sobie na stopy koc. A potem spojrzał na Jamesa. Twarz Bonda lśniła.

To była ta właśnie chwila, ta, której się obawiał od samego początku, od Skyfall, od chwili, gdy zawisnął nad Jamesem nos w nos i zdecydował się go pocałować.

O cholera. No to klops.

Q zamknął oczy, usiłując wytłumaczyć sobie, że to się nie dzieje, że nie może nagle, po ponad trzydziestu latach zakochać się romantycznie. Tak nagle i tak beznadziejnie.

James cmoknął go w czoło a potem rozgłośnie klepnął go po nagim pośladku.

"Przestań myśleć. Znowu myślisz. Mam rozumieć, że potrzebujesz jeszcze jednej rundy?"

Q nie odpowiedział, tylko wydał z siebie zrezygnowany pomruk i wtulił twarz w pierś Jamesa.

Może nie było to takie niemożliwe... Może jakoś to będzie..

/

Moneypenny pojawiła się w walentynki. W mieszkaniu Q, a dokładniej w jego kuchni.

To był długi, męczący dzień. Bond był na dość niepewnej misji w Meksyku a Azjaci odkryli malutkie, ale wystarczające przejście w Adrastei. Q siedział osiem godzin przy komputerze, pił ziółka na żołądek, na przemian naprawiając problem i rozmawiając ze ścigającym się z meksykańskimi przemytnikami Jamesem.

Nie oczekiwał, że gdy wróci do domu po północy, znajdzie w przedpokoju na wieszaku znajomy czerwony płaszcz. Rozpoznał ten płaszcz od razu i z miejsca wysłał trzy smsy, nie wyciągając telefonu z kieszeni kurtki. Jedna wiadomość do MI6, jedna do systemów alarmowych mieszkania i Adrastei, a jedna do Jamesa.

Jeżeli Quantum wysłało Q kolejną propozycję nie do odrzucenia, tym razem poradzi sobie on z nią lepiej. Adrastea zamrozi MI6 na pół godziny, wysyłając sygnał o zagrożeniu kwatermistrza...

Eve, w jasnożółtej, wełnianej sukience siedziała przy stole kuchennym i pisała coś na komórce. Gdy zauważyła jego wejście, podniosła wzrok znad telefonu i uśmiechnęła się. Jej usta pomalowane były na ciemną czerwień.

"Witaj, Q."

"Witam. Co robisz w mojej kuchni?"

"Po co ta wrogość?" Eve uniosła ramiona w geście poddania. "Przybywam w pokoju. Po prosto nie mogę patrzeć jak żyjesz w tym wszystkim."

Q nie zdejmując kurtki usiadł naprzeciwko Eve, po drugiej stronie stołu.

"W czym tak straszliwym żyję, jeżeli można wiedzieć?"

"W iluzji. Odrzuciłeś naszą propozycję, zeszliśmy nieco głębiej do podziemia niż było to konieczne, ale nie zniknęliśmy. I wciąż widzimy co się dzieje." Moneypenny żałobnie pokiwała głową, równo układając dłonie na blacie stołu. Nie spuszczała wzroku z Q.

"Ten cały twój układ z Mallory`m i Bondem. Tobie pewnie jawi się to jako spełnienie marzeń, ale w rzeczywistości to pułapka. Idealny kochanek, idealny partner, wtajemniczony, pewny, doświadczony. Nie budzi to twoich podejrzeń? Zwykle byłeś bardziej uważny, mój drogi."

Q zmrużył oczy, przetrawiając pośpiesznie słowa Moneypenny. Schrodinger, do tej pory schowany pod szafkami, podszedł do niego i zamrukotał tęsknie. Q wziął kota na ręce.

"Czemu mi to mówisz, Eve?"

"Bo nie mogę patrzeć jak wodzą cię za nos a ty na to idziesz. Jesteś geniuszem, twoja Adrastea chodzi jak złoto, ale w pewnych sprawach jesteś okrutnie naiwny."

"Dziękuję za jakże szczerą diagnozę." wypluł z siebie jadowicie Q. "Masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, zanim przyjedzie brygada antyterrorystyczna?"

"Mamy jeszcze dobre pięć minut, więc spokojnie." Moneypenny beztrosko machnęła ręką, po czym rozejrzała się po kuchni z udawanym zainteresowaniem. "Ładne sobie lokum wybrałeś, kamienica, wysokie okna. Bond pomagał ci zbijać półki?"

"Eve..."

"Zajęło to nam trochę, przyznam, Bond potrafi być przekonujący i trzyma język za zębami jak profesjonalista. Jego infiltracja jest niemal doskonała, nawet my ledwie ją dostrzegliśmy, a to już coś mówi. Nie skontaktował się bezpośrednio z M ani razu. Zostawia tylko twarde kopie raportów. Krótkie i do rzeczy. Godna pochwały wstrzemięźliwość i zaangażowanie."

Q poczuł jak coś zimnego zaciska mu się na żołądku. Postawił kota na stole, przesunął dłonią po jego zagojonej niemal całkowicie oparzelinie. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos był lekki i rozbawiony, chociaż on sam w środku aż gotował się od wzburzenia i gniewu.

"Sugerujesz, że Bond kontaktuje się w mojej sprawie z M? Odnośnie zbijania półek, składania biurka czy seksu?"

"Zawsze podobało mi się twoje poczucie humoru." przyznała melancholijnie Moneypenny, po czym spojrzała najpierw na swoją komórkę, potem na Q. " Być może humor właśnie pozwoli ci to przetrwać. Tak, Bond zostawia raporty M."

Mogła kłamać, mogła wykoślawiać prawdę tak, aby działała na jej korzyść... Ale mogła także mieć rację... Tak przecież robili szpiedzy.

Moneypenny zinterpretowała milczenie Q po swojemu.

"Życie jest grą, w której wszyscy oszukują. Każdy każdego obserwuje. A oni..." uśmiech Moneypenny był jak rozdarta, umalowana szminką rana. "Oni akurat, drogi Q, obserwują ciebie."

end

by Homoviator 12/2013

I cliffhanger :D nie mogłem sobie odmówić, po tylu rozdziałach mam potrzebę zakończenia z hukiem :)

Przed nami ostatni rozdział tego rozrośniętego tryptyku nie-tryptyku. Padam na nos... Ufff, rozrosło się, ale nic nie mogłem na to poradzić :D Dajcie znać, jak się wam podoba i dokarmcie wena komentarzem, żeby miał moc na dalsze pisaniny :)


	5. Chapter 5 -Róża i zgaszone świato

Roz. 5

Róża damasceńska i zgaszone światło

Wielkie dzieła powstają nie dzięki obłędowi, lecz mimo niego

Stanisław Lem

Chociaż, żeby prawdę powiedzieć,

rozum z miłością rzadko chodzą w parze

w dzisiejszych czasach.

William Shakespeare - Sen nocy letniej

"Oni?"

"Mallory i Bond. Biedny kwatermistrz, naprawdę nie zauważyłeś?" Moneypenny pochyliła się tak, aby przysunąć się bliżej do Q. "To niemądre aresztować szpiega od razu. Na infiltrowanym terytorium nie jest łatwo mu uciec, o wiele więcej korzyści przynosi obserwowanie go i pozwolenie mu robić co chce. Szpieg czuje się wtedy bezpiecznie. Krok po kroku realizuje swoje plany, nieświadomie się odsłaniając . Nie wie, że jest obserwowany."

"Kłamiesz." wyszeptał Q zmartwiałymi wargami, na co Moneypenny uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale i odsunęła się od niego, poprawiając włosy.

"Bond krok w krok tropił cię od sprawy w Tokio, a od naszego małego spotkania przy Skye nie odstępuje cię w każdej wolnej chwili. Tobie wydaje się zapewne, że zabrał cię do swojego zamczyska z pobudek przyjacielskich, tymczasem Bond po prostu wyizolował cię w Skyfall, żeby zobaczyć z kim się skontaktujesz. Nie kontaktowałeś się z nikim spoza MI6, więc zorganizowali ci najazd najemników. Urokliwe. Tak w ogóle, to byli chłopcy z bazy wojskowej Kyle of Lochalsh. Dlatego nikt ich do Londynu na przesłuchanie w MI6 nie wywiózł." Moneypenny uśmiechnęła się krzywo i zasalutowała niedbale. "Chociaż co prawda, zaskoczyłeś wszystkich, gdy jednego delikwenta zabiłeś. Chapeau bas, Q."

"A więc sugerujesz, że 007 wszedł w związek ze mną na rozkaz M, aby mnie pilnować?" zapytał trzeźwo Q, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i układając je równo na blacie.

"Związek? Ten stary, wypalony głupiec nie byłby w stanie stworzyć nawet namiastki związku!" prychnęła z pogardą Eve, po czym opanowała się, odkaszlnęła i wsparła podbródek na złożonych dłoniach. "Ale trzeba przyznać, 007 gra dobrze. Nie naciskał od razu, tak jak ja naciskałam na ciebie onegdaj. Bond wiedział, że będziesz oporował w Londynie, więc wywiózł cię na swoją wioskę, żeby prać ci mózg głodnymi gadkami o Vesper, zmarłej żonie i swojej tragicznej przeszłości. Ma chłop fantazję. Na pewno chodził w tej swojej czapeczce, udając rolnika. Palił w piecu i grał na dudach."

"Dać wolną rękę komuś tak wpływowemu jak kwatermistrz, jednocześnie podejrzewając go o bycie podwójnym agentem?" zapytał retorycznie Q, przerywając Eve jej sarkastyczną tyradę na temat 007. "To nie brzmi wiarygodnie. Ani bezpiecznie. M by na to nie poszedł."

Moneypenny pokręciła głową, wciąż uśmiechając się drapieżnie.

"Ale to się tak właśnie robi, Q. Należy ustawić wszystko tak, żeby szpieg sam nie wiedział, że pracuje na naszą korzyść i wierzył, że wszystko idzie po jego myśli. Szpieg namierzony na naszym terytorium to niezwykle cenna rzecz. Pamiętasz sprawę Cheufleura?"

Tak. Q pamiętał. Jean Cheufleur. Francuz w szeregach brytyjskiej agentury. Niegroźny, niezbyt aktywny, jedynie czujka, płotka. Obserwowali go dobry rok, zanim doszli do wniosku, że odeślą go skąd przyszedł, bo wiedzą o jego pracodawcach więcej niż on sam. Q obserwował co środę, jak Cheufleur wysyła do Francji swoje sprawozdanie, jak siada potem w fotelu i zapala cygaro, zadowolony z dobrze wykonanej roboty. To było w zasadzie smutne, jak oglądanie myszy, biegającej w swoim obrotowym kółku, z nadzieją, że jednak jej bieg ma jakiś cel.

"A więc twierdzisz, Eve, że M traktuje mnie jako kanał dezinformacji moich domniemanych 'pracodawców'." zaczął Q powoli, koncentrując się na ułożeniu faktów a nie ma bolesnym uścisku, który rósł mu coraz szybciej w piersi. "Nie aresztuje mnie, chyba, że w ostateczności."

Moneypenny wstała od stołu i podeszła do Q, po czym położyła mu łagodnie dłoń na ramieniu. Zdrowym ramieniu. Drgnął i usiłował się cofnąć, ale Eve nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Pochyliła się nad nim. Pachniała mandarynkami.

"Chodź ze mną i pracuj dla nas, Q. I tak jesteś tutaj spalony, u nas czeka cię lepsza przyszłość."

"Nie mogę teraz." Q spojrzał z bliska w twarz Moneypenny, współczującą i uśmiechniętą przyjaźnie. "MI6 i Bond są zawiadomieni, że tutaj jesteś, Eve. Zaraz będzie tu cały oddział bojowy."

"Przezorny zawsze zabezpieczony, jak zawsze, Q. Ale i to przewidzieliśmy. Trzymaj." Eve wyciągnęła z rękawa wąski kawałek papieru i wręczyła go Q, prostując sukienkę. "To adres mailowy. Jeżeli w ciągu trzydziestu minut nie wyślesz nam maila ze swoją odpowiedzią, zniknie. Bez sztuczek, proszę."

Q schował papier do kieszeni spodni i już zaczął wstawać, gdy Eve nagle zwinęła się i dotknęła go czymś po karku. Elektryczny szok przebiegł mu przez ciało bolesnym skurczem. Teaser, cholera!...

Wrzasnął i wstrząsany niekontrolowanymi drgawkami upadł na podłogę. Po paru sekundach szoku zaperycpował, że ma wciąż otwarte oczy i patrzy z bliska na kuchenną posadzkę.

"Ockniesz się niedługo, spokojnie." głos Eve przemieścił się w kierunku korytarza. "Nie odprowadzaj mnie, mój drogi. Czekam na twojego maila."

I z tymi słowy Moneypenny opuściła mieszkanie, szeleszcząc płaszczem i stukając obcasami po wąskich schodach kamienicy. Schrodinger podszedł do swojego pana i obwąchał go ostrożnie, pomiaukując pytająco.

Q leżał tak, drętwy i obśliniający swoją własną kuchenną podłogę, dopóki nie wrócił Bond.

/

007 zajął się wszystkim tak, jak każdy mały, posłuszny żołnierz powinien. Odwołał całą akcję alarmową, którą wszczął Q, porozmawiał z Mallory`m i odmówił wzywania karetki, ponieważ "sam się zajmie kwatermistrzem najlepiej." Q zaśmiałby się z tych słów, gdyby nie fakt, że wciąż jeszcze nie odzyskał koordynacji oko-ręka-usta.

Bond podniósł Q z podłogi, położył na kanapie w salonie i przykrył kocem. Zabrał mu też okulary i nie słuchając protestów, przetarł twarz mokrym ręcznikiem. Jego dłonie były duże, ciepł zamkniętymi oczyma przylgnął do jednej z nich policzkiem, bo takim już naiwnym, żałosnym, samotnym, słabym człowiekiem był.

Zapach wody kolońskiej, potu i kurzu taksówki owionął go, gdy Bond pochylił się i dotknął ustami jego brwi. Najpierw lewej, potem prawej.

"Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?"

"Nie." odpowiedział grzecznie Q, chociaż tak, potrzebował, owszem, potrzebował, aby ktoś powiedział mu, że Moneypenny kłamała, że nawet szpieg taki jak 007 nie może aż tak pogrywać sobie z głową kwatermistrza.

Po paru chwilach z ręcznikiem na twarzy poczuł się nieco bardziej jak człowiek. Wtedy to niewyraźnym, uciekającym głosem, zażyczył sobie, aby Bond odtransportował go do komputera stacjonarnego. 007 nie oponował, chociaż nie mógł powstrzymać się przed nieustannym macaniem kwatermistrza. Plecy, kark, potylica, ramiona. Bond dotykał Q uparcie i ze swobodą osoby utytułowanej do okazywania nadmiaru troski. W końcu Q poprosił o herbatę, żeby tylko James przestał go tak... obłapiać. 007 zajął się herbatą a Q przystąpił do dzieła, odpalając komputer i logując się do Adrastei.

Mail, który zostawiła Moneypenny wygasał za trzy minuty. W ciągu tych trzech minut Q zasadził w nim cztery programy szpiegowskie, dwie linijki kodu otwierającego porty komputera, na którym serwer mailowy powstał, oraz wysłał Eve wiadomość.

Żeby się pieprzyła.

Jego kod był niepokonany a jego programy szpiegowskie najlepsze w tej strefie czasowej. W najlepszym wypadku zlokalizuje za ich pomocą całą sieć Quantum. W najgorszym wypadku namierzy przynajmniej jednego informatyka, współtworzącego network Quantum. W końcu zawsze trzeba gdzieś zacząć...Gdy strona z mailem wygasła nie był zaskoczony. Fajny trik, postawić całą platformę komunikacyjną tylko po to, aby wysłać jednego maila i zniknąć, bez możliwości odzyskania danych... Zgrabne i efektowne.

Popijając herbatę i namawiając Jamesa, aby zamówił chińszczyznę, Q przegrzebał swój domowy system zabezpieczeń i nieodwracalnie uszkodził pliki video, dokumentujące wizytę Moneypenny.

Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że Q _wie_.

Był tak zmęczony, wstrząśnięty i zestresowany, że po zniszczeniu dowodów na rozmowę z Eve, obwisł na biurku, wspierając się czołem o blat.

To w sumie miało sens. Bond miał ewakuować go do Skyfall i tam w odosobnieniu zobaczyć, czy kontaktuje się z Quantum. W Skyfall także było łatwiej uwieść kogoś tak wyizolowanego, dziwacznego i nieobytego towarzysko jak Q. Dać mu trochę przestrzeni, laptopa, pozwolić spać swoim łóżku, zobaczyć, czy będzie chciał rozmawiać z nasłanymi przez MI6 "najemnikami", czy zacznie strzelać. Gdy patrzyło się na to w ten sposób nagle wszystko układało się w całość a klocki wpadały na swoje miejsce, tworząc niezbyt miły wzór.

Bond wiedział, że gdy zacznie zalecać się otwarcie, zostanie odrzucony. Wiedział, że zanurzony w pracy Q nie będzie tak chętnie reagował na jego romantyczne sztuczki. A więc czekał, oswoił Q ze sobą, ukazując tu i tam swoją ludzką twarz, wspomnienia, miejsca z przeszłości, aby potem wrócić do Londynu jako ktoś odmieniony. Ktoś o całkiem innej jakości niż prosty, brutalny agent, sypiający z kim popadnie... I pomagał Q w urządzaniu nowego mieszkania, i siedział z nim w tym mieszkaniu częściej niż w swoim luksusowym apartamencie, i miał dostęp do jego komputerów, może nie do Adrastei, ale do większości systemu, na którym kwatermistrz pracował w domu...

Sam to zaczął. Sam go pierwszy pocałował. Nikt mu się do łóżka nie wpychał, nikt się nie napraszał. Po prostu zainscenizowali mu ponętną dla takiego samotnika jak on scenerię i czekali, aż uwierzy i ujawni swoje rzekomo tajne koneksje z Quantum. Q z Quantum. Ha.

Q wsparł twarz na dłoniach i westchnął. Piekły go policzki.

"Hej. Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał James i postawił mu filiżankę herbaty koło łokcia. "Jesteś zielony dookoła ust."

"Nie, nic." skłamał nieudolnie Q, ponieważ nie był szpiegiem i nie umiał kłamać a już kłamstwo w obecności profesjonalnych szpiegów nie tyle nawet nie leżało w jego naturze, co po prostu było dla niego niemożliwe. Coś zakuło go w piersi.

James... nie, Bond, 007, przysiadł się szybko do Q i złapał go za dłonie.

"Masz ręce zimne jak lód i zielony rzucik na twarzy. To mi nie wygląda na "nic". Q, nie kręć. To była Eve. Co ci powiedziała?"

"Prawdę." zaśmiał się kiślowatym głosem Q, czując jak wilgoć z nosa wylewa mu się obrzydliwie. "Jestem naiwnym informatykiem, nieważne czy pracuję w MI6 czy gdzieś indziej."

Łatwo było skierować uwagę Bonda na Moneypenny jako źródło dyskomfortu Q. Przerabiali już tą śpiewkę w Skyfall. Nie był pewny, czy tak na świeżo jest w stanie oszukać Bonda, że nie wie nic o jego tajnej misji wewnętrznej. Potrzebował trochę czasu. Potrzebował się przespać.

Bond wydeptywał powoli kręgi na dywanie w salonie, nie spuszczając z Q oczu i usiłując być pomocnym i kochającym, próbując rozmawiać i uspokoić. Jeszcze wczoraj wyglądałoby to prawdziwie, dzisiaj wyglądało jak spektakl. James... Bond napuścił wody do wanny, zrobił pianę o zapachu sosny, po czym zmusił Q, aby zażył gorącej kąpieli. Miał wszystko przygotowane, świece, kominek zapachowy z olejkiem różanym, cholera, miał nawet specjalną szczotkę do masażu pleców!

Q nieco drętwo brał udział w całym tym walentynkowym przedstawieniu, uśmiechając się i całując, kiedy trzeba. Kąpiel była wspaniała, nieważne dlaczego i przez kogo została przygotowana. Po paru minutach w pachnącej, gorącej wodzie i aromatycznej pianie Q zaczął się rozluźniać. Gdy Bond władował mu się do wanny i objął go od tyłu, układając go sobie na piersi, Q westchnął.

"Q. Przestań. Nie mogę patrzeć jak się męczysz."

"James..."

"Powiedz słowo, a znajdę ją i zlikwiduję." ramiona Bonda zacisnęły się na Q tak mocno, że niemal boleśnie. "Mam licencję na zabijanie. Tylko nie możesz nic powiedzieć Mallory`emu, będzie się pieklił, że zamiast śledzić Eve unieszkodliwiliśmy ją."

"Daj spokój..."

Bond będąc sobą, czyli zdeterminowanym człowiekiem z misją, doprowadził swoje walentynki do końca, zanosząc zawiniętego w szlafrok Q do sypialni. Q nie sprzeciwiał się, tylko bardzo mocno obejmował go za ramiona i ukrywał twarz w owijającym mu głowę ręczniku.

Tej nocy nie uprawiali seksu, w zasadzie tak się tylko położyli i leżeli, obaj zatopieni w swoich myślach. Po jakimś czasie Bond zaczął pochrapywać a Q wziął proszka na sen. Zwykle nie lubił tego typu specyfików, ale teraz nie miał wyboru. Nie chciał leżeć w ciemności, w ramionach Jamesa i rozmyślać o tym całym galimatiasie, jakim stało się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy jego życie. Chciał zamknąć oczy i po prostu przestać...

/

Jakkolwiek James Bond nie był nigdy wiarygodnym źródłem, tak w tym akurat miał rację.

Q był geniuszem. Wciąż potrafił odróżnić fakty od uczuć i postąpić właściwie, nawet, jeżeli nienawidził za to siebie, Bonda i całej tej popieprzonej sytuacji.

Trochę mu ulżyło, gdy ułożył sobie swój własny plan. Szalony, niezwykle trudny i zmyślny plan odkrycia Quantum w pojedynkę. Q będzie dalej kochankiem Jamesa, będzie dalej brał udział w tej tragikomedii, wtedy ani M ani Quantum nic nie będą nic podejrzewać. I pozwolą mu zdziałać więcej...

Wszelką wątpliwość i zawahanie zduszał w sobie w zarodku. Nie był szpiegiem ale też nie miał nic do stracenia. W końcu co za życie teraz wiódł, śpiąc ze szpiegiem i będąc obserwowanym przez "przyjaciół"? Czuł, że długo tak nie wytrzyma, że coś mu się w środku zepsuje, gdy będzie nadal całował się z Jamesem, uprawiał seks, nadal będą razem sypiać i pić herbatę, gdy już się spotkają, późną nocą, po powrocie do domu... Szczęśliwie uratował go jego własny geniusz, jego tabletki nasenne i praca.

Gdy pracował mógł się na chwilę zapomnieć, wyłączyć się. Z oddaniem i rezygnacją zatapiał w kodach, skryptach i logarytmach i miał to wszystko w poważaniu! Dorwie ich jeszcze i pokaże im, co to znaczy zadzierać z Q!

I tak zaczął się szarobury, przygnębiający czas końcówki zimy.

Q harował jak wół. Siedział w MI6 od rana do nocy, często w ogóle nie wracając do domu. Pracował na cztery ręce, jako kwatermistrz i jako tropiciel Quantum. Żywił się w tabletkami na sen, gdy akuratnie stwierdził, że potrzebuje drzemki, oraz lunchami w kafeterii. Po jakimś czasie już nie mógł patrzeć na zestawy obiadowe, serwowane pracownikom MI6, zaczął więc dla całego swojego wydziału zamawiać jedzenie na wynos. Catering w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Od surówek, sałatek i dań dietetycznych, po ociekające tłuszczem pierożki i pieczoną kaczkę. M burzył się nieco, że kwatermistrz nadużywa budżetu. Q wypluwał mu perory na temat tego, jak jedzenie podwyższa wydajność wydziału, a to z kolei przynosi znacznie więcej korzyści, nie tylko pieniężnych.

"Gdy już wszystko ci objaśniłem, Mallory, czy mogę cię teraz już przeprosić? Właśnie pomagam infiltrować 004 tajną bazę wojskową w Korei Północnej i po drodze muszę jeszcze zjeść baozi. Mają dzisiaj wyjątkowo świeże, powinieneś spróbować."

To był szalony miesiąc,ale jednocześnie był to miesiąc niezwykle wydajny. W sieci aż grzmiało o tym, jak kwatermistrz MI6 wziął się do roboty i nie popuszcza nikomu, od najmniejszego hakera, nagryzającego systemy obronne Adrastei, po samego szefa MI6. Q z ponurym uśmiechem czytał prywatną korespondencję prezydenta USA z jego ministrem obrony i szefem CIA. Porównywali kwatermistrza do nieprzemakalnego firewalla, nieprzepuszczającego do baz MI6 dosłownie nic i reagującego zawsze w czasie rzeczywistym próby przejścia przez osłony.

Prezydent USA nawet nie wiedział, jak bliski był prawdy. Q faktycznie reagował natychmiast, bo Q w tych dniach niemalże nie rozstawał się z komputerem.

Obce agentury podskubywały Adrasteę, a Q wyłapywał je, jedna po drugiej, a potem metodycznie zrównywał je z ziemią. Nie używał już żartobliwych zdjęć z internetu i wesołych smsów, puszczonych w loop. Używał wirusów, które unieruchamiały całe komponenty sieciowe każdego, kto ośmielił się zaatakować. Q nie miał nastroju na gierki. Za dnia żelazną ręką rządził swoją domeną w MI6, nocą jako duch poszukiwał wtyczek do Quantum. Wiedział, że jest ich cztery, czterech informatyków, którzy o umówionych porach kontaktowali się i na chwilę ujawniali całą sieć Quantum.

Za pomocą meila Moneypenny Q namierzył już dwie lokalizacje informatyków, ale reszta wciąż mu jeszcze umykała... Byli ostrożni i paranoiczni, świetnie zacierali za sobą ślady. Q miał czasami chęć wyć, gdy kolejny raz trzecia wtyczka zniknęła mu z oczu na serwerze Minecrafta w Niemczech.

Podwładni uskakiwali mu z drogi, chociaż był dla nich taki sam jak zazwyczaj. Albo tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Q nie miał czasu zajmować się komponentem ludzkim. Musiał myśleć i działać i chrzanić resztę.

"Q. Nie sądzisz, że czas już wracać do domu?" zapytał Bond i stanął przy biurku Q. Właśnie wrócił z misji w Bułgarii, opalony, uśmiechnięty, w rozchylonej uwodzicielsko na szyi koszuli.

"Mam coś dla ciebie."

Q uniósł twarz z klawiatury komputera, na której najwyraźniej się zdrzemnął.

"Huh?"

"Do domu." James położył dłonie na ramionach Q i zmusił go do powstania z fotela. "Do domu, napić się soku aloesowego i pójść spać."

"Z tobą?" zapytał Q, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. James roześmiał się niskim głosem, stawiającym wszystkie włosy na karku Q na sztorc.

"Tak, ze mną. Ale po prysznicu. Wciąż mam piasek ze Złotych Piasków w miejscach, których wolę nie wspominać na głos w miejscach publicznych."

Q odetchnął głęboko i pozwolił się poprowadzić Jamesowi do windy. Bond zebrał po drodze jego kurtkę, laptopa, torbę z dyskami zewnętrznymi i już jechali do domu taksówką, prującą przez uśpiony o czwartej nad ranem Londyn.

Odchylił się na fotelu samochodowym i zamknął oczy. Coś go bolało w brzuchu. Był zmęczony, ale jednocześnie był pewien, że tej nocy nie zaśnie.

"Jutro zrób sobie wolne, Q."

"Jutro mam zebranie z ministrami skarbu państwa i obrony, oraz z jakimś... Francuzem..."

"Zasypiasz z otwartymi oczyma, Q."

"Wydaje ci się."

Bond zmusił go do wspólnego prysznica, następnie usadził go na łazienkowym stołku i posmarował słodko pachnącym olejkiem. Dogłębnie posmarował i wymasował. Q nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał tak dobrze wymasowane łydki i przestrzenie między palcami u stóp.

Położyli się w łóżku, cali namaszczeni, lepcy i pachnący lekkim, słodkim zapachem, z korzenną nutą ambry i czegoś jeszcze... czegoś bardzo należącego do Bonda i budzącego Q, pomimo zmęczenia.

"Co to za zapach?..." wymamrotał i wsparł się głową o ramię Bonda. James zaśmiał się mrukliwie i cmoknął go w skroń.

"Róża damasceńska. Wspaniale relaksuje."

"Usmarujemy całą pościel."

"Trudno."

Bond wiercił się przez moment i wyginał, aż wreszcie wylądował na Q, przyciskając go sobą do łóżka i ocierając mu się policzkiem o szyję, kark. Pocałunek, jeden, drugi, trzeci, kark, ramię, pierś.

"Dante porównywał różę do rajskiej miłości." James pocałował Q delikatnie w usta i ułożył się mu między nogami, poruszając sugestywnie biodrami. "Osobiście cenię róże dla ich właściwości antyseptycznych i wzmacniających, ale nie mógłbym zapomnieć o klasykach."

Chyba po prostu nie umiał mu odmawiać. A może nawet odmawiać nie chciał. W końcu kiedy następnym razem trafi mu się taki kochanek?... Q przełknął gorycz sytuacji i z wyuzdaną rezygnacją poddał się pieszczotom 007. Elektroniczny zegar na stoliku nocnym wskazywał na szóstą trzydzieści. Za oknami wstawało właśnie, otoczone różową poświatą, lutowe słońce, podświetlając całą sypialnię niezwykle brutalnym odcieniem złota, pomarańczu i amarantu.

James całował tak, że Q, niezależnie od wszystkiego, otwierał przed nim ramiona i uda i przygarniał go do siebie mocno, tak, aż bielały mu dłonie. Produkował także nieprzyzwoitą, desperacką wokalizację erotyczną, gdy James wsunął się w niego, drobnymi, nieśmiałymi, ale upartymi ruchami. Poruszali się razem, zamknięci w magicznym rytmie dotyków, pocałunków i okrzyków, naolejowani, śliscy i pachnący.

Wschodzące słońce całkowicie weszło do sypialni, oblewając ją złotym blaskiem. Bez jednego cienia, bez jednego załamania, gładko i kompletnie.

Doszli razem, sklejeni na amen i objęci ciasno. James westchnął głośno prosto w usta Q, a Q połknął jego westchnienie, nie pozwalając mu uciec.

"Q... nie..."

"Nic, nic... tylko... zmęczony..."

James, wciąż leżąc na nim, scałował mu wilgoć z powiek, policzków, z ust. Jak na najlepszego agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości, beznamiętnego mordercę i szpiega, miał zadziwiająco miękkie usta.

/

Wirus napisał mu się sam, pewnej nocy, gdy Bond został ranny podczas misji w Pradze i Q stracił z nim kontakt. Wiedział, że James potrafi zniknąć w ten sposób z mapy a potem pojawić się jak diabeł z pudełka, a mimo to kwatermistrz niepokoił się. 007 był ranny, na pewno miał jedną ranę postrzałową i kilka kutych, o reszcie lepiej było nie myśleć.

Po nawigowaniu Jamesa przez szaloną walkę i pościg po Moście Karola nagła cisza w eterze wbijała się Q igłami w zbolałą głowę. Siedział bez ruchu przy konsoli głównego komputera networku MI6 i dłuższą chwilę bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w swój ekran z wygaszaczem. Skaczące różowe miniaturowe Daleki działały hipnotycznie.

Natchnienie złapało Q znienacka i oczekując na wznowienie kontaktu z Bondem, poddał się mu, wystukując szybko ładne, wytwornie proste kody.

Wirus ten był niezwykle prosty. Elegancki. Wystarczyło skopiować go na jakiś tani, anonimowy, prosty serwer, gdzie aplikacja pracowała nieustannie, czekając na aktywację. Główny trzon wirusa był związany z Adrasteą. Gdyby ona z jakiś przyczyn upadła i została zdjęta z sieci, wirus aktywowałby w niej mały podprogram z niespodzianką dla Quantum. Q ukrył ten podprogram na anonimowym serwerze znacznie lepiej niż samego wirusa, do którego był podłączony. Nikt, dosłownie nikt, nie byłby w stanie zhackować go i zobaczyć, co mały programik przyczajony w wirusie może zrobić.

Praca nad super wirusem zajęła Q dwie i pół godziny. Bond odezwał się po trzech, prosząc o ewakuację. Pięć godzin później, czyli o ósmej rano 007 zjawił się w Londynie i Q natychmiast zarządził ściągnięcie go do wydziału medycznego MI6.

James miał wstrząs mózgu, wyłamane ramię i nie jedną, a trzy rany postrzałowe. Kłutych nikt nie liczył, było ich zbyt dużo.

007 cudem jakimś przybył z Pragi do Londynu, ukrywając swoje kontuzje pod grubym, zimowym płaszczem. Nie tylko nie zdał porządnej relacji z tego, jak właściwie otrzymał te rany, odmawiał także hospitalizacji. Q, wymęczony, trzęsący się na kawie i niedziałających już tabletkach na sen, wybuchł wtedy na Bonda. Wybuchł tak, że Lizzy opowiadała mu potem, że latało pierze a w ruch poszły kły, pazury i jedna, niezwykle celnie rzucona, szpitalna kaczka.

Q niewiele z tego pamiętał, po prostu czerwona mgła przysłoniła mu na moment wizję. Jego psychotyczny wybuch odniósł pożądany efekt. Lekarze, pielęgniarki, a na koniec sam M umknęli mu z drogi a James bez szemrania pozwolił się pozszywać, załatać i ułożyć grzecznie w łóżku.

Q ułożył się tam obok niego, fukając, żeby się 007 posunął, bo jego kwatermistrz nie spał trzy dni i zamierza właśnie zapaść we w pełni kontrolowaną śpiączkę.

Zasnęli tak, złożeni razem ciasno na wąskim, szpitalnym wyrku. Nikt nie komentował, nikt im nie przeszkadzał, nikt niczego od nich nie chciał. Q obudził się po południu, wygnieciony, ze zdrętwiałym karkiem, mrówkami w stopach i dudniącą głową, ułożoną niezbyt wygodnie na ramieniu Bonda.

James patrzył mu z bliska w twarz tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami.

"Hmmmmnnso?" zapytał nieprzytomnie kwatermistrz, poprawiając przekrzywione okulary i przeciągając się.

Bond nie odpowiedział, tylko pocałował Q w odciskającą mu się właśnie na policzku oprawkę okularów.

/

Trzecią wtyczkę do Quantum odkrył przypadkowo na jednym z bardzo elitarnych, zamkniętych forów, w wątku z poradami, jak radzić sobie z programami szpiegowskimi. Jakaś użytkowniczka pytała o zainfekowaną podstępnym programem wyszukiwarkę. Ktoś odpowiedział jej jak się natrętnego programu pozbyć, ktoś podał linka do dziwnej strony, która się nie otwierała. Q nie lubił nie otwierających się stron. Ponadto pamiętał ten złośliwy program o którym była mowa, sprytnie napisany szpieg, zostający na dyskach pomimo czyszczenia i wielokrotnego wykasowywania.

Q zmusił nieaktywną stronę do otworzenia się i bingo. Znalazł ślady trzeciego informatyka Quantum.

Teraz miał już trzech, brakowało mu jeszcze tylko jednego...

Koniec lutego był wyjątkowo zimny i błotnisty. Był także, jak się okazało, sezonem pogromu grypowego. Połowa podwładnych Q chodziła siąpiąc nosami i pokasłując, druga połowa kurowała się w domach, tylko po to, aby wrócić na parę dni i zachorować ponownie. Nawet agenci zaczynali już łapać tą zarazę, chociaż nie tak szybko jak informatycy. Alec, który nie brał urlopu od trzech lat, nagle wziął tydzień wolnego i jak donosił James, zalegał u niego na kanapie, skażając cały salon i okolice, a kto wie czy i nie sąsiedztwo.

"Mogę się na trochę do ciebie przenieść, Q? Obiecuję wyrzucać śmieci i robić ci herbatę. Alec wypluwa z siebie zarazki, które niemalże widać gołym okiem. Wolę nie ryzykować."

"Pewnie, James." zgodził się łatwo Q i zamknął oczy, gdy Bond z uśmiechem pochylił się nad nim i cmoknął go w czoło. "Możesz zostać u mnie tak długo jak chcesz. Tylko musisz mi pomagać w czyszczeniu kuwety Schrodingera."

"Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, kwatermistrzu."

"To się, widzisz, dobrze składa. Zażyczam sobie dzisiaj nocą więcej tego olejku różanego."

Uśmiech Jamesa poszerzył się.

Bond generalnie nie wtrącał się w pracoholiczne zimowe napady kwatermistrza. Bond się martwił. Q wolałby już chyba wtrącanie się, niż ten przewlekły przypadek troskliwości w wykonaniu 007. James oczywiście wykonywał swoje misje, jeździł z jednego końca świata na drugi, ale te chwile, gdy był w Londynie, dawały się kwatermistrzowi we znaki.

Q był rozerwany, pomiędzy głodem bliskości i potrzebą dotyku, a poczuciem zdradzenia i bezsilnej wściekłości. Natomiast Bond był w swojej troskliwości nachalny, uparty i nieprzejednany i w ogóle ciężko się było od niego opędzić.

Być może działo się tak, bo Q w zasadzie nie chciał się opędzać. Za każdym razem, gdy James wyjeżdżał na kolejną misję Q obiecywał sobie, że będzie względem 007 wstrzemięźliwy. A potem 007 wracał a postanowienia Q blakły. Tęsknił, jak ostatni idiota, jak jakiś żałosny szczeniak... za przytuleniem, za pocałunkiem, bliskością. Jak tego wszystkiego nie miał i ograniczał się do sporadycznych one night standów nie posiadał tego typu dylematów. Miał wszystko pod kontrolą, pracował, jadł, spał, grał w gry komputerowe i nie przejmował się, że nie ma nikogo poza kotem, kto mógłby przytulić mu się do łydek. Bond przytulał się do wszystkiego, co Q miał mu do zaoferowania, i nie tylko. I rozpuścił Q tak, że teraz nie mógł nawet tygodnia pobyć sobie sam i nie tęsknić!...

Jego silna wola słabła, gdy tylko Bond wracał. 007 wkraczał do jego domu, całował go a Q jak wosk topniał w jego ramionach. Tak jakby mózg wyłączał mu się na parę chwil a stery przejmowało wygłodzone latami i łaknące czułości ciało.

Czasami pocieszał się, że wykorzystują się z Bondem nawzajem, po równo, sprawiedliwie. Czasami nawet sam siebie łapał na tym pokręconym, smutnym kłamstwie.

Ale nie mógł przestać. Nie, dopóki nie rozgromi Quantum. Dopiero wtedy będzie można powiedzieć Jamesowi, że... może już przestać.

"Jesteś dzisiaj bardziej agresywny niż zazwyczaj, Q." wymruczał James, gdy Q ugryzł go wyjątkowo mocno w kark i ułagodził ugryzienie mokrym, rozgłośnym pocałunkiem, z zębami, językiem, wargami, śliną i ogólnie całym anturażem. "A!... rany..."

"Jakiś sprzeciw, 007?" zapytał Q, kładąc się całym ciężarem na Bondzie i wciskając mu twarz w spojenie barku i szyi. 007 zaśmiał się a Q poczuł na brzuchu pomruk i niską wibrację jego przetaczającego się śmiechu.

"Nigdy."

/

Czasami same dłonie wyciągały mu się, aby objąć Bonda. Przez plecy, przez biodra. Żeby dotknąć mu twarzy, dłoni. Powstrzymywał się i kątem oka łapał zdziwione, zawiedzione i czujne spojrzenie Jamesa. Q zwykle całował go wtedy, a pocałunek, który miał odwrócić uwagę od niezgrabności ruchu, zamieniał się w namiętną sesję, która pozostawiała ich obu bez tchu.

Czasami po takim pocałunku Bond patrzył z bliska w oczy Q i czuć było, że chce coś powiedzieć, już, już otwiera usta... Nigdy nic nie powiedział. Był na to zbyt dobrym szpiegiem. Był na to zbyt profesjonalny.

Frustrację Q wyładowywał w pracy, ofensywnie podchodząc do wszystkich problematycznych ruchów w sieci, skierowanych przeciwko MI6. Prowadził misje innych agentów 00, trzęsąc się na ośmiu kawach i dochodząc czasami do takiego stanu, w którym niemalże przewidywał jak potoczy się akcja. Jak terrorysta ustawi bomby, która z nich wybuchnie pierwsza, w którym korytarzu się ukryć, aby przeczekać pierwszą falę uderzeniową. Q miał wrażenie, że osiągał w tych momentach zen, pełen bezruchu, nieprzenikniony spokój. Był jak programista, piszący grę, wiedział wszystko, znał wszystkich. Kto umrze ten umrze, kto wybuchnie ten wybuchnie, on już przewidział wszystkie wyniki, zna wszystkie możliwe rezultaty, teraz czeka tylko na ostateczną rozgrywkę...

"Panie Bond. Może pan z nim porozmawia. Jest pan z nim blisko..." szeptała Lizzy do 007, stojąc za rogiem korytarza prowadzącego do gabinetu Q. Stanęła specjalnie tam, bo tam był ślepy punkt kamery. Głupiutka, nie przypuszczała, że Q zamontował wszędzie zapasowe kamerki, właśnie na taką okazję.

"Proszę, wszyscy się o niego martwimy. I trochę się go boimy, bo robi rzeczy, które... są przerażające nawet dla nas. Ostatnio rzucił w Eddiego tortillą!"

Bond uprzejmie pochylił się ku Lizzy i uśmiechnął się upewniająco.

"Zrobię co w mojej mocy."

Pewnie, pomyślał Q, krzywiąc się kwaśno. Zawsze robisz co w twojej mocy, James.

/

Psycholog MI6 nie mógł mu pomóc, ponieważ Q nie był uprawniony, aby powiedzieć mu wszystko, a półsłówka i półprawdy nie nadawały się do wystawienia diagnozy. zasuszony staruszek o łagodnej twarzy siedział za swoim mahoniowym biurkiem i patrzył, jak kwatermistrz leży na kozetce i kopie bogu ducha winną, aksamitną poduszkę.

"Może trzeba czasami odrzucić podejrzliwe podejście i zaufać temu, co jest na wierzchu. Temu, co pierwsze rzuca się w oczy. Ludzie nie doceniają pierwszego wrażenia, a ono zwykle potrafi dużo powiedzieć o nas i naszej intuicji."

Q skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Zaufać temu co na wierzchu? Bzdura. Q od początku ufał temu, co na wierzchu i proszę, gdzie go to doprowadziło. W swojej naiwności pozwalał się wodzić za nos odrobinę zbyt długo i teraz za to płacił!

Na wierzchu James bronił go cały czas, od ich wyprawy do Tokio. 007 zawsze był blisko, a jak nie był, to robił coś niezwykle potrzebnego i ważnego dla przetrwania swojego kwatermistrza. W zasadzie nazywał go "swoim kwatermistrzem" już jakiś czas... Q nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, od kiedy. Na wierzchu Bond zachowywał się jak agent na misji i kochanek w jednym, broniąc, chroniąc i upewniając się, że nikt nie zakłóci delikatnej równowagi Q. Na wierzchu MI6 uważało Q za szpiega i dawało mu wolną rękę, aby zobaczyć, do kogo ich doprowadzi...

"Mam do dyspozycji jedynie szczątkową intuicję, doktorze." Q zapadł się głębiej w kozetkę i zasłonił sobie oczy ramieniem. "Dlatego zajmuję się komputerami. Są logiczne i zdecydowanie mniej skomplikowane niż ludzie."

"Ale komputer nie zastąpi nam potrzebnych do przetrwania rzeczy, takich jak bliskość, zrozumienie."

"Zrozumienie nie jest akurat potrzebne do przetrwania!" wyrwało się Q odrobinę zbyt agresywnie. Usiadł na kozetce i westchnął, poprawił okulary. "Przepraszam. To było nie na miejscu."

"Szaleństwo jest jak grawitacja. Aby pokazało swoją moc, wystarczy jedno pchnięcie." staruszek psycholog uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do Q i odłożył swój notes. "Pytanie tylko, gdy już się to zdarzy, co z tym zrobimy."

Wysadzimy coś, pomyślał Q. Na pewno coś wysadzimy. Coś dużego i bardzo ważnego i niech świat się wali.

Na głos nie powiedział nic.

/

Wszystko oczywiście zdarzyło się w czwartek. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy catering zaserwował orzechowe ciastka w polewie czekoladowej a Q skończyła się jego prywatna zielona herbata.

Wiedział, że jest śledzony. Quantum była zbyt nim zainteresowana, żeby zostawić go bez sprawnie przeprowadzanego nadzoru, komputerowego i zwykłego. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że posuną się do wysłania do MI6 posłańca. Musiał zajść im za skórę bardziej niż sądził.

Gdy drobna, krucha blondynka, którą system zakatalogował według jej przepustki jako pomoc kateringową, weszła do jednego z pokojów z serwerami, Q zareagował od razu. Bond był akurat na tym samym piętrze.

Blondynka wyjęła z kieszeni mały, metalowy przedmiot i usiłowała wepchnąć go nieudolnie do jakiegoś niezbyt ważnego portu jednego z serwerów. Nie była obeznana z komputerami, ale Q domyślał się, co miała zasiać mu w systemie.

Q był zbyt blisko czwartego najważniejszego informatyka Quantum. Musieli go przed kwatermistrzem MI6 bronić, ale nie mogli zaatakować frontalnie Adrastei, postanowili więc przykleić jej łatkę w sposób bardziej tradycyjny. Fizycznie.

"007. Na piętrze, na którym teraz przebywasz, w sektorze G w korytarzu po lewej mamy intruza. Blondynka, niska, ubrana jak pracownica cateringu, usiłuje coś zaimplementować w systemie od środka."

Bond, jak zwykle, przyjął misję z miejsca i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. M natomiast zaczął od razu oponować. Q nie słuchając telefonicznej pogadanki Mallory`ego wyłączył mu zdalnie wszystkie komunikatory, komputery, komórkę i maszynkę do kawy. Nie miał czasu na pierdoły. Musiał być niezwykle blisko, że Quantum wysłało do niego kogoś z... wtyczką!

Blondynka zaczęła biec. Ktoś dał jej cynk, że ją namierzono.

"Goń ją!" wrzeszczał Q, podrywając z fotela i wywracając go do tyłu. "Ona ma ze sobą wtyczkę!..."

Bond nie odpowiedział, tylko jak rasowy maratończyk sapał w słuchawkę, biegnąc po korytarzach MI6. Krzyk ludzi, nerwowe nawoływania, huk wystrzałów. Q obserwował w kamerach, jak strażnicy wysypują się do korytarzy wydziału Q. Bez sensu i jak zwykle za późno. Doprawdy, po co trzymają tyle pracowników ochrony, skoro te cholerne leniwce pojawiają się zawsze, gdy już jest po wszystkim.

Bond ogłuszył blondynkę jednym ciosem. Broniła się, ale bez przekonania. Jej broń leżała kilka metrów od niej. Miała także ze sobą zapalnik do bomby, którego nie zdążyła użyć.

Q wysłał brygadę na poszukiwanie bomby, po czym zaczął spokojnie inicjować wirusa i ukryty w nim program.

Gdy Bond przybył do jego gabinetu, Q już na niego czekał. Wszystkie programy ustawione i gotowe, wirus naszykowany do implementacji. James ofiarował mu wtyczkę z krzywym uśmiechem, jakby oczekiwał pochwały. Nie doczekał się. Dokładnie trzydzieści sekund po Jamesie do gabinetu Q wkroczył kipiący furią Mallory.

Wtedy Q spokojnie wyjął ze swojej szuflady Glocka osiemnastkę i wycelował w M.

Na moment w całym wydziale Q zrobiło się niesamowicie cicho. Słychać było tylko pracę maszynki do kawy. Byłoby to zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że Q czuł, jak trzęsą mu się kolana a gdzieś w oddali Lizzy zaczęła zawodzić histerycznie.

James uniósł lekko dłonie i zbliżył się do kwatermistrza, cały napięty i gotowy do skoku.

"Q, odłóż broń."

"Nie ma mowy." odpowiedział Q, strasznym, spokojnym, zrównoważonym głosem zdeterminowanego wariata. Ha, nie wiedział nawet, że tak potrafi. "Najpierw pokażę wam, gdzie jest Quantum i co mogę im zrobić za pomocą tej wtyczki."

"Q..."

"Wiem wszystko! Nie ma potrzeby już grać!" sarknął wściekle Q, wciąż celując w Mallory`ego." M, wiem, że wydałeś rozkaz Bondowi, aby miał mnie na oku i najlepiej w łóżku, gdzie jak wiadomo lepiej widać. Bond, wiem, że cały ten czas, kiedy byłeś ze mną w... związku, byłeś także na misji. Wiem, nie musicie się już wysilać. Moneypenny mnie uświadomiła i powinienem być jej wdzięczny. Nie ufaj nikomu, w rzeczy samej."

M wyglądał na kogoś, kto znienacka znalazł się w niezwykle niewygodnej sytuacji.

"Kwatermistrzu, masz rację, ale..."

"Żadnych ale. Albo pozwolicie mi pokazać co ta wtyczka potrafi, albo zniszczę ją. I już nigdy nie dowiecie się, gdzie jest Quantum. I tak wiem, że zrobicie ze mną co chcecie, jak już położycie łapy na mnie i na tej wtyczce. Dlatego chcę wam to pokazać. Muszę wam to pokazać, a wy musicie mi na to pozwolić."

M i Bond wzburzyli się, jeden krzywiąc się z rezygnacją, drugi prychając z oburzeniem, gniewem i... zawodem. Q już nie zwracał uwagi. Chciał udowodnić, że nie jest szpiegiem a potem chciał... wyjść.

Zgodzili się na jego propozycję. Nie mieli wyjścia. Do tej pory jego przewidywania odnośnie Adrastei były bezbłędne, nie chcieli ryzykować życia miliardów ludzi tylko dlatego, że ich kwatermistrz przeszedł właśnie malutkie załamanie nerwowe. M zrobił pokaz z odwoływania całej akcji alarmowej, na który Q i tak się nie nabrał. Miał pełną świadomość, że kupił sobie tylko chwilę, ale chwila mu w zupełności wystarczała.

R nakazała wszystkim wrócić na swoje stanowiska pracy, a agenci, znajdujący się w budynku byli natychmiastowo wyprawieni na kolejne misje. Chwyt psychologiczny, mający na celu ugłaskanie Q i uspokojenie go. Żeby to było takie łatwe...

Q oddał Bondowi glocka dopiero, gdy odpalił wtyczkę w swojej konsoli i połączył się z Adrasteą.

"A teraz patrzcie co wasz podejrzany kwatermistrz w wolnych chwilach robił."

Wyświetlił im to na projektorze multimedialnym, podłączonym do jego laptopa. Efekt wizualny zawsze bardziej przemawiał do wyobraźni niż nudne wykresy i tabelki.

Czterech informatyków Quantum zostało namierzonych naraz i w tej samej chwili dostali tego samego wirusa. Z czterech lokacji na mapie świata wirus wyciągnął swoje ciemnoczerwone macki, opanowując krok po kroku, dysk po dysku, komputer po komputerze całą sieć i obnażając ją, jej rozległość, aktywność, jej złożoność.

"O kurwa."

"W tym gabinecie kląć mogę tylko ja, Mallory." odezwał się dźwięcznym głosem Q, nie odrywając wzroku od wyświetlanego obrazu. "Więc powstrzymaj się od bluźnierstw, proszę. Po prostu patrz."

Quantum było rozsiane po całym cywilizowanym świecie, preferując kraje pierwszego i drugiego świata, chociaż znalazły się także takie miejscowości jak Ghana w Afryce, czy stolica Filipin. Struktura kłącza Quantum była bezbłędna, pozbawiona centrum dowodzenia, zdecentralizowana mgławicowa, rozsiana i pozwalająca się wykryć tylko w specjalnych okolicznościach.

Q był specjalistą od takich właśnie okoliczności. Czterech informatyków Quantum w czterech częściach świata właśnie zaczęło to dostrzegać.

Q wykonał jedną rundę po całym zawirusowanym networku Quantum, podając się za program strzegący i wyciągając z sieci wszystkie zakodowane nazwiska agentów. Razem z ich lokacjami, obecnymi parametrami misji, w których uczestniczyli, razem ze zdjęciami i raportami.

Q rozkodował te dane za pomocą pięciu linijek niemożliwego kodu i wydrukował dla M całe pięćdziesiąt trzy strony listy całego Quantum.

Wstał, przeciągnął się aż mu trzasnęło coś w plecach. Gdy wyjął papier z drukarki zauważył, że trzęsie się jak w febrze. Mallory, patrząc mu wciąż w oczy, wziął od niego listę.

"Dziękuję, Q."

"Chciałbym powiedzieć nie ma za co, ale jeszcze przed dwoma godzinami myślałeś, że ja też pracuję dla Quantum i chciałeś zabrać mi wtyczkę."

"Q."

"Wiem, zawsze będę podejrzany. Ktoś ze zdolnościami takimi jak ja zawsze będzie się wam jawił jako szpieg idealny. Nigdy nie uwierzycie, że nie jestem szpiegiem, dlatego właśnie chcę zniknąć. Raz, porządnie. Wy nie ufacie mi a ja nie ufam wam, dlatego moje zniknięcie zorganizuję sobie sam."

"Q, nie rób tego." wyszeptał Bond, podchodząc do kwatermistrza i usiłując go objąć. Q szarpnął się, wyrywając się i wykrzywiając strasznie twarz. Bond zrozumiał, bo cofnął się od razu, jego twarz nagle naga i bezbronna.

"Dość. Jeżeli nie puścicie mnie po dobroci mam w wirusie i Adrastei pewien sprytny program. Jeżeli go nie dezaktywuję, za dokładnie dwie minuty roześle całą waszą bazę danych po całym świecie. Wszyscy agenci, wszystkie misje, zabezpieczenia, wszystko."

"Rany..."

"Ne możecie mnie winić za to, że gram kartami takimi, jak wy. Musiałem się zabezpieczyć przed wami..."

"I zrobić dokładnie to, co Silva..."

"Skoro mi zagrażacie..."

"Nie zagrażamy ci!" huknął Bond, aż się rozległo i złapał Q za ramiona, potrząsając nim mocno. "Ocknij się, do cholery! Dobra, popełniliśmy błąd, ale skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć! Jak teraz uciekniesz, zawsze już będziesz widziany jako szpieg!"

"Będę, niezależnie od tego, czy zniknę czy zostanę."

"Nie." Bond uścisnął Q mocno, zamykając dookoła niego ramiona i nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć wyszeptał mu do ucha. "Q, do cholery. Ocknij się, mówisz jak nie ty..."

"Nie jestem szpiegiem...puść..." Q wierzgnął jak kucyk i na odlew trzasnął Bonda przez ucho, ale za nic nie mógł wydostać się z jego uścisku.

"Puść!"

Do gabinetu wdarło się kilka osób a potem coś ukuło miotającego się Q w kark. Świat wygiął się dziwacznie, jak na spowolnionym filmie. Zestrzelili go, zastrzelili... środkiem nasennym... Cholera. Pomyślał o wszystkim, ale nie o tym... głupie, naprawdę nie był szpiegiem.

Bond trzymał go wciąż mocno, głaszcząc po włosach i mamrocząc mu wciąż do ucha, że będzie dobrze, żeby się trzymał. Q obwisnął na swoim agencie jak worek z piaskiem, ciężki, bezwładny i coraz bardziej senny. James uklęknął, ułożył go na podłodze, obmacując mu szybko głowę i kark.

"Q, nie śpij jeszcze."

Nie trzeba mu było powtarzać, wiedział o co im chodziło. Był tak znieczulony i zmęczony, że już nawet go to nie bolało.

"Moja komórka... wyślijcie smsa na pierwszy numer na szybkim wybieraniu... żeby Adrastea... nie udostępniła nic... żeby nie..."

Bond wyjął komórkę z kieszeni spodni Q i zastukał w klawiaturę tak, że niemal ją uszkodził. Mallory coś mówił, i jeszcze ktoś dołączył się do konwersacji, ale Bond przerywał im groźnym, charkliwym warczeniem i rany, ale to było wszystko męczące...

Powieki same mu opadały i jakoś ciężko było mu oddychać. Ciężko mu było nawet złapać głębszy oddech, aby poinformować o tym problemie Bonda. Miał wrażenie, że żebra uciskają mu płuca i są tak ciężkie, że nie pozwalają zrobić porządnego wdechu.

"...James..."

Bond musiał coś zauważyć, bo rzucił w kąt komórkę Q i ujął jego twarz w dłonie.

"On... On się dusi! Czym go u diabła postrzeliliście?!..."

Q otworzył usta, aby wyjaśnić, że jeden sms wystarczy, że nie chciał nikomu na serio wyrządzić krzywdy i być może przeholował dzisiaj ze środkami nasennymi... Ale nic nie powiedział. Nie mógł.

Stracił przytomność, gdy Bond przycisnął go brutalnie do siebie i zaczął wykrzykiwać coś urywanym głosem.

/

"Uspokój się, 007."

"Sam się uspokój, Mallory! Pomieszanie tych środków mogło go zabić! Otruć!"

"Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że bierze środku nasenne oparte na barbituranach!..."

Q spojrzał znad swojego rozłożonego na kolanach laptopa i zmarszczył się.

"Możecie się kłócić gdzie indziej a nie w mojej izolatce? Starczy, że miałem malutką zapaść krążeniową. Nie muszę jeszcze wysłuchiwać wrzasków."

Mallory otworzył usta i zamknął je natychmiast, gdy Bond strzelił w niego płaskim, niebieskim spojrzeniem mordercy. Może faktycznie łączenie leków nasennych z alkoholem nie było najmądrzejszym z posunięć Q. Ale strzelanie do niego środkami usypiającymi także nie należało do najbardziej genialnych pomysłów szefostwa MI6.

James odchrząknął, najwyraźniej składając się do rozpoczęcia rozmowy, ale Q już na niego nie patrzył. Wciąż obserwował na ekranie laptopa ruch w sieci Quantum. Wciąż był oczadziały i słaby, ale już mógł oddychać i namierzyć najważniejszy serwer i jakoś nie mógł trafić w klawisz z „r"... ok, może wciąż był jeszcze bardzo słaby.

"Niech mi ktoś... poda wody."

Bond bez słów podsunął mu do ust szklankę z wodą, nie podając mu jej do rąk. Q nie miał siły się spierać. Pozwolił się napoić w najbardziej dystyngowany sposób, usiłując zachować resztki godności. Chociaż chyba po jego spektakularnym wybuchu, namierzeniu wtyczki Quantum i szantażu Adrasteą, jego godność była nieodwracalnie zniszczona.

Wirus zaatakował wszystkie komputery, używane przez informatyków Quantum, a co za tym idzie cały ich network rozpadał się. Szybko, czysto, geometrycznie i wspaniale. Sieciowe pandemonium. Q śledził postępy swojego wirusa i z ponurym uśmiechem obserwował spanikowane próby ratowania systemu Quantum, wystosowywane przez hackerów, rozsianych po całym świecie. Niezła grupka zwolenników się zebrała. Wysłał im tonę porno spamu a na koniec plik wizualny, przedstawiający Wolność na barykadach Delacroix.

Wolność w miejsce głowy miała przeklejone zdjęcie uśmiechniętej twarzy Q.

"Mallory, wysłałem właśnie całą dokumentacje przebiegu niszczenia sieci Quantum na twoje prywatne konto." oznajmił Q, kątem oka zauważając, jak M przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę. "Proszę, zweryfikuj te informacje ze swoimi doradcami. Nie ustąpię ze stanowiska kwatermistrza tylko dlatego, że jesteś paranoikiem. To potrzebne w twojej pracy, jak rozumiem. Cóż, w mojej też."

"Dziękuję, Q. Miejmy nadzieję, że nasze niesnaski pójdą w zapomnienie."

"Nie pójdą." Q uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. "Dałeś mi cenną lekcję, M, i nie zamierzam jej zapominać. Nie ufaj nikomu i w razie czego bierz na muszkę szefa. Bezcenna wiedza. Dziękuję."

M odpowiedział Q równie uprzejmym uśmiechem.

"Nie ma za co."

Gdy Mallory wyszedł w końcu, Bond wykonał ruch, jakby chciał usiąść na łóżku Q, ale kwatermistrz uprzedził go.

"Nie, 007. Dajmy temu spokój. Wykonałeś swoją misję, odnalazłeś Quantum i przekonałeś się, że nie jestem ich kwatermistrzem. Nie ma... potrzeby już udawać."

"Nie udawałem, Q."

James usiadł na szpitalnym łóżku kwatermistrza i zawisnął nad nim, opierając się ramionami po bokach jego głowy i dogradzając go skutecznie od reszty świata. Laptop Q spłynął mu z kolan, zatrzymując się na kocu.

"Co muszę zrobić, żeby przekonać cię, że nie wszystko między nami było grą?" zapytał mrukliwie James prosto w czoło Q, na co Q pociągnął mężnie nosem.

"Co muszę zrobić, żeby przekonać cię, że nie jestem szpiegiem?"

"Nic. Zawsze będę miał to gdzieś w tyle głowy." przyznał James, w dziwacznym pocałunku wciąż miażdżąc usta o czoło Q. "Nie potrafię już tego wyeliminować. Instynkt samozachowawczy. Widziałem cię w pracy, wiem co potrafisz."

"Ja z kolei będę mieć zawsze z tyłu głowy, że jesteś szpiegiem i obserwujesz mnie, śledzisz. Nie zapominaj, ja też ciebie widzę i znam twoje możliwości. No i te całe tabuny kobiet, które tak bezstresowo obsługujesz także..." sarknął słabo Q i zrezygnowany zamknął oczy. "Rany, dobraliśmy się jak w korcu maku. Ja nigdy nie przekonam ciebie a ty nigdy nie przekonasz mnie. Ogólna teoria wszystkiego, równanie niemożliwe, boli mnie głowa. Możesz ich zmusić, żeby dali mi więcej przeciwbólowych?"

Bond położył się z boku Q i zapatrzył się na niego w zamyśleniu.

"Hm. Przekonywanie ciebie do mnie, kwatermistrzu, brzmi jak życiowa misja. Pełnoetatowa i bezterminowa."

"Dopóki któryś z nas nie zginie." zauważył uczciwie Q. Bond położył mu dłoń na biodrze, ściskając lekko.

"Dopóki któryś z nas nie zginie."

"Jesteś gotów podjąć się takiej dożywotniej misji, 007?"

"Z takim nawigatorem jak ty mogę się podjąć dosłownie wszystkiego... ale urwę ci głowę, jak jeszcze raz zaczniesz się truć środkami nasennymi."

"Nie urwiesz mi nic. Za bardzo mnie kochasz."

James zaśmiał się i był to najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki Q w życiu słyszał, swobodny, wolny. Pomimo wszystkiego, co przeszli, co ryzykowali, co stracili bezpowrotnie. Fragment większej całości, ułomny okruch, odbijający w sobie splendor całości, ale w dwójnasób, doskonalej, bardziej doskonale. Najdoskonalej.

Idealny.

Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Na szczęście James gadał dalej, gładząc Q po włosach i przygniatając go sobą niewygodnie do szpitalnego łóżka.

"Muszę się zgodzić na tą dożywotnią misję. Jaki mam wybór? Zabijasz tymi swoimi sprzecznościami, Q. Z wierzchu jesteś taki poukładany, delikatny, bułkę przez bibułkę, koty, herbaty i sweterki. A potem nagle spod tego całego cukru wychyla się stal. Sprowokowany potrafisz zastrzelić człowieka, rozpętać komputerowego wirusa blokującego całą organizację, którą tropimy już od lat. Potrafisz rzucić w profesjonalnego zabójcę termosem, wziąć na muszkę Mallory`ego a potem pokazać mu prezentacje multimedialną!...Nawet nie wiesz, jak te twoje sprzeczności są... pociągające..."

Bond zamknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy Q położył mu dłonie na policzkach. Wtedy James pocałował go głęboko, nie pozwalając mu się spod siebie ruszyć. Q nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko przyjąć pocałunek. Ani się spostrzegł, gdy zaczął na niego także odpowiadać, desperacko walcząc o dominację i przegrywając, ale tylko trochę, odrobinę.

Gdy odsunęli się od siebie obaj dyszeli jak maratończycy.

"No... dzięki... za komplement." wysapał Q. "Ty też jesteś... podniecający... znaczy, hm."

"Jesteś jak zwykle mistrzem elokwencji, Q."

"Oj zamknij się już. I dawaj mi tutaj więcej leków przeciwbólowych. Łeb mi pęka."

/

Q został w szpitalnym oddziale MI6 jeszcze dwa dni, na obserwacji i odtruciu. Cały czas monitorował rozpad Quantum a James cały czas towarzyszył mu, na przemian drzemiąc w fotelu i kłócąc się głośno z Mallory`m na korytarzu.

Po dwóch dniach rozpętało się małe piekło, tym razem w Waszyngtonie i to wydarzenie dało kres ich szpitalnej idylli. James poleciał do USA w trybie natychmiastowym a Q nie pozwolił nawigować go nikomu, sam przejmując ten uciążliwy obowiązek. Misja była prosta, ale zamiast dwa dni trwała tydzień i prosto z niej James poleciał na następną, tym razem do Korei. Quantum wierzgało, dużo jeszcze było w tej kwestii do zrobienia, zarówno pod względem komputerowym jak i fizycznym.

M nie pociągnął Q do konsekwencji za jego małą akcję z wtyczką. Nie był też zbytnio podejrzliwy. Być może Q zdobył jego zaufanie na następne parę lat. A być może po prostu Bond powiedział mu, co myśli na temat wysoko osadzonych w hierarchii MI6 i doprowadzonych do ostateczności geniuszów, z Glockiem w szufladzie.

Gdy James po trzech tygodniach stanął w progach mieszkania Q, był szary na gębie, zarośnięty i zmęczony, i tylko jego niebieskie przeraźliwie oczy wciąż były jak zwykle, jasne i wyraziste.

Q wpuścił Jamesa do przedpokoju, po czym zawisnął na nim, obejmując go bez tchu przez szyję.

"Muszę ci wiele opowiedzieć, dużo się stało i sporo o tym wszystkim myślałem. Została mi tylko jedna gałąź Quantum do rozgromienia, ale to trudne, bo mają czujki w Brukseli. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że znalazłem sposób na to, aby sprawić, by ten nasz związek jakoś przetrwał naszą pracę i..."

James przerwał Q krótkim, mocnym pocałunkiem w stylu "zamknij się teraz proszę", po czym wciągnął kwatermistrza za sobą do łazienki. Wzięli razem całkowicie aseksualny, bardzo krótki prysznic, podczas którego Q zobaczył nową ranę na plecach Bonda i zdążył się nią dość mocno zdenerwować.

James go nie słuchał, zawinął siebie i Q byle jak w szlafroki i kulejąc lekko ruszył w stronę sypialni.

"Ale James!..." zaprotestował na takie nieposzanowanie jego zdania i osoby Q, ale James jedynie pociągnął go na łóżko i przykrył ich obu kocami. Przez moment leżeli objęci, oddychając szybko i powoli się uspokajając.

"James?"

Bond mruknął ze znużonym rozbawieniem, po czym zarzucił ramię i udo na kwatermistrza.

"Q, przez ostatnie parę dni sypiałem w samolotach, jadłem tekturowe żarcie, piłem coś, co było jak się zdaje denaturatem z Rosji, gadałem z samymi kłamcami, i tęskniłem tylko do tego, żeby tutaj do ciebie wrócić. Tak więc teraz zgasimy światło i do rana nie będziemy mieć żadnych zmartwień, a rano, jeżeli nam się zechce, postaramy się o nowe. Dobrze?"

Q popatrzył na skulonego przy nim Jamesa, na jego zmęczoną twarz, zmrużone, zaczerwienione oczy i rozciętą brzydko, opuchniętą wargę. Popatrzył na mocną, żylastą, poranioną dłoń, zaciśniętą kurczowo na połach jego własnego, domowego szlafroka. Q pogłaskał swojego szpiega po włosach i wyciągnął się nad nim, gasząc światło.

"Dobrze."

end

by Homoviator 12/2013

I koniec, uffff! Zaczęło się niewinnie, małymi drablekopodobnymi formami a skończyło jak zwykle, na wielkiej ilości słów. Samo się napisało, kosmos jest winny, hehe :)

Dziękuję za czytanie tego przydługiego ff i dajcie znać, czy wam się podobało, a jak się nie podobało, też dajcie znać :) Dokarmcie wena na Nowy Rok, żeby prężny był i ochoczy :)

Jeszcze wysmażam epilog do Dzieła, ale zatapiam się w nowym projekcie i nie wiem jak będzie... na pewno wrzucę coś jeszcze wam w czwartek ;)

Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!


End file.
